Sensitive Boyz
by SorceryGeniusLina
Summary: This story picks up right at the end of Aki and Ueno's schoolday, Ueno invites Aki over to his place afterschool but there's a bit of a misunderstanding...yum. Ueno/Aki
1. Chapter 1 Peppermint and Vanilla

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive Pornograph OVA

Author's note: Yes, I'll admit it! I am guilty of being a Yaoi Fangirl! Booyah! I've been wanting to write a fanfic for this show too for some time…but was too embarrassed to request this as a category! So I'm so happy that it's up now and now I can show you peeps the fic that's been floating around in my head for this OVA! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 1: Peppermint and Vanilla

After Ueno was 'forced' to treat Aki to lunch and school had ended Ueno was watching the injured boy walk away – they were about to go their separate ways and his heart clenched oddly in his chest for some reason. He found that he didn't want him to go just yet-

"_Ano_, um-" Ueno called out.

Aki turned around. "_Hai?_ Yes?" A slightly surprised look on his face.

Ueno scratched the side of his cheek hesitantly, "Um, I was just wondering if…you'd like to come over. You know, to my place." Ueno said in a rush and then blushed. Gah, that had sounded a bit _weird_. He hoped that Aki didn't get the wrong idea or anything.

Aki's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled warmly at Ueno. "_Ino_, sure." He agreed nonchalant.

Ueno smiled back. Score! That had almost been too easy. Ueno hoped to perhaps get to spend more time with the strange, mysterious boy now that he was 'free'. And to get to know Aki better. Perhaps, they could become friends? Ueno still felt bad for what he did to Aki but…if Aki had approached him at school as he did perhaps he didn't hold Ueno's previous actions against him?

'_I hope we can watch a movie together…and maybe order some Chinese food or something. I wonder what kind of food he likes. Wow – I barely know anything about him but…_' Ueno looked over at Aki who was walking at his side as they walked to his apartment. A slight blush grazed his cheeks. Damn boy, even injured Aki was just so…frickin hot! It had to be a crime or something. Ueno nodded to himself. He had never met a single girl who made him feel this way. Never before had his heart started fluttering like it did just by looking at a person before. Could this be…love at first sight? Naw.

He was getting a bit ahead of himself. '_I just want to know more about him. His likes and dislikes. What kind of music does he listen to? What genre of movies does he like? What hobbies does he enjoy? I want to know…everything. If he'll let me…_'

Aki caught Ueno staring at him, "Is something wrong?"

Ueno rapidly shook his head, looking embarrassed. "Uh…no! Nothing!" Smooth Ueno, real smooth.

The two boys arrived at Ueno's apartment and for some reason that nervous feeling had returned for Ueno. He could barely get his key in the lock properly before he finally succeeded and opened the door and let Aki inside.

"_Dozo_…come on in…" Ueno said.

"_Domo_….thanks." Aki said as he entered and followed Ueno's example of taking off his shoes and setting them down neatly in front of the door, so that he was only in his socks now.

"Just, uh, make yourself comfortable okay?" Ueno motioned Aki into the living room, "And I'll go – uh – would you like something to drink?"

Aki sat himself down on the couch and stretched languidly, like a cat. Ueno felt himself start to drool.

Drool~

"Sure," Aki said in his silky voice that sounded slightly like a purr "That would be nice. Thanks." Ueno was really so nice…

Ueno quickly rushed to get his…uh…_friend_ a beer. And came back with two beers in each hand. "Here." Ueno handed Aki his beer.

"_Domo_." Aki took his beer with his one uninjured hand and looked down at the can thoughtfully-

Ueno immediately realized his mistake. "Ah!" Ueno took the can back and opened it for Aki, "I'm sorry. I forgot you're…here." He handed the beer back to Aki.

Aki looked startled by the kind gesture and smiled down at his open beer can pensively, "_Yasashi des neh_? You're really a nice guy aren't you?"

Ueno plopped down besides Aki on the couch and tried to act casual, "Who me? Naw…you must not have met very nice people if you're calling me nice all the time. Hahahaha." Ueno began to laugh nervously.

A dark look passed Aki's face, "No, I suppose not…"

Ueno seemed to realize he had stepped on a land mine. '_Shit! I just made him remember something bad didn't I? Ahhh! Ueno! Why don't I have any tact! He's a man with a dark past remember?! I have to be more careful! Neutral topic…think of a neutral topic…!'_ "I like rabbits." Ueno stated and blushed. '_Gah! Why did I just say that?!_'

Aki immediately smirked, "I gathered that much. And seeing as how my pet sitter took care of this poor little rabbit so well, I'd say you like rabbits a whole LOT." Aki winked.

Ueno blushed "Uh, yea."

Aki set his beer on the table, and leaned over Ueno placing a hand on his chest, "And you know, this poor little rabbit is hungry. You fed me so much the last time…won't you again…?"

Ueno gulped and looked down at Aki's hand on his chest. "Fed you?" He said confusedly. Maybe he should order Aki some of that Chinese food he was thinking of getting him. Maybe he'd like sesame seed chicken?

Aki's hand trailed down Ueno's chest and rested on his crotch. He then gave Ueno a meaningful look as he repeated. "Fed me."

Ueno's eyes widened. Oh….oh!! "Ah…" Aki began to undo Ueno's zipper…

Ueno immediately began to freak out, a strong feeling of déjà vu taking over but this time he also had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right – something was really irritating him. Was it the way Aki had referred to himself as a rabbit?

"_Chottomatte_…wait a sec…" Ueno grabbed Aki's hand, "What are you doing?" his voice cracked.

Aki smiled back innocently, "What does it look like I'm doing…Master. I'm about to pleasure you."

Ueno's eyes widened, "M-master? Pleasure…?!" Aki slipped his hand into Ueno's pants while he was distracted and began to stroke Ueno's already hardening member, up and down…

"Uh…" Ueno began to object but he would feel himself getting hard and Aki's touch was just so…his hands were so soft. Why was that? His mind was going fuzzy…

Ueno turned to look at the boy he had fantasized about since that _fateful day_, however, there was something _wrong_ with this picture. In Ueno's fantasies and daydreams Aki hadn't been injured…he hadn't been wearing a bandage that covered over half of his face either…and his arm hadn't been in a sling!! He couldn't do this…not like this!!

Ueno took a deep breath and swallowed before grabbing Aki's hand to stop him. "I said stop."

Aki just blinked back at Ueno confusedly.

"You're injured." Ueno began to explain.

Aki nodded understanding and then pushed Ueno's hand away to continue with his ministrations. "I don't mind…"

Ueno was beginning to get irritated. "I don't want to hurt you…" He insisted.

"I don't mind if you do…" It was a careless statement.

Ueno's eye twitched. What? Did Aki think Ueno would _enjoy _hurting him? He wasn't that type of guy…he wasn't like…the guy who did _that _to Aki! Dammit! Ueno slapped Aki's hand away and glared at Aki. "I said STOP! I do mind. And I'm not going to hurt you…we're not going to do this. I'm not…like that guy! Or do you think I am?" Ueno looked slightly hurt.

Aki blinked back at Ueno in a mixture of shock and confusion. Yep, he was confused. If Ueno hadn't invited Aki back to his apartment so that he could fuck him in return for that lunch…then why had Ueno invited him back to his apartment in the first place? O.o Perhaps, it was better to be blunt about this and ask Aki decided. Aki sighed heavily and sat back, keeping his hands to himself. This was hard for him to do – he was a horny little rabbit right then.

Ueno let out a breath of relief – which made Aki feel hurt. Was this rejection?

Was Ueno not currently attracted to him because he was all banged up? Sure, he really wasn't looking his _best_ at the moment but….Ueno could just close his eyes and enjoy the ride. Aki pouted. "I don't understand." Aki ran a hand through his silvery hair. "I thought you invited me here so that we would…" Aki trailed off.

Ueno's eyes widened like saucers. Aki had thought the invitation back to his apartment had been a request for sex?! And wait…he had accepted which meant he wouldn't mind sleeping with Ueno again – even after what had happened. Damn, he still never properly apologized for that one either. Agh! Ueno grasped his head. His mind was running around in circles. He finally pulled himself together and turned to give Aki a serious look.

Aki took this look the wrong way, a flash of hurt crossed his face and he abruptly stood up, "I should go then-"

"No!" Ueno stood up and grasped Aki's wrist. Once again surprising and confusing the boy. Aki turned to look at him, eyes searching. "I thought…we could watch a movie…maybe…" Ueno trailed off, looking uncertain.

Aki's brows rose. "A movie? You want to watch a movie with _me_?" He seemed somewhat incredulous.

Ueno couldn't help but blush. "Yea…is that weird?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Maybe Aki didn't want to get to know a guy who had done that to him after all…

"No, that's…" Aki began in a soft voice, "Nice." A sad smile formed on his lips. Tears came unbidden to Aki's eyes. Ueno didn't just want him for sex…he actually wanted to spend time with him, perhaps, could Aki dare hope – like a friend?

Ueno noticed Aki's sad expression and began to freak out, "Ah! Did I say something wrong?! Oh my god, I stepped on a land mine didn't I? Did something traumatic happen to you while watching a movie or something?!"

Aki turned to give the flustered Ueno an odd look before Aki began to laugh, a soft chuckle. "Traumatic? No…gods no…I'm just happy." Aki wiped a tear from his eye.

Ueno let out a sigh of relief, Whew~ "Oh, good then." Ueno smiled back. "Ever watch Junjou Romantica? I own the entire series. Want to watch?"

Aki blinked. "Junjou Romantica?" He shook his head. He hadn't really been allowed to watch TV, though he had peaked out of the closet and watched a few snippets of shows from time to time. "No I haven't. I'd like to watch it with you though, Ueno."

The way Aki said his name made Ueno blush. GAH! Ueno shook his head and tried to pull himself together. "Alright then…I'll go get the DVDs…"

Ueno put the first DVD of Junjou Romantica in his DVD player in a flustered manner and quickly sat back down on the couch.

Aki moved closer to Ueno's side, scooting over and as the show began to play Aki rested his head on Ueno's shoulder…

Ueno stiffened at the contact and gulped nervously.

"This okay?" Aki asked.

'_This is more than okay! Hallelujah!'_ Cough. "Uh, yea, sure." Ueno agreed trying to be nonchalant, with Aki's head so close to his face he could smell Aki's hair. He smelled like peppermint and vanilla. _Mmm~_

Ueno smiled to himself, wishing this moment could last forever.

Like it? Hate it? Shall I continue…?

This was about 5 pages long. I have another 5 that I have ready and will post shortly. Do you all like short chapters? Or are long chapters okay? B/c I can post the 10 page chapters all at once if you want, in case I decide to do future installments. I tend to be a bit long winded. Let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2 Beware Crazy Yaoi Fangirls

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive Pornograph OVA

Author's note: Um, Ueno's friend 'Kazu' is the guy that tries to talk Ueno into going to that 'group date thing' I dunno if he has a name in the manga? Do any of you know? I'll change it to that if so. Also, what about that creepy Master guy? Is his name ever revealed in the manga? B/c he may make an appearance later in this story….

Chapter 2: Beware Crazy Yaoi Fangirls

The next day…for like the first time ever Ueno was actually excited about getting to go to school. There he'd get to see Aki again. Ooo! He couldn't wait. Ueno was whistling a merry tune and skipping through the front gates when his friend Kazu spotted him.

"_Ossu_, what's up, Ueno? You're looking rather cheery this morning." His friend gave him a suspicious look.

Ueno turned around a smile on his face which faltered upon seeing that it was his friend Kazu and not Aki. "Oh, it's just you Kazu." Ueno pouted.

Kazu frowned, "What's with the 'it's just' I'm hurt, man." Kazu seemed to turn thoughtful. "You've been acting really weird lately…happier…you got laid didn't you?"

Ueno instantly freaked. He was glad this question had NOT been asked whilst drinking something. "L-l-laid?" Ueno lowered his voice and looked around shifty-eyed. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Kazu shrugged, not really caring one way or the other. "Just a hunch, that's all."

"Ueno-_kun_!" Came a familiar sounding voice and Ueno turned to see Aki running up to him. Ueno couldn't help but smile as his fair maiden bounded towards him while classical music played in the background. Ueno quickly shook his head. Yep, he needed help.

Ueno tried to act casual, "Yo…Aki…chan." He faltered. Was it really okay for him to put 'chan' instead of 'kun' at the end of his name? Shit. What if he insulted the guy?

Kazu looked at the newcomer interestedly, "Yo." He greeted.

Aki looked at the other boy curiously.

Ueno felt the need to introduce them, "Ah, Aki this is my distant acquaintance Kazu – Kazu this is my friend Aki."

"_Oi!_" Kazu complained, "What's with the 'distant acquaintance' shit. That's harsh man."

Ueno waved his words off, "Yea, yea."

Ueno missed the look of pure bliss that had flashed across Aki's face. _Friend._ Ueno had called the likes of _him_ a friend.

Kazu looked Aki over, "So…what are you like a famous male model or something? Were the paparazzi chasing you and that's how you got into an accident?"

Aki blinked, Him? A model? "Who me? Oh no I could never…" _Be something successful. _

Ueno smiled, "Yea, I agree with Kazu. Maybe you should go to a modeling audition or something Aki. You just have that _look_ about you, you know."

Aki looked up in surprise, looking at Ueno a bit starry-eyed as he did so, "_Honto?_ Really? You really think so Ueno? Then maybe…I will try it…if you say so…" Aki hesitantly agreed, in his low voice. '_I wish I could somehow become someone important to this kind man…somehow…though I know I'm not worthy…_'

Ueno nodded and smiled back, "Come on! We'll be late for class guys!"

"Uh…right!" Aki raced after Ueno.

"Hey wait up! Why do I always get left behind, _mou!_" Kazu complained good-naturedly.

The entire school seemed to be very curious and interested in the new student Aki – he'd caused something of an uproar especially within the female populous on campus. Even all bandaged up – Aki stood out somehow.

Drool~

Ueno was thinking about this fact during class. But maybe that's because he was just that special. Ueno never thought he'd be 'interested' in another guy until he met Aki – and then he realized it didn't matter about being interested in a girl or a guy – it was about being interested in that _specific person_.

He hoped that perhaps Aki might be interested in him too. Sigh. But Aki was so good looking…surely he'd drop average 'ol Ueno for someone _cooler~_ once he could right? Why would someone as cool as Aki want him anyways? Pout.

Ueno also couldn't help but wonder if Aki was just thinking of using him for sex or something. Heh – he wouldn't really mind that at all but…if possible he'd like to have a more 'emotional' connection with Aki too.

He could only hope.

It was lunchtime and Kazu, Ueno, and Aki were sitting outside and eating lunch together…Ueno could feel the _stare~_ of the girls, who were eating their lunches nearby, on them. Heh. They were extremely jealous and envious that Aki was their friend – he and Kazu's that is. Aki also seemed to ignore anyone else that even tried to befriend him and just concentrated on Kazu and Ueno. Kazu seemed slightly pleased and surprised that Aki had deemed _him_ worthy enough to pay attention to. Heh…

Kazu was so clueless…thank gods for that though since Aki was a total flirt! He was always trying to play footsie with Ueno under the table at the library or try to give him a back massage during class, steal a kiss in the bathroom or drag Ueno into one of the stalls…

Kazu seemed to be completely unfazed by the snatches of PDA he had caught between the two of them. _Hmm~ is he really that dense?_ Ueno wondered.

"Open up Ueno, say _Ahhh~_" Aki was saying as he held up a shrimp with his fingers for Ueno to eat suddenly.

Ueno turned to face Aki, giving him his full attention again. "Uh…" Ueno was going to object but Aki kept closing in with the shrimp anyways and had managed to get the shrimp between Ueno's lips somehow, and as Ueno took the rest of the shrimp into his mouth he somehow ended up with one of Aki's fingers in his mouth!

Ueno blushed and Aki smiled mischievously at him.

"_Ohohohoho~ _what do we have here? A couple of newly weds?" Came a girl's teasing voice.

Ueno quickly pulled away from Aki's finger. Aki pouted. Both boys turned their attention to the newcomer-

Ueno recognized her as Kazu's sister Taiga. Taiga was…weird. She was a shorthaired, tomboy with a fiery temper, who was in the boy's Kendo Club too. Yep. The _boy's _division since she had been so violent while in the girl's that they had decided they couldn't handle her, and so had tossed her into the boy's instead. She could take on a full-grown man twice her size with her bamboo sword and take him down in seconds.

Which WAS something to watch since Taiga was a tiny little thing, about 5' 2", short hair, no boobs…really, she should have been born a guy…Ueno thought to himself.

Taiga's eye twitched as if she could read Ueno's thoughts. "_Oi!_ Just where do you think you're looking?! Ueno _no baka!_"

Ueno seemed to catch himself and put his hands up before him in a placating gesture, "Uh…sorry about that Taiga-_chan_. I was just zoning out, really."

Taiga narrowed her eyes at him but then merely shrugged. "Whatever…" She looked over at Aki curiously and then back at Ueno, a cat's paw smile forming on her lips. "So aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_." The way she had said the word 'friend' unnerved and unsettled Ueno.

Ueno gulped, "Oh, this is Aki. Aki…this is Kazu's sister Taiga – be careful around her okay? She's really violent."

Before Aki could open his mouth to say anything Taiga had reached over and grabbed one of Ueno's ears-

"Violent?! Is that any way to introduce your cute, feminine friend! _Mou!_" Taiga twisted Ueno's ear.

"_Iteee~_ Owww" Ueno complained, tears springing to his eyes.

Aki blinked at Taiga. She was indeed a violent girl…o.o;

"I don't lie to my friends!" Ueno shot back as he tried to free himself from Taiga's iron gasp. Ow! His poor ear!

Aki decided he should do something to help poor Ueno out. "_Ano_…I don't mind Taiga-_chan_. I already think you're cute without Ueno having to say so."

Taiga's temper did a 180-degree turn around. "You think _I'm_ cute?" Her eyes had turned into two large hearts.

Aki nodded simply.

"Gah!" Taiga began to gush, "I just love this guy! Where did you find him Ueno? He's a real piece of work alright. You're just so…_kawaii!_ Aki-_chan_, mind if I take a picture of you for the school newspaper?" Taiga whipped out her trusty camera that she went nowhere without.

Ueno moaned. _Oh no~_ not the camera. Taiga was head of the school newspaper and was a devil with a camera alright, determined never to miss a 'Kodak moment'. "Taiga-_chan_! Aki doesn't want his picture taken! _Mou!_ I mean he's all beaten up – who would want their picture taken looking like that!" Ueno complained carelessly.

_Looking like that. _

Aki's expression fell and a blue cloud of dejection seemed to swirl around him as he hung his head…

Ueno seemed to notice his mistake and immediately apologized, "Ah! That's not what I meant Aki-_chan!_ I wasn't saying or implying that you…you know…looked bad or anything. In fact," Ueno blushed, "You look great…really great…err, I mean good." '_Gah, what am I saying?!'_

Aki looked up, blinking, his eyes brightening and a hopeful look coming to his face. He had perked up just like a puppy about to get a treat. "_Honto?_ Really?"

Ueno scratched his cheek nervously, "Yea…you're, you know…um…beautiful." The words left Ueno's mouth before he realized what he had just done.

Taiga's giggling snapped Ueno out of his trance-like moment to realize he had just said all this out loud and in front of his two friends. GAH! He had just called a MAN – Beautiful!!

Taiga smiled knowingly as a look of horror crossed Ueno's face in response. She knew. She _so_ knew. "I have to agree, Aki-_chan_ is very beautiful isn't he Ueno-_kun_?" She questioned again in a singsong voice.

Ueno was going to _kill_ that girl!!

Suddenly, Aki was right next to him, gulp – "_Are_, oh no, your ear – it's all red…" Aki was pouting.

"It's nothing." Ueno was saying when Aki unexpectedly leaned over and latched his mouth to Ueno's ear!

Taiga gasped, her eyes becoming a bit starry. Kazu raised an eyebrow and Ueno turned beet red.

Aki was lightly sucking on his ear in publish! Well, the pain was going away; ah that was nice, ack! But that wasn't the point!

Flash, Flash

Huh? Uh oh!

Ueno looked up to see that Taiga had managed to snap a pic of that 'Kodak moment'. _Uso._ No way. Ueno's jaw dropped – oh no she didn't! "Taiga! Give me that damn camera!" Ueno stood up.

Taiga laughed, "Ha! No way! That was absolutely priceless! _Se magnific!_ Pure art! It will be one of my best masterpieces. That's _so_ going into my _private_ scrap book!"

Scrapbook? Ueno shook his head. He _really _didn't want to know.

Ueno approached her, narrowing his eyes at her, "You wouldn't dare."

Taiga smiled back innocently, "Oh yes I would."

"Grrr….Taiga!" Ueno growled, "Give me that film! You can't just take pictures of people without their permission!" He threw a punch at her.

Taiga easily dodged and laughed, "_Yadda, no~_ I don't think so!"

Aki stood up and put a hand on Ueno's shoulder, "It's not right to hit girls." He reprimanded.

Ueno blinked. Both Kazu and Taiga began to laugh. Aki looked confused.

Kazu took it upon himself to explain, "Don't worry about it Aki-_kun_, Ueno couldn't get a hit on my sister in a million years. They always fight like this and he hasn't ever been able to touch her. My sister is just that good."

Aki frowned. Yea, that or Ueno just plain sucked at hand-to-hand combat.

Taiga took Ueno's moment of distraction to lean in and whisper in his ear, "Copies will cost you 3000 yen." She skipped back to put distance between herself and Ueno laughing before he could catch her.

Ueno gawked back at her, his mouth gapping open like a fish. 3000 yen! "But that's…robbery! Come on!" Ueno then realized in horror that he had unwittingly revealed that he even wanted copies! _Mou!_ Today was _so _not his day.

Taiga laughed in triumph, "Maybe I'll give you a 10% discount. Heh, yea right. _Ja-ne!_" Taiga declared as she skipped away. "I have to go and get these babies developed!"

Ueno shook his head as he watched her go. That girl was a total weirdo. "Weirdo…" Ueno sighed heavily. And he had failed to get that film…he turned to Aki and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about that Aki-_chan_. I didn't get the film."

Aki however smiled and put an arm around Ueno's shoulders to whisper in his ear, "_Ino_…It's alright…I don't mind as long as you don't…"

Ueno blushed, "Uh, right…" Well, he supposed it didn't really matter as long as Aki didn't mind.

TBC…

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

I put TBC b/c I do have an idea for another scene…so we'll see where this story goes neh? If it gets popular it might become a multi-chapter fic, who knows lol! Oh and I usually end up writing action/adventure/romance…but if you guys want more 'drama' moments…like Aki/Ueno going on a date or something fluffy let me know and I will do my best at the drama stuff kk! 


	3. Prince comes to the rescue!

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive Pornography

Note: Some people have trouble seeing italics so I will put 'thoughts' into single quotes kk!

Warning: This chapter contains Yaoi people!

Chapter 3: _Prince Comes To The Rescue!_

The next day at school, Aki still couldn't get over how Ueno had wanted to just watch a movie with him. There was this unfamiliar warm feeling inside of his chest as he thought about '_Ueno. Ah, is this what it's like to have someone love you? Well, Ueno can't possibly love me but perhaps he does care about me or wants to be my friend maybe.'_ Aki smiled slightly to himself at the thought. Hope rising in his chest.

It was a hot summer day. Aki had enrolled in the Tennis Club but due to his injuries he couldn't participate in practice that day. However, the coach had put Aki on 'water bottle duty' because of it, which meant that Aki was in charge of filling up the guys' water bottles and handing them towels.

The boys teased Aki about being their 'water girl' and Aki just smiled lightly back at them not minding in the least.

He had been so distracted with all his thoughts going back to Ueno that this had made him lose track of time after practice and after he had finished putting all of the water bottles, cooler, and towels away in the gym storage closet Aki found that it was running late. He was all hot and sticky and sweaty however and decided he would run to the showers for a quick shower before heading home.

'_Ew, I smell. Yes, I think I must have a shower before I head home.' _Aki was decided as he strolled into the shower room glad to find that it was empty. Most of the other boys must have already showered and gone home Aki realized. It was probably better this way, now Aki had the showers all to himself.

It wasn't really as if he was the self-conscious type or anything, in fact he was an exhibitionist but he would rather not draw any undue attention to himself at the moment and since he was naturally hairless…down there, in the showers it would be hard NOT to draw attention to himself. He'd often been accused of 'shaving like a girl' after all.

But…things were different now. Aki blinked as he started to strip off his clothes. What had changed? And why? Hope maybe?

Aki shook his head and set his clothes aside turning on the shower and standing in the spray in such a way so that his injured arm wouldn't get wet. Because of his arm it would probably take him double the time it would have normally to shower he realized but there was just no helping it. He sighed. His Master had really done a number on him.

Aki was just lathering soap across his chest when he heard the sound of voices and footsteps approaching. Aki turned to see that three of the boys in the tennis club, and who had teased him earlier about being their 'water girl' had entered the showers.

"Hey, look who it is guys, our water _girl_." One of the dark-haired boys teased. Aki recognized this guy as being Taku.

His two friends were laughing good-naturedly along with him. Taku's friends – Shoji and Bano.

"Hi there." Aki greeted them with a nod, nonchalantly continuing to rinse the soapsuds off of his body.

However, Taku's eyes never left Aki's body and roved up and down his figure while he licked his lips in an appreciative manner. Taku then shrugged and began to strip off his own clothes carelessly, getting into the shower right next to Aki.

Shoji and Bano also stripped themselves of their clothes and entered the showers.

Aki paid Taku and the others no mind and tried to finished his shower as fast as possible…

Aki blinked at how his inner thought processes were working. 'Normally' or at least…not too long ago, Aki had gone with a 'if you got it flaunt it' mentality and had things been different from how they were now Aki probably would have even tried to seduce or tease Taku – who was so obviously into him.

But what had changed?

Why were things different now?

Ueno…

Taku dared a glance down at Aki's manhood and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that Aki was hairless. His lips moved into a leer. "Hey, Shoji, Bano, get a load of this guy – Aki shaves like a girl!"

Aki sighed. Had he seen this one coming or what?

Shoji and Bano both moved closer enough to take a quick look down towards Aki's crotch and their eyes also widened in surprise – then their expressions turned amused and they too began leering at Aki.

Aki was feeling oddly self-conscious all of a sudden…he decided he should go. He turned the shower off and reached out to grab a towel-

However-

Taku grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Hey, where're you going? You're not being shy are you? It's just us guys after all. Or did I offend you?"

Aki looked Taku directly in the eyes, he was used to dealing with guys like him after all. "No, but I really have to go."

Taku still didn't let go of Aki's wrist, however, and looked thoughtful. "Go? _Hmm~_ do you _really _want to?" There was a tinge of sarcasm to his voice.

Aki blinked, just what was this guy getting at? "Yes, I-"

"Bullshit." Taku suddenly grasped Aki harder and spun him around before slamming him against the shower wall, so that Aki's back was facing Taku. "That's not what I _heard_…"

Shoji and Bano both exchanged bewildered looks at Taku's actions.

"Hey man, aren't you taking this a little too far?" Shoji questioned hesitantly.

"Shut up." Taku growled.

"Shutting up now." Shoji squeaked.

Taku leaned over to Aki's ear and spoke in a low voice, "You see, I heard this rumor about you…that you'll fuck _anyone_."

Aki's eyes widened and he froze nervously. Where had Taku heard such a thing?

"Aren't you going to deny it?" Taku purred in his ear.

_Deny it? But…it's kind of true._ Aki thought to himself. Just because he hoped to maybe one day be in a serious relationship with Ueno in the nearby future didn't change what he was – or his past. He was…for lack of a better term, pretty much a man-whore. And did a man-whore like himself really deserve to have any respect anyways? Weren't these guys just treating him the way he should be treated?

"_Ooo~_" Taku said loudly enough so that Shoji and Bano could hear, "He didn't deny it – does that mean you want some fun?"

"No, I-" Aki started to say.

But Taku had reached down and shoved his index finger into Aki's puckered entrance roughly before he could finish. Aki gasped at the suddenly intrusion in surprise but because of the water from the shower the finger had slid in easily. "You liked that didn't you?" Taku teased, as he wasted no time in adding a second finger and then a third finger to Aki's entrance. He then began to pump his fingers in and out of Aki, while trying to find Aki's sweet spot.

"You see, they slid right in with barely any resistance." Taku was saying knowingly, "You really are a whore aren't you?" Taku grinned as he continued to tease Aki roughly.

Despite himself Aki could feel himself growing hard – it was just his body's natural reaction to this kind of foreplay though. It didn't necessarily mean that he wanted Taku. No, he didn't want Taku he- Aki's eyes widened when he realized this with a start. '_I don't want Taku.' _

"Stop." Aki started and was ashamed when his voice came out more as a breathy moan.

"Stop…you mean 'keep going'." Taku chuckled, "Look you're even hard. You really are a horny fag. You so want me so bad, don't you Aki? Don't deny it, whore." Taku continued and shoved his finger deeply and harshly into Aki so that Aki cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain-

Tears coming to his eyes.

'_I don't want to hurt you.' _Ueno's voice rang in his mind.

'_Ueno…' _Aki frowned. He didn't want Taku or any other man anymore…he just wanted Ueno. Ueno…who had treated him kindly and like a human being. Aki realized in that moment that he couldn't do this. He couldn't just _allow_ this to happen. Things were different now – or rather he wanted things to be different – he wanted to change, himself, his future. "No!" Aki said more forcibly as he shoved against Taku. "Let go! I don't want you!"

Taku frowned and shoved Aki against the shower wall more forcibly and Aki cried out in pain as his injured arm was jarred against the wall-

Taku was beginning to get frustrated by Aki's lack of cooperation and found that it was getting difficult to restrain the boy even though he was injured now that he was resisting him. "_Oi!_ Guys! What the hell are you waiting for? Get your asses over here and help me!"

Shoji and Bano both shared nervous looks-

"Uh, Taku, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Shoji began.

"Yea, I mean…he said 'no'. We could really get in trouble for this." Bano echoed.

Taku just laughed. "Trouble? Who the hell would believe this poof anyways? Besides, don't you two tell me that you don't want to fuck him. I saw the way you guys were eyeing him earlier. He's totally fuckable. Come on and help me – then we'll take turns. What do you say? Pretty sweet deal _neh?_"

Shoji and Bano stilled looked skeptical but upon looking at Aki's flushed, aroused body, as he was panting slightly and with Taku's fingers still shoved up his ass – this was more than enough to get those two boneheads aroused.

"A-alright, we're in…"

"Just…don't hurt him."

'_A considerate rapist. How quaint.' _Aki thought to himself and then suddenly remembered Ueno. '_A considerate rapist…? No!' _Ueno hadn't raped him. He'd actually forced himself on Ueno first and then begged to be fucked by him afterwards. He knew that had the situation been normal Ueno would have never even touched Aki – let alone _forced_ him into anything. He just wasn't that kind of person!

'_Ueno!' _"Get the fuck off of me!" Aki yelled as he shoved back against Taku again.

"Come on! Hold him!" Taku directed Shoji and Bano.

Shoji and Bano moved into action and helped to pin Aki up flush against the wall.

"I'll go first." Taku said as he began to take his fingers out of Aki's entrance, prepared to put in something much bigger.

Aki struggled against their grasp but he knew it was futile. It was three against one and Aki was injured. Dammit. This was totally pathetic, but – he had to try everything or else he'd never forgive himself. Aki opened his mouth and yelled as loudly as he could- "Help someone-!"

Taku quickly slammed a hand over Aki's mouth, "Shut up poof, or do you want me to be extra rough?" Taku growled threateningly.

And before Aki could respond—

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

All four boys turned to see none other than – Ueno.

Aki's eyes widened, Ueno! He suddenly felt very shamed since Taku's fingers were still up his ass and this must have looked pretty bad. What could Ueno think of him now?

"What does it look like, Ueno?" Taku frowned, and waved a hand at him, "Now why don't you just get lost. You're interrupting our fun. This doesn't concern you."

Ueno had been passing by the boy's shower room in search of Aki when he heard Aki's sudden and then muffled cry for help-

Ueno had immediately rushed into the bathroom thinking that perhaps someone had decided to rob Aki or something-

_Shit! I hope he's alright! _But the sight that met him instead was nothing like he had been imagining. Aki pinned up against the shower wall, a slightly pained expression on his face, and Taku's fingers clearly shoved up his ass-

That's when he had yelled at the top of his lungs:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

And then Taku had actually had the nerve to admit what they were about to do to Aki – that they were about to RAPE him for God's sake!! "Not my concern?!" Ueno saw red.

Ueno was normally a very easy going, carefree, mellow kind of guy but…ever since 'that event' he had sometimes had nightmares were Aki's mysterious Master had been raping Aki and Ueno had been there, simply watching, unable to do anything as Aki had suffered at his Master's hands. He had been helpless to do anything to stop it but-

This wasn't a dream. This was reality. "The hell I don't! Get the fuck away from my friend!"

Ueno lunged forward and fist raised, sent a punch into Taku's face.

Taku hadn't been expecting such a violent reaction especially from Ueno of all people and so he hit the shower wall. "Grab him!" Taku quickly ordered.

Shoji and Bano quickly grabbed both of Ueno's arms and Ueno struggled to free himself of their grasps but this had given Taku enough time to retaliate, and so he rushed forward and sent a hard punch to Ueno's gut.

Ueno's eyes bulged and he coughed in pain.

"Ueno!" Aki cried and tried to stop Taku by grabbing onto his arm. "No! Don't hurt him!"

"Get off!" Taku growled and simply shoved Aki away roughly so that he stumbled back and his head hit the shower wall as he fell back. Aki was seeing stars…from being handled so roughly and being injured he couldn't really tell which way was up anymore…

"Aki!" Ueno shouted in concern as he watched the stunned boy sink to his knees. "Bastard! He's injured!" Ueno brought his elbow back into Bano's stomach and then managed to get out of Shoji's grasp. But as Ueno turned to face them Taku and Shoji lunged at him at the same time and had Ueno pinned to the floor now-

Taku punched Ueno but Ueno punched him right back. It had become an all-out brawl and fists were flying-

But Ueno knew he would be overpowered eventually and that Aki…no! He couldn't let one of his nightmares come true! Not if he could help it. "Aki! Get the hell out of there! Go!"

Aki looked up at Ueno, a dazed expression on his face, "Ueno-kun…?" He questioned in his soft voice.

"GO!" Ueno yelled at him.

Aki's eyes widened at Ueno's tone of voice and the fierce look in his eyes. '_Ueno…is he trying to protect me? I can't let him do this. I'm not worth this.' _Aki shakily got to his feet, grabbed a towel and stumbled his way out of the shower room.

"You're not getting away!" Taku declared as he rushed after Aki.

"Oh no you don't!" Ueno lunged at Taku from the floor and grabbed both of Taku's legs in a hug. Taku was tripped up by the move giving Aki enough time to escape.

"Shit." Taku swore and turned to glare at Ueno. "You're going to pay for that, Ueno."

'_Gladly…' _Ueno thought. '_As long as he's not the one to pay…'_

Taku picked Ueno up by the front of his shirt collar and slammed him back against the shower wall-

The back of Ueno's head hit the tile and he saw stars, now he knew how Aki must have felt. "Any last words?" Taku raised his fist in front of Ueno's face.

Ueno spit in Taku's face, "Yea, go screw yourself!"

Taku grinned and leered down at Ueno, "Why do that when I can have that poof…speaking of which…why do you care so much about him? He's just your friend right? Or…do you want to fuck him too?"

Ueno's eyes widened dramatically at that comment.

Taku noticed, "Fuck me." Taku laughed amused. "You're a poof too~ I never would have thought _you_ were. You're such a boring nobody. He – well, it's easy to pick up on."

"Poof, poof, poof. You say that like it's a bad thing but you're obviously one too." Ueno glared.

Taku frowned, "I am NOT a poof. Aki's just fucking HOT."

It was Ueno's turn to frown. "That is so lame! You're in denial man. YOU ARE A POOF, GET IT?" Ueno blinked, wait a sec, couldn't this entire conversation also apply to him as well? Was he…GAY?!

"Keh, you come in here trying to act all cool and noble or some shit so that he'll like you. But we're the same, you just want to shove your dick up his-"

Ueno's expression had fallen at Taku's words. Was what he said true?

But before Taku could finish his sentence-

"_Hooryah!!_" A wooden sword suddenly came down and knocked Taku right over the head so that he fell forward unconscious.

Ueno watched in shock as Taku's body slumped to the ground and he looked up to see none other than Taiga with her wooden sword, "Taiga?" He looked past her to see Aki was not too far behind.

"Reinforce…ments…" Aki smiled weakly, giving Ueno a thumbs up as he used the wall for support.

Taiga brandished her _bokken_ sword out before her in a two-handed grip and set her sights on the last two guys – Shoji and Bano. "And now for you guys." She smiled.

"Oh shit." Shoji declared.

"Run!" Bano echoed as the two boys ran past Aki and Ueno and tried to make a break for it.

"You two aren't getting away!" Taiga declared as she ran after them, her eyes glowing red.

"_Oni_…that girl is an _oni_." Ueno shook his head.

"_Hooryah!_" Taiga cried out as she moved her _bokken_ sword skillfully through the air and took out Shoji and Bano, with a blow to the back of the neck and a chop to the stomach respectively.

Aki let out a breath of relief and sunk to his knees, the strength in his legs suddenly leaving him. He was just so relieved that Ueno was safe now, he had been so worried.

"Aki!" Ueno rushed over and knelt in front of the boy. He cupped Aki's face to make Aki look up at him. "Are you alright?"

Aki blushed, surprised at the note of concern in Ueno's voice. "Yes…thanks to you."

Ueno's brows furrowed, and he frowned at Aki. "But did those guys hurt you? Did they…?" Ueno trailed off uncertainly.

Aki shook his head and regretted this action instantly, his head spun and he began to feel dizzy. "No. They just touched me. That's all."

Ueno was still frowning however. Would Aki lie to him? He had seen Taku's fingers…

"You saved me, Ueno-_kun_." Aki said suddenly and in such a way that Ueno found himself focusing _all _of his attention on Aki. "_Arigato._" He said in that low, silky voice of his.

Ueno's eyes widened and he could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks. A boy had just made his blush!! And why was his heart hammering in his chest?! If Ueno didn't know any better he'd say this was the perfect opportunity to kiss the girl, err, boy he had just rescued. Ueno was unconsciously leaning in…

Flash, Flash

Aki and Ueno both turned to see a grinning Taiga with her trusty camera in her hands, '_Ooo~_ you both are just too cute! It's just like a prince who's just finished rescuing his princess scene! And now he's about to kiss her! Ooo! Come on, don't let me stop you Ueno!" She continued to gush, little hearts beginning to form and float around in the air around her.

Ueno's eyebrows twitched. Oh no she didn't. "TAIGA! Give that back!" Ueno got up and charged. Taiga easily skipped out of the way while laughing.

"Ha! No way!"

Aki just smiled at them both, a warm feeling in his chest…thank god for princes…and yaoi fan girls. Heh. _Is this what it's like to have friends? Yea, maybe. _

Aki really was beginning to feel like a 'princess' or 'damsel in distress' that day when Ueno insisted in walking Aki safely home to his apartment. Aki didn't know if he should be allowed to feel this happy…that someone actually cared about him, actually gave a damn if something bad were to happen to him. It seemed unreal.

Ueno seemed awkward at the door, a hand behind his head, "So you'll be okay?"

Aki smiled and nodded simply, "Yes, of course."

"Well, alright then." Ueno let out a breath of relief and looked at Aki. He seemed to be hesitating about something-

Aki raised an eyebrow at him, "Ueno…?"

"Um, err, can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

Both Aki's brows rose and he beamed, "Sure."

Ueno's eyes lit up, "Great! See ya tomorrow!" He leaned over and quickly placed a kiss on Aki's cheek.

Aki's eyes widened in surprise.

Ueno blushed. "Yea…that was just…bye!" Ueno took off running.

Aki raised a hand to his cheek in stunned disbelief. Ueno had just kissed him. Happiness swelled in Aki's chest as he entered his apartment and shut the door behind him; he looked down to notice two letters. _Hmm~_

He opened the first to find it was a rent overdo notice. No biggie there, he'd just have to charge it…he opened the next letter to find a credit card cancellation statement. His eyes widened, someone had completely emptied out his entire bank account. And there could only be one person capable of doing such a thing – the very man who had helped Aki set up the account in the first place.

_Master…is this your way of saying I can't make it on my own with you? _Aki crumbled the letter in his hand. _This time I'll prove you wrong. Somehow…Ueno…why couldn't I have met you first, instead of Master._

Author's note: And that's how you turn Sensitive P. into an action, adventure story! Lol! I know I can't help it! That's just how my stories turn out.

So like it? Hate it? Shall I continue? Hmm, I wonder what poor Aki will do for money now….?

Ueno: (scratches the back of his neck) I have a really bad feeling about this…

Menchi-kun: I'm so glad you like my fic! I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought. Yea, I've been dying to read fics about these two as well, and I wish I could afford the manga…or buy it but…how to purchase something called 'Sensitive Pornography' without your parents going nuts you know?! Hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive Pornograph.

Chapter 4: Wet Dreams

Ueno couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning in bed while the day's events replayed in his mind. How Aki nearly got raped – how he had rescued him – and how he had wanted to kiss Aki…(even though he was a guy). And how he had even kissed Aki on the cheek goodbye.

Ueno turned red as he thought back on this. Gah! What the hell had he been thinking?! Or doing? '_What must Aki think…?_' Though Aki didn't really seem to mind AND had even told Ueno he could come and pick him up so that they could walk to school together. Hmm~

Aki…thoughts of Aki filled Ueno's mind…the sight of him naked in the shower with fingers shoved up his ass…the sight of him saying '_Arigato_'. His soft silky voice.

'_Uh oh…' _Ueno could feel himself becoming aroused. '_I'm hard._'

Ueno gulped. Yep, he was definitely attracted to Aki. There he admitted it to himself. Did that mean he was gay? Ueno had the feeling Aki could turn anyone gay…Ueno's eye twitched at the thought…

Ueno put a hand down his boxer shorts and grasped his hand around his aching member. He gasped with relief – he was so _painfully_ hard. He began stroking himself to the image of a naked Aki in his mind, wet and pressed up against the shower wall…

It didn't take long for Ueno to come into his hand.

As soon as Ueno came back down from the high he got from the intense pleasure of his orgasm he immediately felt guilty for some reason. What if he really was like Taku? Because Gods, there was just no denying it – he _wanted_ Aki. Badly.

Ueno put his face in his hands and moaned. '_Argh! This wouldn't be so complex if I hadn't fallen in love with another guy!! Wait, love…?_' Ueno blushed. '_Why me? Kami-sama!!_' Ueno inwardly yelled up to the heavens.

Ueno tried very hard NOT to skip (or whistle) as he made his way to Aki's apartment – he would go to see Aki-chan! His love~! Ueno shook his head. His mind was being totally weird lately. Taiga would have a field day if she could read Ueno's mind.

Ueno was feeling nervous for some reason as he approached Aki's apartment door – was it because he had admitted to himself that he _liked_ Aki. This had added a whole other dimension to things. Hmm~

Ueno's palms were sweaty and he wiped them on his pants before gathering his courage to ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" Came Aki's voice from inside.

Ueno held his breath and then Aki opened the door-

Aki looked amazing. Most of his facial wounds had healed and so Aki had removed the bandages that had been on his face. He only had on his sling. And he was wearing this silky shirt that looked like liquid silver along with a pair of tight fitting, black pants. A few of the buttons on the shirt had been left undone giving Ueno a nice eyeful of part of Aki's pale chest.

Drool~

Aki giggled, "Ueno-_kun_, you're staring."

Ueno snapped out of it and blushed, putting a hand behind his head in a bashful manner, "Right, sorry. Good morning, by the way." '_Ack…by the way?! Smooth Ueno, real smooth._'

Aki just smiled back however, "Good morning, Ueno-_kun_."

Ueno smiled back. He knew he was probably grinning like an idiot. "Shall we go?"

Aki nodded, "Let's."

The two boys stated off towards their University and Ueno was on cloud nine, however…he looked at Aki out of the corner of his eye pensively – Aki seemed…_different_ today for some reason.

More quiet, subdued, distant. Usually by now Aki would have 'put a move on him' or teased him about something. Aki was such a flirt and had NO sense of personal boundaries or what was an acceptable amount of PDA. Hmm, was something wrong, or perhaps bothering Aki? Ueno wondered. '_Oh my god, did I remember to put deodorant on this morning?! Do I smell or something?! Ack!'_

Maybe he should check…Aki wasn't watching him so…Ueno risked it and lifted his arm and sniffed…

Sniff, sniff

Aki turned and lifted an eyebrow at Ueno, "Forget to put deodorant? I have some in my bag if you need any." Aki offered politely.

Aghast Ueno turned to see that he had been caught smelling his armpit of all things! Ueno waved his hands frantically in the air before him, "Ah, no…I just thought maybe I did since you're so…far away from me."

A look of surprise crossed Aki's face and then he smiled warmly at Ueno, "Oh? Was I? I hadn't noticed, allow me to remedy that right away." Aki came over and got into Ueno's personal bubble and casually slung his arm around Ueno's shoulders, "This better?" Aki breathed in Ueno's ear. "You shouldn't be so self conscious Ueno…I like the way you smell."

A small pleasant shiver went down Ueno's spine as a result. He blushed. '_Gah! Who says stuff like that?!' _But…now he got to be really close to Aki and he could now smell the boy's own scent…strawberries. Mmm~ Ueno smiled shyly and said teasingly, "_Mou_, you're such a flirt but…I'm glad you're back to normal. I was worried something might be wrong or something…."

Aki blinked, "Wrong…?"

"You were being so quiet."

"Oh…" A dark shadow crossed Aki's face before it was gone so fast Ueno was sure he had just imagined it, "It's nothing…I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Ueno nodded back sympathetically, "Ah, I can relate to that. I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Aki grinned teasingly, "Mmm~ up all night thinking of me?"

Ueno blushed as his mouth dropped open – How did Aki know?! "I…" Ueno began nervously.

Aki's expression turned to surprise when he realized this had actually been true and he just smiled leaning in to whisper in Ueno's ear, "You're so kind aren't you?"

Ueno shivered. '_Kind?'_ He inwardly sagged. He didn't think so…

***

'_Inai!…Iani!…Not here…or here!_' Ueno inwardly freaked. He was supposed to meet Aki at the bench that was in the school courtyard so that they could eat lunch together but when Ueno had gone to their meeting place – Aki hadn't been there. After having waited for the silver-haired boy for about 10 minutes, Ueno had become worried. What if something similar to the 'shower incident' was occurring…! Aki drew trouble to him like a magnet! '_Shit! What if it's Taku and those guys again…!'_

Ueno ran around the school grounds searching for Aki frantically. He was in such a hurry that he wasn't really paying any real attention to where he was going so that he ended up running slam into someone-

BAM

'_Ugh! My head!'_ Ueno sat up to see who he had run into and saw that it was none other than –

Kazu.

Ueno blinked at the boy with the dull expression and hooded eyes, "Oh, Kazu it's just you."

Kazu frowned, "_Oi_, is that anything to say to a person you just barreled over? How about an 'I'm sorry' Geez…"

Ueno sighed and stood up, "Right, I'm sorry Kazu, but I'm in too much of a hurry to hang out with you right now."

Kazu got up and dusted himself off, "I noticed. Where's the fire?"

"I can't find Aki anywhere."

Kazu blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh your good-looking friend? He was kidnapped." Kazu nodded knowingly.

"_Nani!?_ What?!" Ueno grabbed Kazu by the front of his shirt and brought him close to his face – so close that they were nearly nose-to-nose. "By who?" Ueno demanded.

Kazu looked shocked, eyes wide, both of his brows shooting up to his hairline. "Um, by my sister, dude."

Ueno blinked. "Taiga? Oh." Ueno let Kazu go, beginning to feel a bit foolish for his overreaction.

Kazu adjusted his shirt, "Yea, she's taken Aki to the photography club room for some reason…" Kazu shrugged. "Probably needed his help with something. No big."

Ueno let out a breath of relief. Whew. "Thanks, Kazu." Ueno thanked him before turning off to run back towards the school building where the photography clubroom was.

Kazu watched him go, scratching his head confusedly, "Hey! Who did you think had kidnapped Aki?"

"No one!" Ueno called back and waved it off as he ran off.

Kazu frowned before shrugging it off. "And he thinks I'm the weird one."

***

"Aki!" Ueno declared as he burst through the door to the photography clubroom. He was sure Taiga had forced Aki into doing something weird…or put him into some kind of weird costume or something. '_Yea, like a maid costume.' _Ueno mused, an image of Aki in a maid's outfit springing to his mind. '_And Taiga's probably in there taking pictures of Aki in it while making him do all sorts of inappropriate poses…'_

But the sight that met Ueno was a purely normal one. Ueno found himself to be _almost _disappointed. Ah, who the hell was he kidding. He _was_ disappointed.

Aki was standing by the window striking a casual pose with his arms behind his head while wearing a high school uniform – Aki and Taiga both turned to Ueno curiously due to his loud entrance.

Taiga's eyes lit up immediately with mischievous, "Ah Ueno-_kun_! Perfect timing!"

"Ueno…_kun_?" Aki ran his eyes over Ueno and took in his disheveled appearance. "Is something wrong?"

Ueno realized what he must have looked like – all sweaty, out of breath, and there was even dirt and grass on his clothes due to his collision with Kazu outside the school. "Huh? No I-" Ueno began to bashfully explain.

Aki narrowed his eyes at Ueno and was looking worried.

"Was just trying to find you. And I bumped into Kazu instead – quite literally." Ueno finished.

Aki opened his mouth and had Ueno imagined it or had Aki's expression almost been…angry? Before Aki shut his mouth and a surprised look crossed his face along with a softness coming over his features, "Oh."

"Kyahhh!" Taiga immediately began to gush at the two. "You two are really just too cute!"

Ueno slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head.

Aki just appeared amused.

Ueno stalked forward and grasped Aki's wrist, "We're going – Taiga you can't just kidnap people and force them to let you take pictures of them!" Ueno berated as he began to drag Aki off.

Aki appeared even more amused than before however. "She didn't force me, Ueno-_kun_. She asked me for my help and I was happy to give it to her. Ueno-_kun_ are you trying to rescue me?" Aki teased.

Ueno blinked back at Aki in surprise. '_Huh?_ _Aki…doesn't need saving? Then…gah! What the hell am I doing?'_ He let go of Aki's wrist as if he had been burned-

Taiga tittered, "Oh! You're so overprotective of him! That is just too cute!" Then Taiga's expression turned oddly serious as she went into 'business mode'. Anyways, he's right you know – I didn't _force_ Aki to do anything. I _asked_ him for his help and he gave it to me of his own freewill. You see, I was hired to take pictures of Izanagi highschool's new school uniform – they wanted a handsome male model to help increase interest in the school but since they're a public school they couldn't afford to have a 'professional' model. I told them I might know someone who would fit the bill ya know. And so that's why I'm taking pictures of Aki-_chan_ in the uniform for their new brochure."

Ueno let out a breath. Was that all? That was almost…normal. For Taiga that is.

"Now…let's get you changed, shall we?" Taiga began to push Ueno towards the dressing room a.k.a the closet.

"Huh?"

"I need to take some shots with two male students and bro bailed on me – he's such a lazy bum! So it looks like you're it!"

Ueno shook his head. "No – no frickin way."

Taiga pouted, "Oh come on, please." She leaned in to whisper in Ueno's ear. "I can make Aki do a hugging pose. Or some other sexy pose. Or even make him dress up in whatever you want later. I saw how you looked disappointed when you first came bursting through the door. If I had to guess you thought I had dressed Aki up in a maid's costume didn't you?"

Ueno blushed guiltily and remained wisely silent.

Taiga smiled knowingly.

"I would enjoy the chance to get to take a picture with you, Ueno-_kun_. _Please?_ It might be fun." Aki asked hesitantly with a shy smile.

_Ah~_ How could Ueno refuse his Angel?! _Too cute~_

Ueno scratched his cheek and tried to appear nonchalant, "_Ino_, sure…'

Taiga smiled a cat's paw smile, "You _so_ want him…" She whispered in Ueno's ear and it took ALL Ueno's willpower NOT to throttle her. Good thing she was a girl even if she didn't really act like one.

Ueno quickly got changed into the high school uniformed and hesitantly came out from the closet.

Aki looked him up and down appreciatively. "Mmm~ you look really good, Ueno-_kun_. Black suits you."

Ueno blushed. Was this becoming a habit? Did people in love blush ALL the time or something? Ueno shook his head. "Really? Thanks…" Ueno knew he was no Lancelot especially when compared with an Adonis like Aki himself but…if Aki said he looked good, well, that was all that really mattered to him. Ueno considered himself a simple sort of guy.

"Alright – now stand together!" Taiga directed them and Aki and Ueno did as they were told.

"No – closer – closer – there. Perfect." Taiga began to take a few shots. "Good. Now Aki sling your arm over Ueno's shoulder. Good. Now I want the both of you to laugh and smile – try and look like you're both really happy to be going to school together – Action!"

Ueno felt nervous with Aki so close to him all of a sudden – and Taiga! Damn that _oni!_ Ueno didn't know a thing about photography or modeling. How was he supposed to just laugh and smile happily about school? Ueno turned to Aki-

Aki smiled broadly at Ueno, and was looking extremely happy. It made butterflies flutter in Ueno's stomach and made him smile shyly back in response.

Taiga took the shot and lowered her camera. The two boys were just smiling and staring at each other. Taiga coughed. "Ahem! You both are supposed to look happy about _school_ – not that you're in each other's arms and about to make out!"

"Taiga!" Ueno burst out in indignation as he leapt back away from Aki. Mortified he turned to look in Aki's direction but Aki was just laughing softly – almost hesitantly.

'_So he can laugh, really laugh. Those times before felt fake. His laugh is so soft and hesitant…almost as if he's afraid to be enjoying himself.'_ Ueno's heart clenched in his chest. There was something almost sad about Aki's laugh as if he didn't expect this happiness to last.

Taiga and Aki's attention turned to the pensive Ueno. Taiga looked at him from her camera lens and zoomed in on him. "Hey, is something wrong Ueno?"

Ueno shook is head and slapped the sides of his face with his hands. "Nah."

"Good! _Yosh!_ Because we still have TONS more pictures to take! Now think happy school boys NOT happy _lovers_ got it?"

"TAIGA!"

***

"Yosh! That's a wrap guys! We can call it a day." Taiga lowered her camera. "Good job boys." Taiga slapped Ueno on the back appreciatively. Ow.

Ueno just sighed heavily – Taiga was _such_ a slave driver.

Aki bowed, "It was a pleasure working with you, Taiga-_san_."

Taiga blinked and looked surprised before she waved him off, "Yea, yea."

Ueno cleared his throat and called out to Aki as the boy was turning to go, "Hey, can I walk you home?"

Aki turned around, his expression brightening before it suddenly dampened. "Ah, I would love that Ueno-_kun_ but there's…something I need to do today."

Ueno's spirits fell. "Oh, I see."

Aki noticed his look and opened his mouth to suggest something else. "But-"

Taiga however grabbed Ueno's shoulder stopping him from continuing after Aki and held onto him in a vice grip. "Well, you heard the man, Aki-_chan_. You just run along now." She shooed him off. "I need to speak with Ueno-_kun_ about something alone."

"Well, uh, okay." Aki blinked before nodding and then bowed. "Goodbye then." He left and Ueno watched him go with a pout. He couldn't help but wonder what Aki had been about to say before Taiga had interrupted him. '_Argh! Taiga!'_

Taiga gave Ueno an assessing look. "Hmm~ you really do like him don't you?"

Ueno spun around to glare at Taiga, "That's really none of your business Taiga!"

Taiga's expression turned serious, "Neh, how much do you really know about Aki anyways?"

Ueno blinked. And opened his mouth only to close it. The answer of course was 'not very much'. "What does that matter?"

Taiga sighed heavily and pinned Ueno with a harsh stare. "Just…be careful not to end up getting your heart broken, Ueno-_kun_."

Ueno looked away. "What's that supposed to mean anyways?"

Taiga shook his head and frowned. She then looked Ueno up and down, from head to toe, and shook her head again and sighed heavily in an overly dramatic manner.

Ueno's eye twitched. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

Taiga walked over and poked Ueno in the stomach. "Tsk tsk tsk, it's just as I suspected – flab."

Ueno bristled, cheeks pink. "So?"

"So, how are you planning on protecting Aki-_chan_ if you're weak?"

Ueno blinked. '_Protect Aki-chan?'_ "Why do you think he needs protecting?"

"I saw Taku stalking Aki earlier – it looks like Taku doesn't plan to give up on Aki so easily. And…I won't always be there to bail you out, Ueno. So, what are you going to do?"

"Do? What can I do…?" Ueno trailed off helplessly.

Taiga clapped her hands together and beamed. Her eyes becoming a bit starry. She looked _way_ too happy all of a sudden AND enthusiastic. Ueno was immediately on his guard. When Taiga looked that happy whatever it was wasn't good. "Why join the Kendo Club of course!"

Ueno's jaw dropped. '_Join the Kendo Club? Me?'_ The Kendo Club was full of brawny, muscular, tough guys – Ueno was so NOT a tough guy…

"Let me get this straight. You want me to join the Kendo Club?" Ueno raised a brow at her. "You can't be serious. They would eat me alive."

There was a mysterious glint in Taiga's eye, "Dead serious – if you have something to protect then you need the strength to protect it. That's what being a man is all about! Booyah! Ossu!"

Ueno felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow in response. "Uh, I think you're forgetting something here Taiga – you're NOT a man."

She ignored him and continued on. "You can do it Ueno! And besides I'll be there to look after you. Come on, be a man!" She thumped his back.

'_Those Kendo Club guys will chew me up and spit me out. They'll use me as a live target too. No thank you.'_ Ueno did the only logical thing he could think of doing – he made a break for it. "I'll think about it!" Ueno called back as he ran away from Taiga as fast as his legs would carry him.

"BAKA!" Taiga called after him.

***

Ueno kicked a soda can dispiritedly while he was on his way home. Pout. He had really wanted to walk Aki home too. He wondered what the boy had to do, '_Maybe he has a date? He is a really good looking guy…_' Ueno sighed heavily. He couldn't possibly be Aki's only friend after all – Aki was just too…_cool_. He was bound to have a ton of old acquaintances from whatever University he went to before he had transferred to Ueno's. Had he been popular there too? Ueno mused. He had probably been a real Romeo…

Ueno realized it really was true that he knew next to nothing about Aki's past. Hmm~ Ueno shook his head. '_I don't need to know anything…_'

Ueno was about to turn the corner, which led to his block – when he suddenly caught sight of Aki. '_Aki!'_ What was the boy doing in Akihabara? _Hmm~_ Ueno watched as Aki was talking to someone. Ueno almost called out to him but stopped himself. He was suddenly curious. Maybe listening in could give Ueno a clue to Aki's past?

Before Ueno realized what he was doing he was hiding behind a trashcan and spying on Aki. '_Gah! What am I doing?! It's like I'm a stalker or something…!_'

"I'm really sorry kid – but we just filled that position. Try again some other time." A store manager explained to Aki.

Aki nodded and then bowed. "I see. Thank you for your time, sir." Aki walked away.

And intrigued, Ueno followed close behind Aki and to the next store on the strip.

This time it was a female manager at a popular clothing store that Aki was speaking to-

"My! Aren't you handsome! You'd be perfect to work here!" She gushed.

"Really?" Aki's red eyes lit up.

But a frown formed on the woman's lips and she tapped her chin, "Ah it's such a shame but we just hired someone else to fill that job opening. So we're no longer hiring. And we've already written up a contract with him…or else I have to say we definitely would have hired you."

Aki's expression fell.

The woman noticed and appeared sympathetic. She placed a hand on Aki's shoulder and Ueno had to stop himself from yelling out, '_Oi!_ Don't touch him!'. "Don't give up hope. A job can't be all that hard to find for such a handsome and polite young man such as yourself _neh?_"

Aki looked up and smiled a strained smile back at her. "Yea, you're probably right."

'_Ah, so he's just job hunting. Keh, that's all. Nothing at all weird or suspicious. Aki probably just wants a part time job or something now…now that he's living on his own.' _Aki tried not to think it but the thought: '_Now that that guy isn't paying him…_' still popped up in Ueno's mind.

Ueno clenched his fists and shook his head. He decided to keep following Aki for moral support. Silently rooting for Aki each time he tried a place for a job. Aki tried at least 20 places and it was already getting dark. At each place the position that Aki was asking about had just recently been filled.

'_Talk about rotten luck.'_ Ueno couldn't help but feel sorry for Aki. He really did seem to be having some bad luck in job hunting that day.

Aki sighed heavily and crossed out another place with a red X that had been a 'miss'. He decided he had better get 'home'. Aki rubbed his arms with his hands, it was getting really cold out. He could even see his breath as he breathed out. He really should have picked something warmer to wear during his job hunting, Aki mused to himself, but then shrugged. It was too late now.

Ueno watched as Aki folded up the newspaper he had been carrying and which had most likely contained the classified and employment ads – this meant Aki had _finally_ decided to call it a night and go home. Ueno decided he had better call it a night as well and head home too.

Ueno was turning to go and leave Aki since he really didn't want the other boy to find out he had been stalking him – he'd think he was a total weirdo for sure! When he looked at Aki one last time and watched as the boy suddenly stumbled forward and then collapsed-!

"Aki!" Ueno rushed to his side, coming out of his hiding place. Ueno turned Aki over and began to try and shake him awake. "_Oi!_ Aki!"

Aki's eyes fluttered open, "Ueno…_kun_?"

Ueno let out a sigh of relief, "Yea, here." Ueno helped Aki sit up. "Think you can stand?"

"I…I think so…" Aki spoke in a weak voice.

Ueno helped Aki to stand by putting one of Aki's arms around his shoulders to help support him. Aki's legs still seemed wobbly however. "Are you okay? Are you sick or something? Should I take you to the hospital?" Ueno was beginning to panic.

Aki shook his head. "No…I'm fine I just-"

_Rumble, rumble_

Aki blushed.

Ueno raised an eyebrow, "Was that your stomach just now?"

Aki was still blushing as he nodded, and let his bangs come down so that they could cover his embarrassed expression.

"What did you do? Skip lunch or something?" Ueno frowned at the limp boy in his arms.

"Well, yes, I-" Aki admitted softly.

"What were you thinking?! Just look at you…you can barely stand. You must be anemic or something." Ueno sighed heavily and ruffled his hair. "I guess I have no choice. You're coming home with me, right now."

Aki blinked. "Ueno…?" Had he always been this bold? Did that mean Ueno planned to take Aki home and 'take him'. Gulp.

Ueno smirked. "I'll cook you dinner!"

Aki face-faulted. '_Dinner?'_ Ueno would never cease to surprise him! His heart fluttered in his chest. Ueno wanted to cook him dinner. "That would be delightful, Ueno-_kun_."

Ueno just beamed at Aki and helped him back to his apartment.

***

What Ueno didn't know was that Aki hadn't eaten the entire day because without his credit card funds he no longer had the money to buy food or groceries.

"I feel like I've taken in a stray." Ueno joked as he set Aki down on the couch gently and headed off towards the kitchen.

Aki grinned "That's because you have. A stray rabbit." He lay back on the cough suddenly feeling weak.

Ueno laughed and went about fixing the two of them dinner. Ueno made them both beef and broccoli over steamed rice. It had been delicious. In fact, it was one of the best meals Aki had had in a while. His Master had sometimes made him cook his meals for him but then had made Aki watch him eat the food while not letting Aki eat any of it. He had forced disgusting microwave dinners upon Aki from time to time saying that a 'pet' needed to eat 'boxed food'. Ueno had made sure Aki ate every bite on his plate, and when Aki had tried to stumble to the door – not having wanted to impose himself upon Ueno's hospitality any longer-

Ueno had surprised him yet again by suddenly picking him up bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom. Aki's heart had begun to pound madly in his chest. _Does Ueno plan to take me now…? _Ueno set the slightly dazed and flushed Aki back on the bed and then put a hand to the boy's forehead.

Ueno shook his head, "It's like I thought. You have a fever. That's what you get for running around dressed like _that_ and on an empty stomach. Idiot." Ueno was of course referring to the fact that Aki had chosen to wear a shirt that was such a lightweight material even though it had been very cold out, and that the boy had unbuttoned the shirt halfway.

"I'm sorry…" Aki apologized in a low voice.

Ueno's frowned. "Nothing to be sorry for. But I'm afraid to let you walk home in your current condition. You may end up passing out right on the street." Ueno made a face at the thought. "So you can just stay here for tonight, alright?"

Aki looked around confusedly – but wasn't his Ueno's room? "And you…you'll be here with me?"

Ueno blushed and turned away, "Uh, don't worry about me. Now try and get some rest. Good night…Aki-_chan._" Ueno said before speeding out the door and slowly closing it behind him just as Aki said:

"Goodnight, Ueno-_kun._"

***

Aki later awoke around 1 am to find himself warm and snug in Ueno's bed. He put a hand to his forehead and found it cool. His fever had apparently come down thankfully and he was feeling quite rested and content. But…where was Ueno? Aki looked around the room searchingly and then shrugged. He was suddenly very thirsty and decided to go to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He hoped Ueno wouldn't mind.

He passed through the living room and spotted Ueno on the couch fast asleep.

Aki's eyes widened. Ueno had given _him_ the bed and had opted to sleep on the couch. It was cold in the living room and Aki could see that Ueno was slightly shivering from the cold. The only heater that Ueno owned seemed to have been placed in Ueno's room.

Aki rushed back to the bedroom and pulled the comforter off of the bed. He ran back into the living room and then put the cover over Ueno's sleeping form carefully. Aki reached over to fondly run his fingers through Ueno's short hair. He just couldn't help himself. The boy was so cute when he was sleeping.

"Aki…_chan_…" Ueno murmured in his sleep. "How?"

Aki smiled but then his faltered and turned sad as he continued to look down at Ueno's carefree sleeping face. "You really are too kind, Ueno-_kun_. I can't…I shouldn't be here though. _He_ has eyes everywhere and if _he _finds out about you Ueno…I'll be putting you in danger. I…had better go. Thank you for everything Ueno-_kun_."

'_I need to keep my distance from Ueno or else he could end up getting hurt because of me. I've been…careless. But I care about Ueno too much to let something happen to him now. I need to be more careful. Ueno…he saved me from the darkness in my heart. I could never even begin to repay him. My top priority is Ueno's safety.' _Aki nodded to himself, a fierce expression in his eyes.

Aki turned to leave the apartment and looked back at Ueno one last time. He then left Ueno's apartment and made the lonely trek back to his own lonely apartment. As soon as he entered his cold apartment the phone ominously began to ring:

Aki strolled over and picked it up. "Hello?"

'_Why hello there Aki-chan…have you missed me?'_

"Master?!" Aki blurted out in surprise.

Master chuckled. '_Are you done playing around with that loser boy yet? Are you ready to come back to me, Aki? Back to a real man. No man can satisfy you like I do…and you know it.'_

Aki's eyes widened. Master knew about Ueno? Shit! "Master, I already told you – it's over between us."

'_Did you really think it would be that easy to escape me, Aki-chan? I only let you go to show you how futile all this really is – you can't survive without me in the real world. You already have no money so how to you expect to be able to survive?'_

"I only have no money because _someone_ stole it. Besides Master, I was thinking of getting myself a job, a _real _job." Aki challenged back.

Master laughed. '_You? You won't be able to do it. You're a worthless human being Aki – don't forget that. What you really are…trash. Everyone eventually throws you away don't they? Or have you forgotten?'_

Aki remained silent as Master's words brought up memories that Aki had tried to keep buried deep within himself.

'_It won't work out between you and that boy either. And do you want to know why? It's because unlike you he's just a normal boy. He's lived an ordinary life and has a normal family, goes to school, has friends. He isn't really even gay. You may have managed to temporarily confuse him but ultimately he will realize that being in a relationship or even a fling with another man like you is pointless, meaningless, since it's not like it's going to be able to go anywhere. Not when the whole world will be against the two of you.' _

Aki's heart fell. Ueno really was just a normal boy. Was this perhaps the reason why Ueno hadn't 'taken him' back at his place? Had he already realized that a romantic or sexual relationship between the two of them would just be pointless?

Aki realized that Master was still speaking. '_And when he breaks your heart Aki-chan you'll have no one left but me. You'll see.' _

Aki hung up the phone unable to hear more.

***

TBC…

By Sophia Hughlette

Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy

Ueno: Phew! Nothing too bad happened to Aki in this chapter.

Sophia: Yea…I kinda miscalculated when 'something' is going to happen to Aki. It's probably going to happen in the next chapter…

Ueno: What?! What's going to happen to Aki-chan?! Tell me!

Sophia: Oh? Did I say that out loud? Opps. Just forget what I said Ueno.

Ueno: Aki-chan…Sophia you're an _oni_.

Sophia laughed evilly. _Buwhahaaha~_

AN: So what did you think? I haven't updated in a while so I thought I'd make this update an extra long one! I don't know when I'll get the next update up…but hey reviews motivate me so please review! Lol! This story has over 500 hits though….so I guess there are people reading this right? . .

Review responses:

Amythyst: Um…this is a story I just started so no it's not complete. Oh and I found the site that has the manga scans you mentioned! YAY! I'm going to read it right after I post this.

Warratah: I'm glad you're enjoying my fic! That sucks that you don't get to watch it much…hmm~ do you also have a copy downloaded to your computer? There's a free fansub of SP available online ya know. Aarinfantasy did the subs for it. Check out her website aarinfantasy(dot)com. And if you're worried about having the copy on your computer you should just do what I do and keep it on a data stick buwhahaha~

The Illustrious Tama: Thanks!

Alyuchiha913: Glad you're enjoying it.

Ovomarious: Aww..your favorite fic? I'm honored.

Fall4themusic: As you requested – MORE!

Menchi-kun: Thank you, thank you. Takes and eats the cookie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive Pornograph

AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy editing my new novel. I finished that (thank god) and am now working on the illustrations. Whew~ I may have you all give me your opinion on possible cover arts when I finish them to help me decide which one I should use if you all don't mind. Thank you. Just so there's no confusion Aki's Master will be named Tatsuya in my story from now on…

Chapter 5 – Things that seem to be too good to be true – usually are

Aki made his way to his University in something of a daze. His Master's phone call was a tangible weight on his shoulders…

What if his Master was right? Ueno really was just a 'normal boy'…What if Ueno really would throw Aki out just like 'that time'. Aki shook his head. No! Ueno was different. He would be different…he wouldn't betray Aki…or would he?

And even if Ueno did end up betraying Aki – Aki wondered if he really cared. As long as he got to be by Ueno's side for a little while longer…being with Ueno was like a 'dream'. When Aki was with Ueno _anything_ seemed possible. It almost seemed to Aki as if he could survive in the 'Real World' and without his Master's help.

Aki stumbled – his mind was a complete mess. His emotions in turmoil. And memories of the past were beginning to creep up on Aki like haunting shadows, which were about to overtake him.

A past he couldn't escape from. A darkness that Ueno didn't know about. Would Aki's past eventually catch up to him and would Ueno still want him – even then?

Aki put a hand to his mouth suddenly feeling nauseous. He staggered forward – almost falling into a faint and that's when he ran into someone or rather fell into their arms—

"Whoa, watch it bud!"

Aki looked up weakly, "I'm sorry I-" Aki's eyes widened because the person that had caught him was none other than Taku!

Taku also seemed surprised to suddenly have Aki suddenly in his arms, his eyes widening as well. He abruptly looked guilty and removed his hands from Aki's shoulders, "Ah! Sorry…I wasn't…trying anything-"

Aki raised an eyebrow at Taku's strange behavior, and ran a hand back through his silvery hair in a nonchalant manner. "Oh?"

'_Eroi!~ Sexy~!'_ Taku couldn't help but think in his mind and drool. He quickly shook his head though to cure himself of such thoughts. A stern, fierce, and surprisingly serious expression came upon Taku's face as he looked back at Aki, his fists clenching at the boy's sides.

Aki noticed and wondered unconcernedly if Taku planned on punching him…

"The truth is Aki…I…I'm sorry." Taku managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Aki's eyes widened at this. He had never been apologized to before, well, except for Ueno. It was a strange, foreign feeling. Aki smiled slightly and waved off Taku's concern. "That was nothing…don't worry about it. Now if that's all. I really must be going now. Otherwise I'll be late for class." Aki turned, about to walk away.

"Wait!" Taku reached out and grabbed Aki's arm, spinning Aki around. "Truth is…I like you!"

Aki's eyes widened once more.

Taku removed his hand from Aki's arm now that he had the silver-haired boy's full attention. He began to fidget. "Um…you see…truth is…" Taku looked up and met Aki's eyes. "Please go out with me!!"

Aki face-faulted and his jaw dropped. "_Hai?_" A guy who had tried to rape him was now trying to ask him out? And after apologizing? Unreal. Aki's head was spinning and his eyes were swirly, dizzy-eyed. Stuff like this just didn't happen to him…right?

Aki could only look back at Taku in extreme confusion and bewilderment.

Taku let out a heavy sigh and his expression turned disappointed. He gave Aki a bemused smile. "Heh, I guess it really would be impossible for you to consider going out with a guy that nearly raped you. Gods, I'm such an idiot!" Taku declared and turned to beat his head against the wall of the nearby school building.

Aki's eyes widened in disbelief and he flinched as he watched Taku's forehead connect with the brick wall. When Taku pulled his head back and away from the wall Aki was even more surprised to see blood. So when Taku was about to bash his head against the wall again Aki put out his hand to block the hit – causing Aki's hand to get slammed into the brick wall and take the force of the blow instead of Taku's head, which Aki had managed to protect.

Aki flinched in pain and Taku blinked back at Aki in a mixture of shock and surprise at the boy's actions. Aki was helping _him?_ He didn't deserve the boy's help. He was scum…

"Don't…do that." Aki said in his low voice.

"Why…not?" Taku breathed, completely captivated by this enigmatic silver-haired young man.

"I already said I forgive you right?" Aki gave Taku a warm smile. "Besides, what you did to me was _nothing_. Believe me, I've had much worse done to me, so no worries!" Aki was saying in an almost cheerful manner.

Taku paled. "Somehow that fails to reassure me Aki-_san_. I feel like I'm some kind of villain in some kind of messed up story, or something…" Taku sighed heavily.

Aki shrugged.

Taku gave Aki a pitying look. "I guess being too beautiful can bring about it's own misfortune huh?"

'_Beautiful?'_ Aki blushed.

Taku ruffled his spiky black hair, "I know that it will be like nearly impossible for you to trust a scumbag like me but…maybe we could start as friends?"

"Friends?" Aki mouthed the word, the request curious on his tongue.

Taku nodded, swallowed and awaited Aki's reply with baited breath.

"Alright." Aki agreed easily. This had been the first time someone had asked to be his friend after all. Aki couldn't help but feel slightly happy about it…

Taku's eyes widened in surprise. "_Honto?_ Really?" '_Yes!'_ Taku inwardly cheered. Taku took both of Aki's hands in his. "You won't regret this Aki-_san_! I'll…show you I'm someone you can trust _neh?_" Taku beamed.

Aki just stared back at him, "Alright…"

Taku grinned and let go of Aki's hands. "I'll catch you later then, Aki-_san_! Bye!" Taku said before rushing off for class.

"Uh…bye." Aki waved back dazedly. '_Have I fallen into the Twilight Zone…?'_

"Aki-_chan_?"

Aki turned around to see Ueno with a strange expression on his face it was almost…pained? Worried? Confused? The emotions had been there but were suddenly gone so fast that Aki wasn't sure what they even were.

"Ueno-_kun_." Aki's expression softened. "_Ohayo_. Good morning."

"What was _that_ all about?"

Aki blinked. "Oh? You mean Taku? It's the strangest thing actually. He apologized to me and ask me to be his friend."

Ueno's eyes widened. "What?! And what did you say?"

"Well, I said 'yes'." Aki was beginning to feel nervous with where this conversation was going. Was Ueno mad at him?

"Yes?!" Ueno blurt out loudly. "You agreed to be friends with that bastard who nearly raped you!!" Ueno seemed ready to say more when he seemed to think of something that made his pause and then to Aki's amazement a pained expression came over Ueno's face and he looked away from Aki.

Aki however noticed Ueno's almost ashamed expression in confusion and reached his hand out to Ueno in concern, "Ueno…?"

"I-I gotta go!" Ueno declared and took off leaving Aki staring after him with his head quirked.

***

'_Baka!'_ Ueno berated himself in his mind. He had just acted like a complete idiot. A jealous fool maybe? '_Jealous? Of Taku? Ha!' _

But it had hurt, really hurt that Aki would agree to be Taku's friend especially after what Taku had almost done to him. And that was just it – Taku had _almost_ raped Aki whereas…Ueno actually _had_ raped Aki.

'_I'm really the worst…scum…Ahhh!'_ Ueno held his head in his two hands and moaned in despair. '_And now Aki-chan wants to be friends with that jerk! You have got to be kidding me! How can Aki trust a jerk like him…but then again, how can he trust an asshole like me? But whatever –that bastard Taku is definitely up to something. Shit. Aki just can't see it…'_

Ueno clenched his fists at his sides. And if that were true and Taku targeted Aki again…and if Aki needed his help…would Ueno really be able to help him? Or save him from Taku? Ueno knew he had been lucky the last time because Taiga had been there…but maybe 'next time' Taiga wouldn't be there and what then?

Ueno shook his head. No! He had to do something.

'_Do you have someone to protect?_' Taiga had asked him.

Ueno clenched his fists at his sides. '_Aki…_' Ueno's mind was made up. '_I have to protect him._'

***

Ueno had decided to take up Taiga's offer and join the Kendo Club.

"I feel…like an idiot." Ueno declared after he had finished dressing in the complete _kendo_ uniform and armor – complete with padding and a facemask.

Taiga smirked, a pleased expression on her face as she nodded at Ueno's appearance. "Mmhmm it looks good on you Ueno! Very _manly!_ Which is totally what you're striving for, got it? To be a _manly _man!"

Ueno's eye twitched. Didn't Taiga realize she was a girl…a girl!! "_Hai_…"

Taiga tossed Ueno a bamboo practice sword while she was already holding one herself. Ueno fumbled to catch the sword and a few nearby _kendo_ club members snickered at Ueno's clumsiness, but after Taiga sent them all a death glare they immediately shut up.

"Ahem! Now let's start with the basics…" Taiga brandished her sword before her and brought it down arching through the air in a downward slash. "Let's do a few 'strike' drills. Just follow my movements – come on, now! Ha!"

Ueno mimicked Taiga and held his bamboo sword in a two-handed grip, he then brought his sword down before him in a downward slash. "Ha!"

Taiga nodded approvingly. "Good. Again. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ueno followed suit.

"And now meditation…" Taiga then showed Ueno all about the proper way to meditate. How to clear his mind of all thought and how to breath properly. "And now more drills…" Then they did some more drills. "And now 'practical application'!" Taiga declared before she suddenly attacked Ueno.

"Practical what?" Ueno was saying before Taiga suddenly attacked him. "Ahhh!" Ueno quickly raised his sword and blocked her attack.

Taiga smirked. "Very good. Again. Ha!" She swung her sword.

'_Epp!'_ Ueno moved his sword to block. "Is…isn't it a little too soon for this?!" He wailed.

"The true way to gain skill is through experience! Every _samurai_ knows this! It's what one learns when one is on the path to becoming a _real man!_"

"Riight…" Ueno agreed, a trickle of sweat on his brow.

A glint formed in Taiga's eye. "You're wide open Ueno! Ha!" Taiga moved in, faster than Ueno could follow and with a quick movement of her sword she had suddenly disarmed Ueno. His bamboo sword went flying through the air and clattered to the ground.

Taiga took off her mask. "Not bad at all for your first day, Ueno-_kun!_" She whacked Ueno appraisingly on the back. Hard. Ueno coughed. "Keep up the good work…you're now on the right path to becoming a real prince that will be able to protect his princess~!"

Ueno blushed. "Riight."

"I'll let you clean up…cleaning helps build muscles! Wow, do I stink! I'm hitting the showers! No one peeps unless…you want to die a slow, painful death." Taiga turned her death glare on her fellow _kendo_ club members.

GULP~

All the young men in the _kendo_ club simultaneously gulped. And all of them let out a sigh of relief once Taiga had left. _Whew~_

Ueno sighed. "That had been a LOT of work…"

Snicker, snicker

"I can't believe you of all people decided to take up _kendo_, Ueno-_kun_." Came a mocking, snarky voice.

'_I know that voice…_' Ueno turned around, a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

Three boys stood out from the others, all dressed in their all-black _kendo_ attire along with their facemasks. The boy who stood slightly ahead of the other two boys took his facemask off and smirked in Ueno's direction.

"Taku." Ueno said through gritted teeth.

Taku's smirk widened. "I appreciate that look of thorough displeasure, Ueno-_kun_. So…you've decided to take up _kendo_ huh? I wonder why…" Taku's eyes widened when he came up with a sudden idea. "Don't tell me it's to protect Aki-_kun_?" Taku began to laugh and his two friends joined in along with him.

Ueno blushed in response.

Taku waved his hand through the air. "_Muridesu! _It's impossible for someone like you, Ueno-_kun_. You really should just give up now. You'll never be _man enough_ to be able to protect Aki-_kun_. Aki-kun needs a _real man_ by his side after all."

Ueno's eye twitched. "What do you mean by that?"

Taku grinned. "Oh? Didn't Aki tell you? I confessed to him AND asked him out. He didn't say 'yes' per say but he DID agree to 'start out as friends'." Taku gave Ueno a haughty look as if to say 'beat that!'.

Ueno paled. Aki had agreed to 'start out as friends'? With Taku?! Ueno shook his head. "Bullshit! You're obviously lying. Aki would never agree to be friends with an asshole like you. Not after what you almost did to him!"

"_Almost_." Taku corrected him, wagging his finger at Ueno. "Key word there. There's a huge difference, you know."

Ueno flushed, and gripped his sword tighter in his hands. His knuckles turning white. _Almost…almost…almost…_the word rang mockingly in his mind.

Taku raised an eyebrow at Ueno's obvious discomfiture. "With the way you're acting I'd almost say that you regret something that happened between the two of you…am I right?"

Ueno grit his teeth. '_What is this asshole psychic or something?'_

'_Bull's-eye.'_ Taku chuckled. "I'm right aren't I?! No shit? Ha! Well – in the end Aki is simply going to chose the better man-"

"Shut up." Ueno said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'shut up'!" Ueno yelled as he charged forward, his bamboo sword raised. "AHHH!" He brought his bamboo sword down upon Taku in a downwards slash-

Taku raised his sword and blocked Ueno's attack, one handed.

Ueno's eyes widened at this but he remained calm and moved to strike Taku again – and again, but each time Taku easily blocked him. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ueno swung his sword recklessly at Taku and each time Taku effortlessly blocked the attacks. Ueno was soon panting for breath with sweat on his brow…

"Now it's my turn." Taku declared as he started forward. "Ha!" He swung his sword and Ueno raised his sword – barely managing to block the swing. "Who do you think I am? I've been taking _kendo_ for over a year now! And thanks to Captain Taiga beating me up all the time I've gotten hella stronger! She's so oblivious to us _guys_ though – so she doesn't even realize I'm in this club! Or else I'm sure that after what happened she would have kicked my ass during _kendo_ practice AND given me one of those lectures of hers. Dumb bitch. Though don't get me wrong – I do respect her as _Captain_, but I've never met a 'girl' who was so…_manly_. It's disgusting, really." Taku chuckled. "Aki has more _feminine_ appeal in his little finger than Taiga does I her whole body." Taku laughed.

Ueno's eyes narrowed. "Shut up! Don't talk about my friend Taiga that way!" Ueno swung his sword and Taku blocked.

"Oh? So now you're friends? I thought you didn't like Taiga…you're always making a huge fuss when she tries to hang out with you guys…and sometimes you even start fights with her."

Ueno's eyes widened.

"Yea, I've been watching you guys…for a while now. Mostly because I've had my eyes on Aki all this time. I guess…that's why I finally snapped. The way he looks - his soft voice, and the way he acts…gods…it's just like he's saying 'take me now'. It took my almost making a huge mistake to realize it, but I'm attracted to and like Aki and I want him to be my official boyfriend!"

"You want him to be your _boyfriend?!_" Ueno blushed. "Do you realize what you just said…you're a guy…it's…"

"Weird?" Taku narrowed his eyes at Ueno. "Then what about you? You want Aki too don't you? Or have you not admitted that to yourself yet? Or is it something else…maybe you only see Aki as an object for sex relief. And not as someone who could be a potential boyfriend, am I right?"

"No – that's not-!" Ueno started.

"Well, then which is it? Do you just want to use Aki for sex or do you want to go out with him?" Taku cut straight to the point.

Ueno hesitated – what did he want from Aki exactly? Sure, he had finally admitted that he was indeed attracted to Aki…and that he wanted to 'do it' with Aki again but…did that mean Ueno wanted Aki to be his 'boyfriend'? For them to be in a-a…relationship?!

"Heh, dumbass." Taku declared as he moved in and swung his sword sideways – Ueno raised his sword to block but because of his hesitation he was too late – the blow hit him in the stomach and sent him flying back-

BAM

_Oof!_ The wind had been knocked out of Ueno.

Taku laughed and looked down at Ueno, a pitying expression on his face. "You hesitated – that's as good as giving me an answer, Ueno. I'm obviously the right guy for Aki because I unlike you have accepted my attraction and that I want Aki to be my boyfriend…while you on the other hand don't know what you want." Taku sighed and shook his head. "I feel sorry for Aki…but…he doesn't have to worry. I'll save him – from _you_, Ueno-_kun_." Taku declared pointing an accusing finger at Ueno.

Ueno gulped.

And that being said Taku turned to leave the _dojo_ with his two friends snickering in an amused manner and following close behind Taku.

Ueno remained on the floor where he was, head bowed, his bangs shadowing his stormy brown eyes…

'_What do I really want from Aki-chan..?_' Ueno put his face in his hands and clenched his teeth. '_Dammit…maybe I should quit kendo…_'

***

Later that day, Aki went to the hospital to have his cast removed and was currently being tended to by a cute nurse. Aki flexed his hand and moved his arm – happy to be able to move freely once more. Most of his other injuries had healed as well and so the bandages had also been removed.

The nurse, whose name was Keiko, inspected Aki's arm and face. "Thank goodness…it doesn't look like there will be any noticeable scars on your face. With a face as handsome as yours that would have been a total shame."

Aki sighed. "You think so? I think perhaps it would have been better that way…" '_This face…this body…my looks…have caused me nothing but pain and misfortune…I hate the way I look._'

Keiko turned in her swivel chair to face Aki curiously. "What was that young man?"

"Nothing." Aki gave Keiko a charming smile that nearly made her swoon.

She quickly pulled herself together. "Well, that's it. Although do try and not overstress your body. The torn muscles in your arms have just recently healed, after all and are still going to be sore for a week or two. Also, according to the blood tests you have become anemic though not enough where you need to be on medication. Make sure to get at least 8 hours of sleep and make sure to eat properly – that should help. Young people these days…just don't take care of themselves as they should."

Aki nodded. "Is there anything else?"

Keiko shook her head. "No, you can go now, Aki-_kun_. Please try and take care of yourself."

"I'll be going then. If you'll excuse me, _sensei_." Aki said before her left her office.

Keiko's large brown eyes followed after him worriedly. '_That young man is always coming in here to be treated for various injuries. He tells me they're from getting into fights but…there is sometimes evidence of it being an attack of a sexual nature though Aki also claims to be in a consensual sexual relationship.' _Keiko shook her head. '_I hope he's telling me the truth…and that he's not in an abusive relationship, poor boy. No one deserves to go through that kind of pain…no one…I help Aki out as much as I can but…I'm not the one meant to help him by being by his side. I hope he can find that special someone though.' _

As soon as Aki had left the hospital he let out a heavy sigh. He looked down at his wristwatch – it read 4:00 pm. Ueno had probably already gone home anyways and Aki still needed to try and find a job ASAP. According to the eviction notice he only had until tomorrow to do something about his rent or else. Sigh.

Aki took to the streets of Shinjuku this time as he once again began this job hunt. He tried several places but once again was having miserable luck. Aki looked down at his watch again – it was already 8:00 pm. Sigh. It was getting late – he decided he had better call it a night and perhaps try again the following morning. That was until-

"Hey you!"

Aki turned to see a handsome young man with a warm, disarming and almost bashful smile approach Aki in a hesitant manner.

"Yes?" Aki turned to face the young man curiously. He had silky tea-colored hair and kind brown eyes.

"I was wondering…you're not job hunting by any chance are you?"

Aki blinked. "As a matter of fact, I am."

The young man let out a breath of relief. "_Yokatta_, thank goodness…you see, I work at a host bar and all of a sudden it's gotten really busy and we're understaffed tonight – one of our employees called in sick today and we're in a real pickle. Do you think you could come help out? If you do a good job tonight they might consider you for a fulltime position!"

'_Chance!' _Aki smiled back. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

The man's light brown eyes sparkled. "Really? That's great!" The man grabbed Aki's wrist and began to drag him off. The club isn't far from here. We have to hurry back before I get scolded! By the way, my name is Hiro. What's yours?"

"Aki."

Meanwhile…

A beautiful young woman dressed in a black and red _kimono_ and who was wearing a white _nekomata_ (cat demon) facemask with red accents stopped suddenly just as she was about to enter her limousine. She turned to watch a handsome silver-haired boy being pulled down a dark alleyway by a friendly looking, young man with brown hair…

"Aki?"

The lady's bodyguard, who was dressed in a black suit and also had a _nekomata_ mask on his face, became concerned as he held the door open for his Master. "_Oujo-sama_?"

"I'm sure that was him." The girl spoke to herself in a low voice filled with worry. "But what's he doing in this part of town and at this hour?" The girl bit her lower lip, wondering what she should do before she stepped inside of the limo.

Her bodyguard closed the door after her and entered the limo on the passenger's side.

"Shall we head back to the estate, _Oujo-sama_?" Her driver questioned.

"No…there's been a change of plans." The young lady took out her cell phone and flipped it open. "I hope I'm wrong but…" She began to dial a number.

***

"It's this way…just through here…" The young man was saying to Aki as he pulled him down the dark alley.

Aki looked around and noticed how deserted it was, "Are you sure this club has a good location?"

Hiro laughed good-naturedly. "Well, we have a lot of return customers and most of our clientele is found by word of mouth. We like the location since the rent is dirt-cheap. Ah, here we are-"

Aki and Hiro had arrived at a nondescript building – Hiro quickly led Aki inside and shut the door behind him. Aki heard the door lock being turned and the door being locked behind him.

Aki blinked at the sight before him. _Oh shit._ It was the interior of an old, rundown building – all of the windows had been painted with black paint and for a reason – in the center of the room, which was really just the open expanse of the first floor, there was a large, double bed with white sheets. A cameraman was already standing by. And then Aki caught sight of a tall, dark-haired figure in nothing but a loosely tied bathrobe.

This man turned around and Aki's eyes widened – he knew this man. His name was Ryouki. His Master had once let Ryouki use him for 'fun'. Aki shivered. Just remembering the man's brutality – he had been rather rough. Aki remembered the blood…he shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. Ryouki was a sadistic bastard that was way worse than his Master had ever been. After 'that time'…His Master had even apologized to Aki and told Ryouki he would never get to use Aki again…claiming he had gone too far.

"_Oi _Hiro, back already? Did you actually manage to find someone?"

Hiro's expression changed from being warm and open to sinister in the blink of an eye. "Yea, Ryouki, you won't believe the poor sap I managed to trick into coming here. He's a real looker! See?" Hiro stepped aside and jerked his thumb at Aki.

The man's eyes widened as he too recognized Aki and his smile broadened. "Well, lookie what we have here. If it isn't Tatsuya's pet…"

A chill went down Aki's spine. He should have known the situation seemed to good to be true. But…he had to hand it to Hiro. He could sure put on an act – Aki had been completely fooled and Aki prided himself for his own street smarts. "So you're actually an AV scout? I never would have guessed." Aki addressed Hiro.

Hiro smirked. "So you know what's going on then? Well, that's good. You probably also realize that it's useless to resist. You're totally outnumbered anyways."

Aki nodded. "I know…" '_Should I fight…?'_

'_Now remember to be careful not to overexert yourself, Aki-kun._' Keiko's voice rang in his mind. '_Your torn muscles have only just recently healed and you'll still be sore for a week or so. You should refrain from participating in any school sports activities and that includes your penchant for street fighting. I would also refrain from any of 'those kinds' of activities if you know what I mean. Please take care of yourself, neh?_'

Aki took in the situation he was in. Hiro, the AV (adult video) scout, Ryouki, the cameraman and there were two others. These men by the looks of them were probably 'hired muscle'. They were large, muscular men dressed all in black. Aki was confident that he could hold his own in a fight against two or maybe even three guys but…the odds were currently against him. Especially due to his body not being at 100%. '_Shit…my life must be cursed.'_

Ryouki approached them and Aki turned his attention to the bronze-skinned, muscular man before him. He wasn't…unattractive. But there was this harsh air of brutality around him that was almost frightening…He had a harsh square jaw, slicked back black hair, dark, narrow, and fierce eyes…And the way he moved was like a panther stalking its prey…

Ryouki licked his lips and reached out to grasp Aki's chin. "Small world eh kid, remember me? We sure had some 'fun' the last time we met up didn't we?" He began almost conversationally.

"I remember you, Ryouki." Aki acknowledged, while trying to stay calm.

Hiro's eyes bulged. "Ryouki, you know this guy?"

Ryouki smirked. "Yea, he's Tatsuya's pet. Tatsuya even let me borrow Aki this one time…ha! I think I got a little…carried away though. Tatsuya even forbade me from 'borrowing' his pet ever again. The stingy bastard!" Ryouki chuckled darkly. "Well, let's just say it had been a _very_ good time."

Hiro paled. "Tatsuya…you mean that Tatsuya? Shit…maybe we should let him go, dude!"

Ryouki eyed Aki speculatively. "Let him go? _Hmm~_ I don't think so. I've been dying for a chance to play with Tatsuya's little toy again. And now it seems like today is my lucky day. Tell me, Aki-_chan_ what are you doing so far away from home? Don't tell me your Master finally got bored with you and kicked you out? Ha!"

Aki bristled. "I left of my own accord." He informed him simply.

Ryouki blinked. "You left…of your own accord? Ha! Get a load of this guy, Hiro-_kun_! Did you hear the way he spoke just now – so full of himself when he's nothing but a sex-slave."

"Not anymore." Aki corrected him.

"What? Did you just say something?" Ryouki began calmly before he suddenly backhanded Aki and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Ryouki!" Hiro cried out aghast. "Don't damage his face! He'll make us millions unharmed!"

Aki hit the floor and wiped the blood that was trickling down his jaw with the back of his hand.

Ryouki glared down at Aki. "Because I thought that for a second there a mere sex-slave was trying to correct _me_? 'Not a sex slave' he says? Ha! We'll see about that. Once a sex-slave, always a sex-slave." Ryouki reached out and grabbed Aki by his silvery hair. "Hurry up and come on you!" He began to drag Aki towards the bed and threw him on it roughly. Ryouki cracked his knuckles and looked down at Aki, who was lying on his back.

"_Senpai!_ Remember not this face!" Hiro reminded him. "It'd be such a waste…"

"Yea, yea. Let's get this party started shall we? Hurry up and start filming this thing already." Ryouki climbed up onto the bed. "This is going to be good. Cinematic baby~. I think you need to be re-taught your place, sex-slave." He began to crawl towards Aki on the bed.

Aki merely glared back as Ryouki crawled over him. "I already told you I'm not-"

Ryouki reached out and grasped Aki's crotch with his large calloused hand. "Bullshit. Like I already said…you're a sex-slave…once a sex-slave always a sex slave…" He began to rub Aki through his pants roughly. "You see, how fast you become hard…you so want me…"

Aki bit back a groan. "I don't want you."

Ryouki looked up and glared at Aki angrily. "No? Insolent little bastard…I'll show you." Ryouki crawled over Aki and grasped his shirt, which he easily ripped open.

"_Ooo~_" Hiro declared at getting to see the attractive, pale expanse of Aki's chest and his pert, pink, delectable nipples.

Ryouki leaned over and licked and teased one of Aki's nipples before biting down on it – hard. Aki let out a cry of mixed pleasure and pain.

Ryouki smirked and grabbed the waistband of Aki's pants with both his hands and with one rough yank he had pulled Aki's pants and boxer shorts off in one go.

Ryouki reached out and stroked Aki's already hardening member.

'_Shit.'_ Aki swore in his mind. His stupid body was betraying him – again. He didn't want this…but then again… '_It's not like I'm not 'used to' this sort of thing right? Maybe I could actually do this kind of thing for money. I wonder if Ryouki will pay me if I put on a good show? Damn, is this really the only type of job I'm good at? Or that I can handle…shit.'_

'_It's all the same to me, right? I've been touched countless times by countless guys so is this time really any different? It's really nothing I can't handle – surely. Even if it is Ryouki…'_

Aki could feel Ryouki's hands all over his body…pinching his nipples roughly…stroking his member brutally. His touch was…

Disgusting.

Aki shivered with revulsion. '_Something's wrong. Something's different. But what? Why can't I do this?' _

Aki suddenly remembered Ueno's hesitant touch – the way during their first time Ueno had tried to pleasure Aki. That kind…shy touch…

'_You don't have to do that._' Aki had said.

And Ueno had kept on going anyways…

'_Ueno really is so kind.' _

Ueno…Ueno's face was suddenly in Aki's mind…Ueno…

"What the fuck?!" Ryouki's harsh voice yanked Aki from his thoughts. "What the hell are you crying for slave?"

Aki blinked up at Ryouki in shock. He was crying? Aki reached up his hand to his cheek and sure enough it was wet…

Aki's eyes widened. He really was crying…he couldn't do this. He couldn't let another man touch him like this…it was no longer the same. Not anymore. Because of Ueno. Because Ueno things were different now. He had hope…and something else that Aki realized at that exact moment:

'_I'm in love…I'm in love with Ueno.' _

'_I can't do this…I don't want to be touched by…or be with another man anymore. I only want one man to touch me and to be inside of me and that is Ueno!'_

"No!" Aki cried and suddenly shoved Ryouki back.

Ryouki was caught off-guard and almost fell off the bed. "What the fuck?!" Ryouki bellowed at Aki.

"I can't…!" Aki shook his head. "I almost thought I could but…I can't…not anymore. It's different now…I'm different. I only want _him_."

"Him?" Ryouki's eyes flashed with anger. "I don't think you quite realize the situation you're in _slave_. You're going to do it with me whether you want to or not and you're going to _enjoy_ it whether you like it or not too!"

"I could never enjoy it. Not being with you." Aki said firmly.

Ryouki turned red-faced. "Hiro, give 'it' to me."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up, dumb shit. I want _it_." Ryouki spat.

Hiro blinked before his eyes widened. "Oh _that_?! Sure thing, boss." He handed something to Ryouki who took it in the palm of his hand. He eyed Aki like a cat about to pounce on an unsuspecting rabbit. "We'll see about that Aki-_chan_, you will submit to my will." Ryouki got back up onto the bed and straddled Aki-

Aki immediately tried to shove him off.

Ryouki brought his elbow down hard on Aki's ribs.

Crack

Aki cried out in pain and Ryouki used this opportunity to grab both of Aki's wrists and held them above Aki's head. He then moved to straddle Aki once more and then his other hand was moving south-

Aki felt Ryouki's fingers suddenly entering him roughly – along with something else. '_Huh?'_ Aki's eyes widened in realization. '_Drugs?!_' They were using drugs on him! Aki immediately began to struggle in Ryouki's grasp…it was just like the last time Ryouki had 'borrowed' him. He had used drugs that time too. The drugs had twisted Aki's perceptions and his physical feelings too – so that he had been trapped in a chaotic whirlwind of pleasure and pain…

Intense pleasure but also intense pain.

Drugs. Aki had had very bad experiences with drugs in the past – not just with Ryouki. He had finally gotten his Master to agree to never let clients use drugs on him again – that day he had begged and pleaded to his Master and for some reason his Master Tatsuya had relented…Aki had to wonder why…

"No! Not drugs! Anything but that! I'm clean now!" Aki began to struggle once more.

Ryouki raised his fist and punched Aki again. This time in the stomach so that the wind was knocked out of him.

"Shut up and be quiet. You're much cuter when you're quiet Aki-_chan_. Just wait for the drugs to start to take effect and then you'll be putty in my hands – just like the last time."

More tears began to stream down Aki's face as he felt Ryouki spreading his legs—'_No…Ueno…_' He thought dazedly.

KABOOM!!!

An explosion suddenly rocked the building, as the front door was completely blasted open – pieces of flaming, metal debris flying through the air.

Ryouki, Hiro, the cameraman, and the two bodyguards all turned around to face the flaming front entrance.

An average looking, nondescript, young man with brown hair rushed inside looking around frantically. "Aki!" He called out.

Aki's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. '_No fucking way…? Ueno?_'

After Ueno came the young woman in the red and black _kimono_, who was wearing the white _nekomata_ mask. She was spinning a grenade pin on her index finger and she removed her mask to reveal her pleased expression along with her identity.

It was none other than Taiga.

Following close behind Taiga were four men, who were all dressed in slick black suits, wore _nekomata_ face masks, and had guns in their hands. They were Taiga's personal bodyguards.

"What the fuck?" Ryouki cursed.

Ueno caught sight of Ryouki and Aki on the bed and quickly rushed towards them. "Aki!" As Ueno neared the other boy Ueno noticed the tears in Aki's eyes. "Get the fuck off of him, bastard!" Ueno declared as he leapt at Ryouki haphazardly and actually managed to shove the larger man off of Aki so that Ueno and Ryouki went crashing to the floor where they landed in a heap.

"Boss!" Hiro yelled out in concern. Hiro moved to go and help Ryouki but Taiga stopped him-

"Don't move." Taiga declared and the sound of several guns cocking was heard. "That goes for everyone here. Well, what are you bastards waiting for – hands up!"

Taiga's bodyguards closed in and aimed their guns at Hiro, the cameraman, and the two other hired bodyguards – who all simultaneously put their hands up in surrender.

Taiga smirked.

Hiro looked back at Taiga in disbelief. "Who the hell are you people?"

"I could tell you the truth – but then I'd have to kill you." Taiga gave the man a dangerous look and he gulped in response.

"Idiot…haven't you heard of the Nekomata-" The cameraman whispered the rest in Hiro's ear.

Meanwhile, Ueno had managed to tackle Ryouki to the floor but Ryouki's stunned stupor didn't last for long-

"No Ueno!" Aki had cried out, knowing that Ueno would be seriously outmatched.

Ueno threw a punch at Ryouki but Ryouki moved his head sideways and dodged it – then brought his forehead forward and suddenly headbutted Ueno.

Ueno cried out and was dazed. Ryouki took advantage of this and shoved Ueno back and was now straddling him. Ryouki raised his fist and prepared to bash Ueno's face in when-

"Ueno!" Aki cried and leapt at Ryouki – lunging at him and shoving Ryouki off of Ueno. "Bastard! Don't you dare touch him!" Aki declared as he punched Ryouki hard across the face-

Blood spewed through the air.

Ueno's eyes widened and became somewhat starry as he watched Aki. '_Sugee…Cool~'_

However, Ryouki quickly pulled himself together and aimed a blow to Aki's rib, which he knew he had managed to crack earlier.

Aki's eyes teared up and he doubled over in pain. '_Shit…'_

"Aki!" Ueno yelled as he leapt at Ryouki and shoved him to the ground. This time Ueno's punch connected as he summoned all of his anger and hate and strength – his fist flying forward and into Ryouki's nose.

SMASH

Ryouki roared in pain and outrage. "Punk! You just broke my nose! Oh you'll pay for that!"

"I don't think so." Came a low, deadly feminine voice.

Ryouki gulped. He suddenly felt a gun being pressed against his temple. He turned to see a shorthaired girl in a red and black _kimono_ with a fierce expression on her face. _HUH?!_ "Who the fuck do you think-"

"Wrong answer." Taiga declared as she pressed down on the trigger. "Bang."

Ryouki fainted.

Taiga laughed. "Works every time! Ha! He's lucky I don't dump him in Tokyo Bay!"

Ueno shook his head in disbelief at Taiga. He then looked over to Aki who was still on the ground curled up in the fetal position and seemingly in pain – and not to mention he was buck naked. Cough.

"Aki!" Ueno rushed to his friend's side. "You okay?"

"Yea." Aki struggled to sit up.

Ueno gave Aki a piercing and skeptical look. "Like hell you're okay! I'm taking you to a hospital."

Aki's eyes widened in panic and fear. "NO!"

Ueno blinked back at Aki in surprise. "Huh? Why not?"

Aki blushed and leaned in to whisper in Ueno's ear. "They used drugs on me."

Ueno blinked. "Drugs? They tried to knock you out or something? Those bastards…"

Aki felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow for Ueno's naiveté. Sigh.

One of Taiga's bodyguards gave Aki a curious look before he went over and whispered something in Taiga's ear. Taiga's eyes widened slight before she schooled her expression-

"Taiga, they drugged Aki so I can't take him to the hospital – what should I do?" Ueno asked beginning to panic.

BONK!

Taiga bonked Ueno over the head. "What do you think?! Take him back to your place and keep an eye on him. Tomorrow when the drugs are out of his system you can take him to the hospital. Got it?"

"Roger that, Captain." Ueno saluted her, feeling slightly better.

"Oh brother." Taiga slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed.

Aki looked past Taiga and at her bodyguards curiously. "Who are-"

"Shhh!" Ueno shushed him, putting a hand over Aki's mouth. "Taiga said we can't know about that or else she'll have to kill us."

"Oh." Aki managed to say… '_Is she somehow connected to the yakuza?_' Aki eyed Taiga curiously. '_I wonder, could she possible be…naw…!_'

Ueno took off his long, sweatshirt-like jacket and handed it to Aki. "Here."

"Thank you, Ueno." Aki said softly as he took the jacket and quickly put it on.

"Ahem." Taiga said and gave Aki an expectant look.

"And thank you, Taiga-_san_." Aki gave Taiga a warm smile.

She blushed.

"Did _Oujo-sama_ just blush! _Uso!_ No way!" One of her bodyguards declared.

"Shut up Jin! Do you want to die?"

Taiga's temple throbbed irate. "Guys….grrr…." She began to crack her knuckles.

Ueno chuckled and reached out to ruffle Taiga's short hair. "Yea, thanks, we totally owe you one. I don't really get what's going on but…if it wasn't for you. Aki he…" Ueno's expression darkened before he shook his head. "Anyways, thanks a lot. Your secret, whatever it is, is safe with me."

Taiga smiled back. "Don't mention it – only remember you said 'I owe you one' for when I come to collect." Her eyes suddenly turned into two large hearts as she looked at Aki and Ueno already beginning to plot something.

"Uh oh…I know that look. _Oujo-sama_ is looking at those two with the eyes of a fan girl. This is bad…" Jin began worriedly.

Jin was bonked over the head for his comment by the other guard. "_Baka!_ She'll hear you!"

Taiga laughed. "It's alright. Let's hurry up and give these poor boys a lift home. They must be exhausted after their ordeal. Am I right?"

Ueno nodded. "Yea…"

Aki had finished zipping up Ueno's jacket.

Ueno looked back at Aki worriedly, "Need any help?"

Aki started forward. "No, I'm perfectly alright-" He stumbled and Ueno caught him.

"_Baka_…if you need a shoulder to lean on. I'm here okay?" '_Always…' _Ueno tried to say.

Aki gave Ueno a surprised look. "Ueno…" '_Ueno…came to save me. Does that mean that perhaps he cares for me too?_'

"_KYAA!_ Why don't you two just kiss already, _mou!_" Taiga squealed.

Ueno turned red. "TAIGA!"

TBC…!

AN: There you have it! Ch 5. What did you all think of that? Hehe, I'm personally quite pleased with this chapter…I made myself cry when I was writing Aki discovering that he loved Ueno…poor Aki! I already have a steamy lemony scene written for chapter 5.2 or chapter 6 depending on how long it is. I just have to type it up for you guys! So that will be up relatively soon. Thank you all for reading so much. You've kept me motivated to continue with this story with your kind reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive Pornograph.

Chapter 6: Sensual Interlude

Taiga dropped Aki and Ueno off at Ueno's apartment and Ueno helped Aki inside and to his bedroom. He helped Aki into bed and pulled the covers over him.

Ueno scratched the side of his cheek bashfully. "Do you need a change of clothes maybe? My jacket can't be all that comfortable…"

Aki turned to look at Ueno, weakly, "No, it's not necessary…thank you, Ueno." '_For saving me…in more ways than one…_'

Ueno blushed. "It…was really nothing. What are friends for _neh?_"

'_Friends…?'_ Aki looked hurt.

"Well, I guess I'll just be going now…you're probably totally exhausted and just want to sleep…" Ueno began as he turned to leave Aki.

Aki panicked at the thought of being left alone. '_No! Don't leave me alone!' _Aki reached out and grabbed Ueno by his sleeve stopping him. "Wait…don't leave me alone…!"

Ueno spun and looked down at Aki in surprise.

The other boy was flushed and slightly panting…there was also this open, vulnerable expression on Aki's face.

_Drool~ Hot~ Eroi~_ Ueno shook his head and wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand – hoping Aki didn't notice. "Huh? Um…okay…" Ueno nervously pulled a chair over to Aki's bedside and sat down next to Aki, awkwardly, his hands in his lap. Ueno looked at his hands and was trying very hard NOT to look at the sexy Aki, who was looking just so delectably vulnerable in that moment for some reason…

Aki shifted in bed – and then shifted again a few moments later. He let out a loud sigh and turned to face Ueno. "It's no use…I can't take much more of this…Ueno _please_…_do it_ to me." Aki gave Ueno a beseeching look.

'_Huh?!_' Ueno's eyes widened comically and he flushed – he immediately began to spaz out. "Huh? But…you're hurt! And…" '_How could he want to…after 'that' had nearly happened to him?! No way…_'

"I'm…alright…" Aki panted, "But…the drugs…it hurts…it's making me hurt not to do it…"

Ueno blinked and felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow and his expression turned skeptical. "Heh, you're pulling my leg right? I've never heard of a drug doing _that_ to anyone before."

Aki pushed back the covers and unzipped Ueno's jacket to show his already weeping member. "See…I'm so hard…it hurts…it will continue to hurt unless I get some kind of release…"

Gulp. Ueno scratched a hand through his short brown hair. "You've got to be kidding me…you really want me to…?"

Aki reached out and grabbed Ueno's arm and began to pull Ueno towards the bed. "Please, stick it in me…it hurts…" Aki panted. "_Please_…" Aki spread his legs and raised his backside to allow for easier access. '_Will he not do it to me? Am I not good enough? Maybe he really does only like girls after all…_'

The look on Aki's face was just so desperate, vulnerable, pathetic and hot…!

'_Ah! Screw it!_' Ueno couldn't contain himself any longer-! He slowly, hesitantly got on the bed-

Ueno crawled over Aki, straddling him, and looked down into Aki's face. "Are you sure that doing this will make you feel better and not…worse?" Ueno's voice was etched with concern.

Aki nodded. "P-positive…"

Gulp. "Okay…" '_I can't believe I'm doing this. This is so wrong…_'

"Do…I need to help you…get it up?" Aki asked breathlessly.

Ueno blushed. "No need…I-I'm already hard." Ueno admitted.

Aki smiled slightly at that. "Oh." '_Maybe he's not so unaffected by me as I seem to think, after all…_'

Ueno unzipped his pants and released his straining member – he positioned himself and used his hand to help guide himself to Aki's entrance. He slowly pushed forward and began to enter Aki. The boy was deliciously tight.

Aki gasped at the sensation of Ueno filling him. Becoming one with him.

Ueno looked down at Aki in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly alright…you can move Ueno…in fact _please do_."

Ueno nodded back and pushed himself deeper into Aki.

'_Gods, he's so tight. Is he supposed to be this tight?_' Ueno slowly began to remove himself from Aki before slowly pushing himself back in. Ueno continued with a few more shallow thrusts, cautiously, watching Aki closely to make sure he wasn't hurting him in any way.

Aki seemed to notice. "You don't have to be so careful with me…" '_With someone like me…_' Aki almost felt like laughing.

But Ueno's expression remained serious and he kept at his slow pace despite Aki's words.

Once Aki finally seemed to relax a bit more beneath him, Ueno quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of Aki passionately. '_Gods! This feels so good…!' _

Aki panted and moaned and gasped beautifully beneath him.

Ueno could feel himself going over the edge. "Aki-chan…I'm gong to…" Ueno reached down and grasped Aki's neglected member and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts.

"Ah! Ueno!" Aki cried out in pleasure. '_Since when did sex feel so…good…_'

"Aki-chan!" Ueno cried as he came – with Aki soon following after him.

Ueno collapsed on top of Aki and Aki unexpectedly let out a small pained sound. '_Oh shit!_' Ueno pulled back from Aki concernedly, supporting himself on his arms. "Did I hurt you?"

Aki shook his head, flushed from the afterglow of his own climax, and smiled at Ueno sweetly. "No…it's just my rib…I think it may be cracked. It's no big deal. I'll have it seen to tomorrow."

"C-cracked rib?!" Ueno exclaimed loudly and in horror. He gave Aki an accusatory stare. "You lied to me. You said you weren't hurt!"

Aki let out a soft chuckle. "You're so cute, Ueno-kun."

Blush.

Aki continued. "A cracked rib really is nothing." Aki turned his head away, "At least not for me."

Ueno didn't like the sound of that one bit. He glared down at Aki. "What about those guys…did they…r-ra-" Ueno swallowed, he couldn't say it. "Take advantage of you?" He bit out angrily.

Aki blinked up at Ueno in shock. '_Why is he so mad?_' "No, you arrived there just in time. Ryoki was about to but you stopped him, Ueno. Thank you. I…" Aki had to gather his courage before he continued. "I only want to _do it_ with you, Ueno."

Ueno blinked down at Aki in surprise at his quiet confession, pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" Aki quirked his head at Ueno, curious.

"You said you weren't hurt but you lied to me." Ueno frowned, and pouted at the same time. "I wanted to know if those guys really hurt you…if we were too late after all."

Aki chuckled. "You had perfect timing, _my hero~_" Aki joked.

Ueno frowned though, still looking skeptical and muttered to himself. "A little earlier would have been better…bastard already had you naked and on the bed and his hands were all over you…_grrr_…." Ueno then seemed to think of something. "Ryoki? You're on a first-name basis with that guy? You know him?"

Aki paled at his slip-up. He couldn't hide it. "Yes."

Ueno gave him a piercing look. "How?"

Aki's eyes darkened with shadows as he forced himself to speak. "Once, my Master he-"

But Ueno saw the pain in Aki's eyes and instantly regretted having asked Aki at all. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Aki! "No! Forget it!" Ueno burst out. "It's not important."

Aki's eyes widened in surprise. "Ueno…"

"I'm sorry for asking you – it was careless of me. It's really none of my business anyways…"

'_None of my business'_? Aki's heart clenched.

Ueno noticed Aki's look. "Ah! I mean, that I don't care about your past if it's too painful to talk about. I'll be honest with you – I AM curious about it but…" Ueno shook his head. "I don't care. I want to get to know _the Aki of today_. I want to get to know you more now – ah, this isn't making any sense is it? I'm so embarrassed. What am I even saying? What I mean is – it's the future that's important right?"

"Ueno…" Aki's eyes burned. The future huh? A future with Ueno…? Hope burned in Aki's chest. "Yea…you're right. I want to get to know you more too, Ueno."

Ueno grinned. "Then it's settled!" Ueno fell back onto the bed. "Ah! I'm so wiped out!" He turned to face Aki. "How is your body…?"

Aki turned to smirk at Ueno, "You're so kind _neh?_ The drug isn't bothering me so much anymore. You made me feel really wonderful Ueno-kun. Thank you." '_You were so gentle…and getting to have you inside of me…made me feel truly complete. But now that's it's over…why do I feel so empty?_'

"Think you can sleep?" Ueno yawned sleepily.

"Only if you won't leave me."

Ueno blushed and turned his face away, "No…I'll stay."

"Good." Aki sighed contentedly as he moved closer to Ueno and snuggled up against him. He looked up and gave Ueno a bashful look. "Is this okay?

"Uh…y-yea…" Ueno agreed nonchalant. '_Keep your cool boy. Keep it together, Ueno._' Ueno brought his hands down before he hesitated and then wrapped one arm slowly around Aki's lithe form. Ueno swallowed audibly. "Aki….?" Ueno's eyes softened, the other boy was already fast asleep. '_He really must be exhausted after everything he just went through. Aki…Taiga was right. I do have someone to protect. I want…to protect him. Damn, I guess I'll have to give kendo a second chance._' Ueno stroked Aki's beautiful silvery-blue hair fondly.

Taku's words rang in Ueno mind:

'_What do you want from Aki…do you just see him as a sex object or do you want him as your boyfriend?_'

'_What I want is…_' Ueno thought sleepily, his eyes drooping closed as sleep consumed him.

TBC…

AN: There's the lemony scene I promised all of you. I decided to put this up now instead of waiting to write the next chapter so just consider this a short interlude kk? When I post the next chapter expect it to be a nice long one. Please review! And thanks again for all your support! This story is my sinful pleasure hehe.


	7. Chapter 7 The Art of Wooing

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive P…you know!

AN: So I got inspired to write a new chapter finally! Sorry for the wait…and hopefully some of you still want to read this story? Ugh I still can't decide if this is high school or college….LOL!

Chapter 7— _The Art of Wooing_

Aki awoke with a start, a scream dying on his lips as he realized that it wasn't real, he had been having a nightmare. Flashes of a wicked grin, blood, and a leather whip floated in his mind. His experience with Ryouki had left deep scars. Apparently having met up with Ryouki again face to face had awakened buried memories, memories he had been trying to keep buried for a long time…

Aki turned his head and realized that he wasn't alone in the bed – _Ah, that's right._ He had stayed over at Ueno's last night and they had made love. _Made love_. A small smile came to Aki's face at the thought. Now he could finally understand why people would call it that. Having sex with someone you truly cared for was _completely_ different than meaningless sex without feelings or emotions. It wasn't even like it was the same thing and it even felt completely different – physically, emotionally.

Wow. Who knew?

Ueno was curled up on his side facing Aki, so Aki was able to see his innocent, boyish sleeping face. Aki thought that Ueno was very attractive in his own way. It was an understated beauty and with Ueno's humble attitude his handsome features were easy to miss but sleeping Ueno couldn't hide his handsomeness behind a sheepish grin or hesitant façade or nonchalant attitude.

Or maybe love was blind and Aki was just seeing what he wanted to see? But all Aki knew was that when he looked at Ueno he saw a very handsome young man, someone who would be a perfect new Master…

Master…Ueno probably wouldn't like it if he knew Aki was thinking that way but…this kind of conditioned behavior had been _drilled_ into him. He _needed_ a Master. If he didn't have a master then he'd be completely alone and helpless. Aki still didn't know if he could truly handle being on his own just yet…he needed _support_.

Ueno…how did Ueno really feel about him though? Aki bit his lower lip. Was Tatsuya right? Would Ueno realize the error of his ways and abandon him eventually?

Doubt. Fear. Longing. Stirred in Aki's chest. He felt sick for some reason…really sick…Ah, it was probably because of the drugs. Aki put a hand to his mouth. _I think I'm going to be sick_. Aki struggled to get out of bed and let out a pained sound due to his cracked rib – it really needed to be set. Aki kept his hand over his mouth as he stumbled his way to the bathroom…

Aki collapsed to his knees before the toilet bowl and grasped the toilet as he began to empty out the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Ugh. This was awful. Aki _hated_ throwing up. He felt so weak and out of control.

Flashes of Aki's nightmare came to the forefront of his mind once more…the wicked sadistic grin…the blade covered in blood…the leather whip…a pair of handcuffs. And Aki felt even sicker…

Tears had started to stream down Aki's face. _God, I hate my life…I'm so alone._

Throwing up that violently _hurt_.

But then suddenly as if to prove his inner thought wrong someone was at his side rubbing soothing circles into his back in a comforting gesture.

The touch relaxed Aki and the pain lessened. _Who…?_

Aki had finally stopped throwing up.

Ueno looked at Aki in concern. The boy looked like a wreck! He looked pale and feverish and weak. And there were tears streaming down the boy's face. Making Ueno doubly worried. Did Aki have a nightmare or something? It must have been really horrible to drive the poor boy to this state -!

Also when Ueno had awakened to the sound of Aki throwing up in the bathroom he had immediately become concerned and thrown the covers off the bed to go after the boy. That's when Ueno had noticed something – there was blood on the bed on the sheets. Ueno furrowed his brow in confusion because Aki hadn't had any external wounds…that could only mean…Ueno's eyes widened at the thought. The blood must have come from '_there'_.

But was that normal? Or…had Ueno really been too rough during sex? Ueno knew that Aki would probably NOT tell him even if he had been. Thing is Ueno knew nothing about how sex between two men was supposed to go…he hadn't even known it was _possible_ until that fateful day. Okay, let's face it – Ueno didn't know anything about SEX in general. M/M or M/F or F/F. This could be normal…or not. One thing though that Ueno had decided – he was going to find out. But how?

The image of a shorthaired girl with a cat's paw smile on her face appeared in his mind's eye: Taiga. Resident Yaoi fan girl.

Taiga would, sadly, probably know. Ueno slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. He would have to ask Taiga for insight and advice about…this. _Oh my God, this is going to be humiliating. But if Aki and I keep getting into these 'situations' I want to make sure that I'm not hurting Aki. That's my number one priority. Not my own pleasure. _

Ueno couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and worried every time he thought about sex with Aki – he thought that having sex with another man was selfish. That there was no way that Aki could really be getting the same amount of pleasure he was so it was a one-sided deal. It just…didn't seem fair to him.

Ueno shook his head of such thoughts and ran into the bathroom to see Aki in the pathetic state that he was in and instantly began to inwardly freak out. What if he was the cause of Aki's current state i.e. his current mental breakdown? If so…Ueno was a complete asshole.

Once Aki had stopped throwing up, Ueno licked his lips nervously to voice the question he dreaded hearing the answer to. "Aki, you okay? Did something happen…?" _Was it me?_

Aki turned to look at Ueno in surprise, "I'm alright." He responded in his soft voice. Why did Ueno looked worried, nervous, and somewhat guilty? That just didn't make any sense. "It's just the drugs. Also…I had a nightmare…" Aki decided to admit.

"Drugs?" Ueno blinked. Oh…oh! Ueno let out a breath of relief. _Whew!_ "Oh! The drugs! Is that all…hahahaha!" Ueno began to laugh nervously.

Aki raised an eyebrow at Ueno's strange behavior. He was sure acting strange…

Smooth Ueno, real smooth. _Idiot!_ He was being an asshole. _Just drugs! Ah!_ Ueno was inwardly freaking out again at his blunder. "Let me…go get you a glass of water!"

"I can…" Aki began to say but Ueno had already run off.

"Get it myself." Aki quirked his head at the fleeing Ueno, a smile tugging at his face. Well, whatever, Ueno seemed to be worried about him and that's all that mattered.

Ueno got Aki a glass of water, his hands trembling but feeling so…_relieved_. So he hadn't caused Aki's breakdown state after all. _Close!_ Ueno rushed back into the bathroom with the glass of water and handed it to Aki. Aki took it gratefully and rinsed his mouth out first – spitting into the sink before he drank a long gulp of water. The water was cool and refreshing. He felt better already. He smiled back at Ueno. "_Arigato_. Thank you."

Ueno immediately smiled back, his heart pounding. "No prob." _His smile has such an effect on me. I never thought another person could make me feel this way. So handsome…so beautiful…his smile makes me smile too. Unreal. _

Ueno made sure that after Aki was dressed and ready that they went to the hospital so that Aki could have his ribs looked at – much to Aki's chagrin. It seemed he'd be paying Keiko a visit – again.

Keiko felt Aki's ribs and found that one of them was indeed cracked but luckily not broken. She began to bind Aki's chest anyways so that it would help the injury to heal faster. Keiko was frowning at Aki as she did so.

Aki gave Keiko a somewhat guilty look back.

Keiko's look turned pensive. "Can't you stay out of trouble for more than a day?"

Aki gave her a lopsided smile, "I wish…"

"With the way you get injured I'd think you were a masochist." Keiko narrowed her eyes at the silver-haired boy.

"It could have been a lot worse." Aki found himself saying conversationally and then bit his tongue when he realized he had said too much.

Keiko's eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"But Ueno saved me…" Aki thought back to Ueno's unexpected rescue. At this point he wasn't really paying attention to Keiko either and had this somewhat dreamy look on his face. _Ueno…my hero. Who would have thought? _

Keiko's expression had softened at his quiet admission. "I see…" _Has he finally found someone who can protect him? Love him and be by his side? I sure hope so. That boy deserves happiness. Everyone does. He always seemed so…alone. But people aren't meant to be alone in this world – that would be too cruel. I knew Aki would find someone someday, because he's such a kind, sweet boy despite all of the dark things that have happened to him. Go you, kiddo. _A smile came to Keiko's red painted lips. "I'm glad to hear it! You'll have to introduce me to this 'Ueno' sometime!'

Aki looked up, surprised that he had said anything about Ueno in Keiko's presence – it really wasn't like him and his overly cautious and paranoid nature. "I hope I'll never have to…" Aki said in a low voice that Keiko didn't hear since she was busy filling out the forms that would give Aki permission to leave the hospital.

Ueno was waiting both nervously and impatiently for Aki in the waiting room when Aki came out of the doctor's office.

"Let's go." Aki nonchalantly declared as he began to walk off towards the exit.

Ueno trotted after him. (Can we say whipped? Teehee) "Was it broken?"

"No, it was just cracked. It hurt like hell though so I thought it was broken." Aki explained.

Ueno let out a small breath of relief. "Good."

"I need to head home and get my books for school so I'll meet you there…" Aki began as he turned towards the direction of his apartment.

"Oh, uh, okay…"

"See you." Aki said in his low silky voice with a small smile on his face that seemed almost sad.

"Yea, see you…" Ueno waved as Aki walked off. Aki walking away from him just felt so _wrong_ all of a sudden. He wanted Aki to stay by his side dammit! But…that would be unnatural right? Aki would think he was weird if he called out to him and stopped him and acted all clingy like a girl…or treated Aki like his boyfriend when they were still just friends. He wanted Aki to know he respected him. He didn't want to insult Aki's masculine pride either because Ueno knew if some guy started treating HIM like a girl that he would be seriously PISSED. But…he still wanted to be together with Aki. Was that even possible?

Ueno let out a sigh of wistful longing. One could only hope.

Aki went back to his apartment and found that all of his belongings had been taken out of his apartment and put into large cardboard boxes, which were now sitting out on the sidewalk. He'd been officially evicted it seemed. Well, he supposed it could have been worse. His ex-land lord could have just tossed his stuff in the trash…at least he'd put it in boxes. Sigh.

Where was Aki going to live now though?

A handsome man with silvery grayish hair and pale lavender colored eyes was sitting in his car with tinted windows and watching Aki as he took a drag on a cigarette. The man was dressed in a long black trench coat and wore a matching black shirt and pants. A sadistic smiled came to his lips as he watched the scene unfold. "Everything is going according to my plan…soon you'll be crawling back to me, your Master, Aki-_chan_, my pet. Very soon." The man lowered the window an inch and flicked his cigarette out of the window before he sped off, his tires burning…

Taiga, Ueno, and Kazu were waiting for Aki at the front school gates. Ueno was becoming impatient as his foot began to tap against the ground. Taiga shot him an annoyed look. _Where's Aki? Is he okay? Oh my God what if he's getting mugged?_ Ueno was beginning to inwardly panic.

BONK

Taiga hit Ueno over the head with her school bag. "_Mou!_ You are such a worrywart! I'm sure Aki's just fine. And if you continue to furrow your brows like that you're going to get wrinkles." Taiga pressed her index finger between Ueno's eyebrows and pressed. "And if you get any more homelier Aki won't give you the time of day!"

Ueno frowned. He wasn't homely right? He frowned and pouted at the same time. Taiga could be really mean. :P

Ueno caught sight of something _red_ out of the corner of his eyes – _huh?_

He turned to see Taku dressed in an expensive looking business suit, and wearing a snazzy black and white striped tie. His spiky black hair was slicked back and he had a few silver piercings in his right ear that Ueno hadn't noticed before – probably because his hair had covered the piercings before. And he had this huge gorgeous bouquet of red roses in his hands. Taku's attention was directed to the front gate as expectantly seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive.

_Taku? What the hell is he doing dressed like that? And…looking good._ Ueno had to grudgingly admit to himself. _What's with those flowers too…that is so GAY. Right…?_

Taiga also caught sight of Taku and raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?" She looked curious and was even fingering her camera as if she wanted to take a picture of him. Apparently, Taku could clean up pretty damn well.

Ueno gawked at Taiga in pure disbelief. "That's Taku, Taiga! Taku! Resident school asshole!"

Taiga's eyes widened. "Taku?" She looked both freaked out and betrayed. "Crafty son of a bitch! I almost-! Well, yea…" Taiga trailed off mysteriously.

Ueno _so_ didn't like the sound of that.

"I wonder who he's waiting for?" Kazu questioned, curious.

"Some girl he has the hots for obviously. Hmph!" Bitterness was in her tone since _she_ had never received flowers from a man before – not that she would want to receive flowers from a _man_. But still. _Hmph!_ Taiga suddenly became distracted by –

A totally cute, delicate, feminine, innocent looking girl who was making her way through the front gates. Or rather…_skipping_ her way through them. She had blonde hair (dyed) which she had styled up into two pigtails, honey colored eyes and she was wearing a frilly pale pink dress and a pair of black platform shoes. Her name was Kumiko and she had most of the male student body wrapped around her little finger.

Ueno raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the strange girl dressed in Gothic Lolita and sucking a lollipop. _Skipping_ and sucking on a lollipop – who did that? Unless you were like five…Ueno shook his head. Girls were unfathomable creatures.

As Taiga caught sight of Kumiko however her eyes immediately turned into two large hearts. "It's Kumiko-_chan!_ My muse and inspiration!" Taiga declared as she whipped out her camera and began to take pictures of the girl.

"Kumiko? Who's that?" Ueno looked at the girl curious that Taiga knew her. Sure the girl was cute but…that _cuteness_ was a bit overwhelming for his masculine senses. There was a little too much lace and frills and pink. Ueno shuddered. Aki would never wear something like that. Thank God. It was kinda scary.

Kazu could give Ueno an incredulous look. "You don't know who Kumiko is? Are you blind? She's like the hottest and cutest girl in this place!"

Taiga nodded in agreement.

Ueno just gave Kumiko a bored look – the girl was greeting a crowd of goggling male students with a royal wave. "Huh." Ueno wasn't convinced.

"_Ohayo minna!_ Hello everyone! Teehee~!" Kumiko chimed.

"_Oi!_" Taiga waved enthusiastically in her direction. "Good morning Kumiko-_sama~!_"

"_Sama?_" Ueno shot Kazu a questioning look.

Kazu just shrugged as if to say his sister's weird fetishes or whatever weren't really his concern.

Kumiko turned to look at Taiga and instantly smiled brightly, "Good morning Taiga-_san_, _teehee~!_" Her smile seemed to sparkle and Ueno had to shield his eyes.

"Hey did anyone just see that?" Ueno questioned. And was ignored.

"You're looking perfect as usual." Taiga gave Kumiko a thumbs up.

"Why thank you. Make sure to take some good shots of me today. I'm feeling extra cute! _Teehee~_ cya!" Kumiko skipped off, flowers and hearts seemed to form in the air around her as her pigtails bounced after her.

Taiga gave Kumiko a salute, "You can count on me, Kumiko-_sama_!"

Ueno watched the odd exchange, "Whoa, wait a sec – Kumiko doesn't mind you taking photos of her…like some kind of stalker?"

Taiga shot Ueno a frown. "How rude. I'm not a _stalker_. I'm a fan!" She corrected, nodding her head knowingly.

Ueno blinked. "Come again?" He was missing something here.

"A fan. Kumiko is a popular Net Idol and I'm in charge of taking all her shots for her website. It really is an honor. And I was lucky enough that she gave that honor to me. She really must respect my photography skills." There was a dreamy look on Taiga's face.

Ueno raised an eyebrow at Taiga's odd _soft_ behavior. It really wasn't like Taiga at all…it was almost as if… "Heh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with Kumiko, Taiga."

Taiga instantly blushed. "_Baka!_ Mind your own business!" WHACK. Taiga looked over at Taku worriedly. "He better not be thinking of giving those roses to Kumiko-_sama_. The only one who can bestow gifts to Kumiko-_sama_ is me!"

Ueno felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow.

Taiga's bodyguard Jin seemed to appear out of nowhere and whispered in Ueno's ear helpfully, "_Oujo-sama_ seems to be in love with Kumiko-_san_. But Kumiko-_san_ doesn't know…" He sounded almost sad about all this.

Ueno gave the bodyguard a curious look. "I see." So Ueno wasn't the only one with a complicated love life. _I wonder if Jin has a crush on Taiga. Tough luck. _

Luckily – for Taiga – Kumiko skipped past Taku and he didn't do anything.

Taiga put a hand to her flat chest and let out a breath of relief. Phew. "Good, I won't have to kill him." A scary smile formed on her face.

Ueno gulped.

The mystery of who Taku was planning to give flowers to wasn't revealed until—

Taku began to move forward and towards Aki who had just arrived at the school's gates.

Aki entered through the front gates and the first thing he saw was a bouquet of roses in his face – blocking his view of everything else. And of the person giving him roses. His heart skipped a beat – no one had ever given him anything before, had Ueno…?

But then Taku lowered the bouquet to reveal his handsome rugged face, "Good morning, babe. I got these flowers especially for you." He handed Aki the bouquet with a wink.

Different emotions flitted across Aki's face as he took the bouquet – surprise, confusion, disappointment. "Taku…thank you but what's the occasion?"

Taku held his chin and tried to look dashing, while striking a pose, "Do I need a reason to bestow a present to my lady?"

Ueno had been watching the entire scene unfold in utter horror. What the hell was Taku doing? _And_ he'd just called Aki a lady! "_Oi!_ Taku-_teme_!" Ueno strode up to the pair. "What the hell do you think you're dong? Giving Aki flowers like he's some girl and even calling him one! You're insulting Aki – there's no way he'd want those flowers and-!" Ueno was saying heatedly when-.

Aki cut Ueno off. "Actually, Ueno-_kun_, I happen to like flowers. And I'm not insulted by the gesture…in fact, I find it rather…sweet."

_Booyah!_ Taku inwardly cheered and punched the air with his fist. _Ha! Take that Ueno!_ He gave Ueno a condescending look. "You see, what the hell do you know about what Aki likes, Ueno. Apparently – nothing."

Ueno glared and clenched his fists at his sides. Hot jealousy seemed to be running through his veins. Aki thought the gesture was sweet? Oh hell no. "You jerk! Stop treating Aki like a girl – it's insulting!"

Taku raised an eyebrow at Ueno, "Oh? I think your behavior is _insulting_. Are you saying that there's a problem with liking flowers – the way that Aki does? That it's…_gay?_" Taku finished and gave Ueno a challenging stare.

Ueno opened and closed his mouth in shock. Shit. Open mouth insert foot. Ueno knew that he was beginning to dig his own grave here. Double shit. "No – that's not what-"

"You're such a homophobe Ueno. So I guess you'll never be giving flowers to poor Aki then? That's a shame. I bet you'd be too homophobic to do _this_ in public either…"

Taku put his arm casually around Aki and brought him closer to his body in a sort of half-hug.

A crowd of students had begun to gather around the group and watched the display curiously.

Ueno gasped. "But that's…!"

"Wrong? So you think it's wrong to embrace another man in public, Ueno?" Taku sneered, "To me it's really no big deal. In fact it's perfectly natural. But I can see for you it's another story entirely. Everyone knows that Aki is gay – how do you feel about that Ueno? Some people seem to think that you two are a couple. Why don't we clear this little misunderstanding up for everyone right now _neh?_ You don't like Aki as more than a friend…or do you? Are you gay or are you straight?"

"I…." Ueno began and swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he looked around to see that at least half the student body was awaiting his replay. "I…" Confessing to Aki that he liked him was one thing but to have to confess in front of the entire school? And to reveal that he was GAY when Ueno didn't even know that he was until like yesterday! Hell no. Ueno panicked and ran….

Taku watched him go, a triumphant look on his face. Current Score: Taku 1. Ueno 0. "I guess you have your answer Aki-_chan_. Ueno…is just an average nobody and a homophobe. He's NOT the one for you after all it seems." Taku put out his hands and shook his head in a helpless gesture.

Aki, however, wasn't even listening to Taku. His eyes were glued on Ueno's fleeing form. _Ueno…_Aki felt like someone had just ripped his heart out and stepped on it. _Is this really your answer…?_

WHACK

Taiga hit Taku over the head with her bamboo-training sword that she apparently had pulled out of nowhere. "Jerk! You shouldn't get involved in things that don't concern you!" Taiga declared before she took off running after Ueno.

Taku rubbed his head but the smile was still on his face. He had won that round and he intended to win this wooing war. Taku gave Aki a salute before heading for the school building. "Well, that's that. Let's grab lunch together later babe. Cyas!" Taku walked off in a strut.

Kazu meanwhile was looking confused by the whole thing. "So wait…Aki are you gay?"

A slight blush rose to Aki's cheeks and he shyly nodded, feeling oddly self-conscious. This also wasn't really like him. "Yes."

Kazu looked thoughtful. "Oh. Don't worry man stuff like that doesn't bother me. You know…I don't know if Ueno is a homophobe or whatever either. All I know is that he does seem to like you a lot. You shouldn't let Taku's words influence your opinion of Ueno. The only one who can tell you how Ueno feels is Ueno. So you should go ask him and get the truth out of him, clearly. Even if the truth hurts it's better to know for sure."

Aki gave Kazu a surprised look and nodded. Only Ueno knew the truth. But maybe Aki just didn't have the strength to hear it. Maybe Kazu was right and Ueno liked him but…liking him as more than a friend was a different matter entirely. And even if Ueno did like him, he had run off like that which meant Ueno must be ashamed of him on some level. That hurt. Aki was even surprised to find that he was feeling slightly angry at Ueno…he never thought he'd be able to feel anger towards the kind boy either.

But maybe his dream had finally come to an end…

TBC…

Like it? Hate it! Please review and let me know!


	8. Chapter 8 Art of Wooing Part II

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive P…you know!

AN: Wow! A lot of you are still keeping up with this story so here's another update! Thanks for those wonderful reviews they made me really happy and I've been really stressed lately!

Chapter 8: _Art of Wooing Part II_

Ueno ran and ran until he made his way to the photography clubroom, which was always empty because everyone feared what had become known as "Taiga's domain".

Ueno rushed inside and closed the door behind him. He had a strange sense of déjà vu – like the last time he had left and run away from Aki back at Tatsuya's apartment…

"Dammit!" Ueno punched a wall. "Ow!" That hurt. _I'm such an idiot!_ Ueno began to hit his head against the wall. _Baka! Ajo! Moron!_ Why did he chicken out and run away? Why was he such a coward? "Idiot!" _Aki must think I rejected him somehow…_

"You can say that again." A calm feminine voice agreed from the doorway.

Ueno looked up to see Taiga leaning in the open doorway with a blank expression on her face.

Ueno glared at her, "What do you want Taiga? Are you here to make fun of me for being such an idiot?"

"At least you know you screwed up." Taiga's expression turned bemused. "So why did you run?"

"Why?" Ueno ruffled his short brown hair in an irritated fashion. "I…I only realized I was gay for Aki – like yesterday but to have to confess this to the whole school like that…I haven't even confessed to Aki yet!"

Taiga's eyes widened, "You mean you haven't asked Aki to go out with you yet?"

"No…"

"Why not?" Taiga pressed.

"I…don't want to insult Aki. Asking him to be my…partner. It means I see him as a girl. It means I think of him as 'less than a man'. But that's not true. I want Aki to know that I respect him and see him as an equal. I want him to be my equal partner. But I have this attraction to him and I can't help it. Yes, I'll admit it – I'm gay for Aki. I want him _badly_…and I want to be with him."

"Ueno…" Taiga shook her head; surprised that Ueno had come so far on his own without her help. _Ah~ the power of love!_ Taiga inwardly crowed. "Do you…love Aki?" The fan girl inside of Taiga was just dying to know.

Ueno blushed and sputtered, waving his hands frantically in the air before him. "L-l-love? Taiga I….!"

Taiga strode over and put a finger to his lips. "No need to answer that. It's too soon to know anyways." Taiga grinned, "You'll know eventually." _And I have the feeling it will be sooner rather than later. _

Ueno let out a breath of relief. "All I know for sure Taiga is that I want Aki by my side but…I feel like such a jerk! I just insulted his interest in flowers and claimed it was gay. And I just ran away from Taku's accusation of me having gay feelings for Aki…that probably made Aki think I'm ashamed to have a gay friend! I'm _so_ not ashamed of him…damn. I really screwed things up Taiga…"

"Then you know what you must do – just ask him out already!" Taiga considered whipping out her _yaoi_ fan girl pompoms and doing a motivational song and dance for Ueno. It might help. Really.

Ueno's eyes widened with slight fear. "But…but how? I've never…I don't know what I'm doing! What if he rejects me?"

BONK

Taiga bonked him over the head. "Now is the time to be a real man, Ueno! Show Aki who the _seme_ in this relationship is with a killer confession!" Taiga punched the air in front of her.

_Seme?_ Ueno blinked. "But I don't know how to…" He trailed off uncertainly, not really knowing what word to use.

"Woo?" Taiga supplied easily. "Well, you had better be careful then because it seems like Taku does and he's after Aki. If you don't confess soon you could lose Aki to Taku – is that what you want?"

Ueno shook his head vigorously. "No!"

Taiga slapped Ueno hard on the back. "Then go get 'em tiger! You know what you need to do. Be a manly man!"

Ueno frowned at her. "Easier said than done." He groused and muttered under his breath. "What about you confessing to Kumiko then?"

Taiga blushed and looked away from Ueno. "When the time is right. I have the guts to confess unlike you wimp."

Ueno raised an eyebrow than that. Maybe Taiga was a manly man after all. Well, he couldn't very well lose to Taiga now could he? Surely, he had more balls than her? Cough. Ueno took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He could do this! He would prove that he was manlier than Taiga at the very least! _Yosha!_

Ueno felt like a stalker. He had kept his eye on Aki all day while waiting for the proper moment to get the silver-haired boy alone so that he could confess. But everywhere Aki went he was always surrounded by people trying to talk to him and befriend him – the funny thing was that Aki seemed to be quite oblivious to it all. In fact the boy seemed to be deep in thought…

Ueno decided he would wait until an opportunity presented itself at lunchtime.

During lunch Taku made sure to immediately latch on to Aki's side and accompany the pale boy to the lunch line while in the cafeteria. Taku kept an eye out for Ueno and when he spotted the boy coming towards him and Aki he quickly signaled to Bano and Shoji who were standing by to 'take care of him'.

"Hey A-!" Ueno was saying when there was suddenly a hand over his mouth muffling his words.

Ueno hadn't been expecting the two punks to suddenly jump him, grab him and toss him into a trashcan, which they began to roll down the hall. Today was definitely not Ueno's day.

"Hey did I just hear Ueno's…?" Aki had been turning towards the sound of Ueno's voice but Taku easily moved Aki to face the other direction.

"Look at what's for dessert! Don't those cupcakes the home ec girls made look yummy?" Taku declared pointing to the tray of iced cupcakes, which had pink icing with red heart shaped sprinkles on them. And no, it wasn't Valentine's Day.

Aki's attention was immediately drawn towards the cupcakes. "Yea, they do look rather yummy."

Taku chuckled to himself. _Score!_ Now he would get to eat lunch with his Aki-_chan_ all alone. An evil smirk formed on Taku's face as he reached out and grabbed a cupcake for Aki. "Allow me, babe." He put the cupcake on Aki's tray.

Aki however had become distracted again and a small frown had formed on his face. "I wonder where Ueno is…" He said not really realizing he had spoken aloud.

Taku immediately joined in on the frown party. "I guess he's trying to avoid being seen with you in public. My bad – I didn't know that Ueno was such a homophobe that he would be ashamed to be seen with a gay guy…" Taku gave Aki an apologetic look.

Taku's words were like daggers to Aki's still bleeding heart. Taku had put a voice to his own most inner worries. Ueno was a homophobe…ashamed to be seen with him…he really was just a normal boy that Aki had tried to pull into "his world" but it was no use because Ueno obviously didn't want to be there. Or be a part of it. Not that Aki could really blame Ueno. Choosing to live an alternative lifestyle was anything but _easy_…

_Who's avoiding who? I thought that I was avoiding Ueno today…but it turns out he's been avoiding me. Ueno…I don't want to hear the truth from your lips. I don't think I can handle it right now. _Aki fell into a slight stupor after Taku's words. He had taken the blow hard and began to act like a zombie. He had gone into a sort of autopilot – a distant state that he had sometimes gone into when Tatsuya had invited a particularly violent "friend" to go and have some fun with his pet Aki.

And so Aki was barely there as Taku led the other boy outside of the school and towards a nice area by the cherry blossoms trees where students would gather to eat their lunch outdoors, weather permitting.

When Aki came out of his distant state he was surprised to find that he was lying down with his head in Taku's lap and that the young man was about to feed him a chocolate bonbon…

Whoa. What?

Aki blinked up at Taku.

"Open up, babe. These are specially imported chocolate covered cherries from Switzerland. I know you'll love them since I know how you love sweet things." Taku grinned knowingly.

"Wait – what? How do you even know that?" Aki blinked dazedly, trying to clear the fog in his mind.

"It's only natural to know about the likes and dislikes of the person you like _neh?_" Taku responded with a wink.

"Uh right…" Aki looked at Taku and thought that he cleaned up rather nicely. He looked good in that suit and with his hair slicked back he almost looked quite dashing. If his heart wasn't still so full with Ueno he thought it wouldn't be so hard for him to fall for Taku…but… "Taku…I shouldn't…this…isn't right."

Taku allowed his expression to fall and let fake tears come to his eyes. "You don't like them? And I thought about what you would like for _hours_. These imported chocolates were so expensive too but when I saw them at the chocolate store I just knew you'd love them and so I emptied out my savings so I could get them for you anyways…"

Aki's eyes widened in horror. "Expensive?" Now Aki was riddled with guilt. And no one had ever gone out of his or her way to buy Aki _anything_ before and here he was being ungrateful. Sigh. _Oh dear Lord, I can't believe I'm about to agree to this but…_ "Let me try one."

Taku's demeanor did a 180. _Yes!_ "Alright babe." Taku put the chocolate in Aki's mouth triumphantly.

Aki sucked on the chocolate and his eyes widened. It really was good. _Oroshii! Delicious!_

Ueno had managed to escape his 'captors' and a few bumps and bruises later Ueno had made it to the school grounds and to their usual lunch spot. He arrived, panting for breath just in time to see Taku hand feeling Aki chocolate! "Aki…" A hurt look flashed across Ueno's face.

Taku looked up just in time to see Ueno and grinned mischievously. This was a perfect opportunity to make Ueno doubt Aki. Using Aki's distraction with the delicious chocolate to his advantage Taku dove down to press his lips hungrily against Aki's.

Ueno's eyes widened at the scene before him before his body acted of its own accord and he ran away. Again.

Aki gasped in surprised and Taku plunged his tongue into Aki's mouth and retrieved the chocolate before Aki could even think of getting mad or slapping Taku.

Taku pulled back from Aki quickly, with an innocent smile on his face. "I just had to try the chocolate too since you had this look of pure bliss on your face. Sorry, I'm selfish and impatient. My bad." Taku gave Aki a bashful look with his hand behind his head. A small golden halo had appeared over his head.

Aki's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find a suitable response to _that_. That Taku was a whole lot smoother than he at first appeared. Aki shook his head bemusedly. And began to find the whole situation rather funny. "Yea riiight…" _I was certainly not born yesterday. I probably invented that move just now…heh._

Ueno ran through the school grounds until he collapsed to his knees. He'd lost. He'd lost Aki to Taku. Aki had chosen Taku. Aki hadn't pushed Taku off of him and so that had to mean that Aki liked Taku. _I lost…_Ueno moaned in his mind. There was something hot and wet on his face and Ueno reached his hands up confusedly to touch his face. After a few moments he realized he was crying. _Huh. So this is what it feels like to get your heart broken? Man this sucks. I've lost him for good…_

Ueno looked up hoping that no one was around to see him in his current sorry state when he caught sight of something…rather interesting.

Taiga and Kumiko were facing each other and by the looks of it whatever was going on wasn't exactly friendly. In fact, they almost looked like they were 'facing off'. For some reason a tumbleweed rolled by and the soundtrack from _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_ began to play in Ueno's mind. Ueno shook his head, man he needed to get a life…

Ueno bit his lip feeling really guilty about this – but not that much as he decided to creep closer so that he could eavesdrop upon the two. He hid behind a bush and waited.

"You wanted to speak with me, Taiga-_chan_? _Teehee~_" Kumiko flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Taiga looked nervous which made Ueno nervous in turn. Taiga was clenching her fists at her sides and there was a slight blush to her cheeks. Ueno thought that in that moment Taiga actually looked pretty cute and feminine. "_Ano_…um…you see, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, Kumiko-_chan_. I…like you!"

Kumiko blinked and quirked her head. "I know, _and?_"

Taiga looked at Kumiko in disbelief. That had been so hard and now she had to explain herself. But…she could do this. She would not do this half way! She was a man! (At least in spirit.) "No, Kumiko-_chan_ you don't understand. I meant that I like you in a romantic sense. Would you consider going out with me and being my _Yuri_ Partner?"

_Yuri?_ Ueno wondered in his mind.

Kumiko's eyes widened and she took a step back away from Taiga. "_Hai?_" Kumiko's surprised expression quickly darkened at Taiga's hopeful one. "You can't be serious. You like me…like _that?_ That's…disgusting! I'm a girl AND…well, Taiga, as much as you like to convince yourself that you're a guy…let's face it – do you have a dick?" Kumiko leveled a glare at the shorthaired tomboy.

"Well, no, but I love you with a man's heart." Taiga put a hand to her breast. "Ever since I protected you from those perverted guys…I decided that I wanted to be by your side and protect you always."

Kumiko frowned. "As much as I appreciated your help that day I…" Kumiko shook her head. "God, I don't even now how to respond to you Taiga. You are such a weirdo! You're frying my brain cells with this crazy shit…so you know what? Just for get it. All of it! This…friendship. We're no longer friends and I don't need you protecting me any more Taiga. You're creeping me out! So just…stay away from me." Kumiko began backing away from Taiga as if some sort of contagious disease infected her. "Oh and I don't want you to be my photographer anymore either. So consider yourself fired. And if you have any pictures of me…delete them. I don't want you using them to do perverted things." Kumiko sneered before she turned on her heel and stalked off, a bit faster than was absolutely necessary.

Taiga sunk to her knees in shock as the strength in her legs left her. Then suddenly someone was putting a hand on her shoulder. Taiga turned to see Ueno with an understanding look on his face. "Ueno…?" He was really the last person she wanted to see right then. He was probably going to rub Kumiko's rejection in her face…She deserved it after all the tormenting she always did to him and Aki.

Ueno bent down next to her as she began to tremble. "I…understand." Ueno had heard somewhere that this was a _great_ thing to say to girls.

Taiga's eyes widened and she dove into Ueno's arms, wrapping her arms fiercely around him and burying her face in his chest as she began to cry her eyes out. "Ueno! I…was rejected. I really loved her too. Why did I have to be born a girl? When I have the heart of a man? I wish I was a guy…maybe I should get one of those sex-change operations…life is just so unfair…" She continued to sob incoherently.

Ueno put his arms around Taiga and let her cry into his chest. "I think you're fine just the way you are Taiga-_san_. You just need to find someone who will appreciate you for you. I like…that you're a girl. And even though you try so hard not to be 'cute' I think you have your cute moments too. Cute moments that I would miss if you became a guy for real…it'd be a real waste…"

"Ueno…I don't try not to be cute." Taiga sighed heavily and sniffled wiping her nose on Ueno's shirt. He'd have to wash that one later. "I'm just not good at being cute. That's why I admired Kumiko so much. She's just so cute and feminine and delicate and all the guys like her. I wanted to be more like Kumiko. She was my role model. If you'll believe it."

Ueno blinked. It was a hard pill to swallow. "_You_ want to be cute? I think I just saw a pig fly by just now…"

BONK

"But…you're already cute Taiga." Ueno corrected himself. "In your own way." He winked.

Taiga blushed and began to feel foolish. A _guy_ had just made her blush. The world was really turning upside down today. "Ueno…how did it go with Aki?"

Ueno frowned. "I was rejected."

Taiga's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Ueno nodded. "I guess we're both unlucky in love today, huh?" Ueno sat down and put his arm around Taiga. "Losers club, heh."

Taiga leaned against Ueno's side, chewing on her lower lip in thought. "Yea, I guess so…what did Aki say to your confession exactly. I want to hear it." There was this nagging doubt in Taiga's mind.

"Well," Ueno scratched his cheek bashfully, "I didn't actually confess but…I saw him kissing Taku. So I guess that's my answer."

Taiga's eyes widened and she shoved Ueno. "Get out!" Ueno went flying backwards. "What? Wait…was Aki kissing Taku or was Taku kissing Aki?"

Ueno pushed himself up and furrowed his brows at Taiga. That girl was stronger than she looked – his ass had skid marks now. "What difference does that make?"

"_Baka!_ It makes a huge difference! God, you're such an idiot! Aki _likes_ you Ueno – I know it!"

But Ueno was shaking his head. "No, he doesn't. He was kissing Taku-! He-!"

BONK BONK

Taiga's expression was furious. She stood up and glared down at Ueno, hands on her hips and looking every bit the vengeful goddess all of a sudden. Ueno could just see the hell-flames surrounding her and arms sprouting out her sides. Ueno rubbed his eyes. "You are an idiot! Aki likes you. You're wrong Ueno – we're not alike because my love is unrequited whereas your love has a chance! More than a chance. You've already won! But you're just too thickheaded and stubborn and blind to see it! Aki likes you but if you continue to be such an idiot you'll end up losing Aki. Argh!" Taiga fumed and threw her hands up into the air, spitting fire. "I am so pissed at you right now. You know what, don't talk to me again until you have properly confessed to Aki AND gotten his answer! Or else I'll never forgive you! I was brave enough to confess to Kumiko and now it's your turn! Show me how a man confesses Ueno! BAKAAA!" Taiga stormed off but not before giving Ueno at least a year's worth of _Baka_.

Ueno rubbed his head. Ow. Taiga seemed convinced that Aki liked him but…Ueno wasn't so sure. After all who would like him – boring average Ueno? When they could have daring handsome bad boy Taku?

But…Taiga was right about one thing. Was he a man or wasn't he? To give up and run away before the battle was even fought would be cowardly. Even if Ueno was going to get his heart broken he had to make a stand and confess to Aki like a real man. Show Aki he was no coward and not ashamed of him and someone who was worthy of his love. He would prove to Aki and to himself that he wasn't a coward!

Ueno stalked Aki and Taku for the rest of the school day and tried to find a good opportunity to approach Aki but Taku stuck to Aki like glue. Ugh. At this rate the school day would be over and Aki would go home and still not know how Ueno really felt. Also was it his imagination or did Aki look like he was avoiding looking in his direction? Almost fearfully?

_Ugh!_ Ueno messed up his hair with his two hands. Then there was a meeting about their upcoming graduation in the auditorium and the entire student body had been gathered there and they were waiting for the presence of their VP who was late…

Ueno yawned and looked up at the empty podium and mic. Ueno then looked around to see where Aki was and caught sight of him seated next to Taku. Grrrr. Taku seemed to be leaning over and whispering something into his ear. Ueno felt like shoving Taku away from Aki. _I'll lose him if I don't do something dammit…!_

Ueno unconsciously stood up from his seat – suddenly all eyes were on him. Gulp. Then Ueno turned to look at Aki and their eyes met. Aki was giving Ueno a concerned look – those ruby-red eyes. Ueno could easily lose himself in those gorgeous eyes and that's exactly what he did. It was just Aki and Ueno in the auditorium. Ueno could only see Aki – hear only Aki…

Ueno's feet were unconsciously making their way to the podium and before he realized it Ueno had grabbed the mic. "Aki…first I want to apologize to you for my behavior earlier. I was a jerk and I'm sorry." Ueno ran a hand back through his hair nervously. "There's so much I want to say and I don't know where to begin but…I just don't want you to misunderstand things. Getting to know you and being your friend has been the most exciting thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. I was also never really attracted to anyone until I met you…

I hope you don't feel insulted or think I'm some kind of pervert when I say this but Aki – I think you're beautiful. This feeling that I have for you…it's very new to me. I don't really understand it but maybe we could figure it out together…that is if you'll give me a chance. A chance I don't deserve after how immature I acted.

Also, I want you to know that I respect you as a man and see you as an equal. What I'm trying to say is…Aki I like you. Will you go out with me?"

A heavy silence descended upon everyone in the auditorium. The tension that was suddenly in the room could have been cut with a knife.

Taiga smiled and nodded to herself. _That's my boy. That's called being a man!_ She gave Ueno a thumbs up from her seat in the crowd.

Aki felt his heart stop in his chest and then start beating again. He must be dreaming. Ueno liked him and wanted to go out with him? _Uso! _No way! Ueno respected him and wanted him to be his partner? To be by his side?

Aki stood up and stared back at Ueno and swallowed, gathering his nerve before he smiled at Ueno, "Of course, Ueno-_kun_. What took you so long to ask me?" A charming smile formed on Aki's face.

Ueno's eyes widened in shock. "_Uso_…yes!" Ueno punched the air with is fists and then all chaos broke loose—

The entire student body couldn't contain themselves any longer and exploded in a series of catcalls, cheers, and whistles. The reception was mostly positive to Ueno's surprise but of course there were also those who were against what had just occurred and Ueno didn't fail to notice that there were some exclamations of outrage, crude comments, and even insults directed towards Aki and Ueno. _Well, nothing in life is perfect._ But that wasn't enough to ruin this moment for Ueno. _But who really gives a fuck about them! Aki said yes!_

Taiga began to make mental notes of the people who were insulting or reacting in a very negative or violent way to Aki and Ueno's confession. _Hmm, narrow-minded jerks, I better keep an eye on some of these people. I won't let anyone harm my favorite new couple though! They'll have to get through me first! Yosha! _

Ueno reached his hand out to Aki. "Aki!"

Aki got up out of his seat and made his way to Ueno. "Ueno!" He put his hand in Ueno's and Ueno pulled Aki up on stage.

Ueno closed his rough calloused fingers around Aki's soft and delicate hand. He daringly placed a quick kiss on Aki's lips before he pulled back from the startled boy and said: "Let's run!"

Aki smiled back, breathless, "Sure." _Ueno…my prince. Who would have thought?_

Ueno pulled Aki along after him as they ran out of the auditorium together leaving behind the chaos that the auditorium had become.

Taiga was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "My boys are all grown up…I wonder if they'll invite me to the wedding."

Kazu sunk back in his chair, looking a bit shell-shocked. "So wait…Ueno's gay?" _Did I miss that memo…_

"Gay for Aki at least." Taiga nodded.

"I see…" Kazu shrugged. "C'est la vie. That's life."

Taiga smirked. "Yea, one hell of a ride."

Ueno and Aki ran off through the school grounds until they finally had to stop, panting for breath.

Ueno was the first to speak. "So…you'll really go out with me?" He hoped Aki hadn't just agreed to spare Ueno the embarrassment up there.

Aki looked up and gave Ueno a sly smile before he walked over to Ueno and put a hand on his chest, rubbing his chest lightly through his shirt. Aki then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ueno's in a sweet kiss.

Ueno's eyes widened and Aki pulled back before Ueno could respond. Damn.

"Does that answer your question, Romeo?"

Ueno's voice was husky as he responded. "Yes…" In a bold move, Ueno grabbed Aki's shoulders and pressed the boy flush up against his body, then slammed his lips against Aki's fiercely. Aki was a bit stunned by Ueno's forwardness but as Ueno began to move his lips against his Aki quickly and enthusiastically began to respond.

Ueno moved his leg between Aki's legs and the friction of Ueno's knee against his groin caused Aki to moan softly. Ueno took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Aki's mouth. Ueno couldn't help but think about how he'd like to plunge _something else_ inside of Aki's hot body. _Oh God!_ He was hard. _Shit…!_

Ueno suddenly pulled back, breathing hard. "We should stop…"

Aki stepped forward, closing the distance between the two once more, a mischievous look on his face. He placed a hand over Ueno's crotch and rubbed Ueno's hardness with his hand. "I don't think you _want_ to stop. I don't think that this part of you wants to stop either…"

"Ah! But…we can't…have sex here…" Ueno said weakly, thinking that since they were out in the open they could easily get caught.

"Hmm…no…" Aki agreed thoughtfully, "But we could do this…" Aki reached down and skillfully unzipped Ueno's pants and before Ueno realized what Aki was doing Aki had already freed Ueno's straining member from the tight confines of his jeans. Ueno couldn't stop the moan of relief that slipped through his lips as Aki did this. Aki then quickly freed is own member from his silky black pants and then Aki stepped so close to Ueno that their bodies were pressed up against each other again and onlookers wouldn't be able to see that their dicks were now touching.

"What are you-?" Ueno began to ask when-

Aki grabbed both of their erections in his one hand - pressing the two erections more firmly against each other and then began to stroke their members simultaneously.

"Oh God…" Ueno gasped. He was in heaven. The feeling of Aki's dick right up against his own – skin on skin – the friction. It was incredible. And just the thought of knowing that it was Aki that was pressed up against him like this made Ueno even harder.

Aki quickened his pace and stroked them both faster; Ueno was putty in his hands. It wasn't long before both boys came into Aki's hand.

"Ah…Aki…I'm going to…"

Aki whispered silkily into Ueno's ear, "Do it…cum in my hand, Ueno-_kun_…"

That purring voice undid Ueno and he climaxed like mad. "Ahh!" Ueno saw stars and he was sure he made an awful mess between the two of them, but really he could give a damn. _Whoa._ And all that had just been from masturbating.

Ueno wrapped his arms around Aki tightly feeling overly emotional in that moment. "Wow. You were…"

Aki chuckled softly and returned Ueno's embrace. "It was good for me too." He said teasingly.

"It was?" Ueno's voice was tinged with worry. He still couldn't seem to get around the worry that he was somehow taking advantage of Aki.

Aki gave Ueno a confused look. "Yes…of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ueno suddenly glanced away, becoming shifty-eyed. "Well uh….no reason. Ahahaha." He began to laugh nervously, a hand behind his head.

Aki raised an eyebrow at Ueno's antics. _Silly._ _He really is way too kind. I think I just fell even more in love with you…Ueno._

TBC…

Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Reviews really DO motivate me so pleasseee review!


	9. Chapter 9 Aki Becomes a Model!

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive P.

Chapter 9: _Aki becomes a model!_

AN: Ah I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I hope I haven't lost all my readers again. Let me know if you're all still reading this and how you like this chapter. I've decided they're definitely in college. Enjoy!

Aki was extremely happy that he was now officially Ueno's boyfriend. He arrived at his home under Arakawa bridge and made his way to the cardboard house that he had made out of a refrigerator box. He was about to get inside his box when a voice called out to him-

"Aki-_chan_, what's this?" Came a familiar drawl.

Aki's eyes widened and he turned around to see Tatsuya. He was wearing a long black leather jacket that seemed to be fluttering in the breeze in a dramatic manner. "Master…what are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked you a question first. You can't really be intending to live under this bridge can you Aki-_chan_?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at him.

Aki frowned, and clenched his fists at his side. He gave Tatsuya a fierce look. "Yes, this is exactly what I intend to do."

Tatsuya's expression darkened and he scowled. "You're being ridiculous Aki-_chan_. Come back to me. That's why I came here…to pick you up."

Aki shook his head. "I don't plan on going back to you Tatsuya…ever. You had your chance and you blew it. Besides, I have a boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend? Where is your so-called boyfriend now?" Tatsuya looked around mockingly. "Does he know that you're living under this bridge?"

A guilty look flashed across Aki's face. He didn't want to tell Ueno about his current situation because it would just worry Ueno and cause him trouble. And just when he finally got Ueno to ask him out. No, he didn't want to do something stupid that would make Ueno regret his decision. "No…but it really has nothing to do with him. This…" Aki waved a hand under the bridge. "Is all your fault. You stole my money Master."

Nothing to do with him? Tatsuya clenched his own fists until his nails were digging into the palms of his hands and he began to draw blood. How dare his pet say something like that to him! Such insolence! "It's because of him that you won't return to me…and it's because of him that you're out here living under a bridge suffering from the cold. If he's really your boyfriend shouldn't he be protecting you? Or does he not care for you enough? Is he only with you with half-hearted feeling? My fault…I suppose you're right. But Aki I needed you to understand…you can't survive without me. You belong to me, my pet."

Aki took a step back away from Tatsuya. "Ma- err, Tatsuya…I no longer belong to you. I'm…" Aki swallowed nervously. "Free?" His voice was trembling with nervousness, and why had there been a tinge of doubt in his voice? _Dammit._

"Free?" Tatsuya snarled and stalked up to Aki and grasped his chin, forcing Aki to look him directly into his lavender-colored eyes, which Aki had once thought were so beautiful. "You can never escape me Aki. Or your past. You still belong to me…and Ueno will never accept your past. He'll leave you and then you'll return to me. You'll see, my pet."

Aki glared back at Tatsuya defiantly.

Tatsuya leaned forward to kiss Aki.

"You can possess my body as many times as you want but…it's meaningless, Tatsuya. Ueno is the one who my heart and soul belong to." Aki declared.

Tatsuya stopped moving forward, an angry look coming to his face and he backhanded Aki hard across the face. Aki fell backwards to the cold ground. Blood trickled down Aki's chin as he looked up at Tatsuya with an almost pitying expression on his face.

Pity? Directed towards him? Tatsuya took a step back from Aki in a mixture of shock, horror, disbelief and fear. Could Aki see into his heart? Did Aki know the truth…?

"I rather be cold and hungry and starve to death under this bridge than to return to you. You can keep your money, Master. I don't want it. It's filthy anyways. I'll get a real job and find a way to make an honest buck. I'm different from who was before, Master. I've changed. Ueno believes in me…so I know I can do it if I only put my mind to it."

"You? Find an honest job? Ha!" Tatsuya scoffed, trying to hide his earlier trepidation. "You're helpless in the outside world. What could _you_ possibly do? You'll find out that life isn't as easy as you think it is, Aki. Even just getting a job is hard. Even harder for someone like you. You'll be discriminated upon because of your orientation and if your boss discovers it you'll be fired. There is no place in this world for you Aki…except by my side.

Nothing in life is easy. You say you can do it if you just put your mind to it? I say it's not that simple or easy. Your efforts will never pay off 100%. It's a dog eats dog world out there Aki and you're too kind-hearted. You'll be eaten alive. You see, human beings are just like crabs in a bucket…everyone is trying to get to the top in order to survive. Everyone is trying to pull you down so that they can get to the top. Everyone is not a potential friend Aki…but a potential enemy. Don't forget that. I'm all you have…all you'll ever have…"

Aki was shaking his head back and forth desperately. "No…you're wrong Master…when there's love there's hope."

_Love?_ Aki was in love with his boyfriend? Tatsuya paled. "This isn't over. I won't allow you to find happiness with another man! You will always belong to me!" Tatsuya's voice cracked with desperation and he ran off.

Aki watched Tatsuya go confusedly. Tatsuya wasn't acting quite like himself…or rather he was almost acting like the 'old Tatsuya' - the one Aki had first met and fallen for. The 'old Tatsuya' who had saved him – but then Tatsuya had changed and showed his true colors and become cruel, sadistic, warped, and had enjoyed playing mind games with Aki.

Aki furrowed his brows as he watched Tatsuya's retreat. _Tatsuya…what do you really want from me? _Aki put a hand to his stinging cheek. He licked his lips and tasted blood. He was surprised Tatsuya hadn't _taken_ him right there on the cold ground – why not? There would have been nothing Aki could have done. Tatsuya was tough.

Aki suddenly felt sick and collapsed to the ground and began to throw up. He felt haunted by Tatsuya's words: that Aki belonged to him and that Aki would never be able to escape his past. That Ueno would leave him as soon as he found out the truth…

Tears stung Aki's eyes as he crawled into his cardboard house. He pulled some old newspapers over his body like a blanket. It was freezing and his body was shivering while his teeth chattered. He tried very hard to fall asleep but he kept thinking about Ueno and how his happiness couldn't possibly last. Ueno was his boyfriend now but…good things never lasted forever. Aki had already learned that harsh lesson after all. "Tatsuya…why…?"

Meanwhile…back at Ueno's apartment. Ueno had just arrived back at his apartment and was in a tremendously good mood. He was whistling a little tune, off key, and there was a bounce in his step. He had asked Aki to be his boyfriend and Aki had actually said yes! A goofy smile spread across Ueno's face as he thought about it. _Life is just perfect! _Ueno thought to himself happily.

Ueno decided to take a shower and as he soaped his body he sang the theme song to _Junjou Romantica_ at the top of his lungs. "_Afuredashita shoudou ga bokura no mune wo utsu…!_" He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and dressed. He decided to make some popcorn and took a seat on his comfy sofa – warm, dry and content. He decided to watch his _Junjou Romantica_ DVDs. He put in the DVD and it began to play. "God I love this show…" Ueno smiled. _I hope I can be a good boyfriend to Aki. But how is one a good boyfriend anyways? Argh…I'll have to ask Taiga for advice. Especially since it's probably a bit different pleasing another man than pleasing a woman hmmm…_Ueno messed his hair up in an exasperated fashion. "Argh! What am I going to _doooo~_?"

The next day…Aki showed up at the college and was looking forward to seeing Ueno but Taiga spotted him first.

"Aki-_kun~_!"

Aki turned and greeted Taiga with his usual soft smile. "_Ohayou_, Taiga-_chan_."

"_Ohayo!_ I have good news for you Aki-_kun_!"

"Oh?" Aki raised an eyebrow at Taiga.

"I got you a job!"

"A…job?"

Taiga nodded. "Yea, it's a really great opportunity. Come…I'll tell you more about it!" Taiga grabbed Aki's wrist and dragged him off to the Photography Club Room.

Ueno was just arriving at the college at that moment. He was also pumped about getting to see Aki – his new boyfriend since they were officially going out now. "_Oi_ Aki-_kun_!" Ueno called out to Aki when he spotted the silver-haired boy with Taiga. But the two didn't hear Ueno and rushed off without him. Ueno pouted. He really wanted to greet Aki with an '_Ohayo_ Aki-_chan_' but had missed his chance. _Oh well…I'll get a chance to chat with Aki during lunch. _

Taiga and Aki arrived at the Photography Club Room.

"So what's the job, Taiga-_chan_?" Aki was nervous because he hoped it was a _normal_ job. But this _was_ Taiga – so the chances of that were pretty slim.

A cat's paw smile formed on Taiga's face. "Remember the pictures you helped me with for the brochure for that high school? Well, it so happens that Hotsuma Fujisaka – a famous photographer saw my work and you caught his eye. He was hired recently to do the front cover for a very popular magazine but one of the male models got sick putting him in a real pickle. The magazine is supposed to be released by the end of the week and so they need that front cover ASAP. They need a good-looking young man for the job. Anyways, he contacted me so that I could contact you and ask you if you'd be interested in the modeling job? Apparently you have an unlisted number or something…"

Aki blinked back at Taiga, stunned. A legit modeling job? It sounded too good to be true but…Aki trusted Taiga (mostly) and he really _needed_ the money. Nervous butterflies were fluttering in Aki's stomach. What if the job really was a good, real, legit job? That would mean it was Aki's first real job. Dare he hope? But there was always a catch. Aki had learned this lesson too. "What's the catch?"

Taiga shook her head. The boy was so paranoid. "Oh ye of little faith, there's no catch. Just that it's really short notice and probably an inconvenience for you. In fact, if you accept we'll have to go right after school to the studio."

Aki gave Taiga a skeptical look. "That's all?"

Taiga nodded while crossing her fingers behind her back. "Honest…there's nothing fishy about this job." _It's not like I'm lying to Aki-chan per say. The job is legit although the fact that the photo is going to be taken for 'that' may have bothered him enough for him to say no but it can't be helped. Aki will be just perfect for this job so I can't let him turn it down! This is also for the sake of my hobby! _

"_Honto?_" Aki gave Taiga a look, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Honto_."

Aki sighed heavily. Even if the job wasn't legit – it wasn't like he really had much of a choice. He needed that money. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" Taiga jumped up and down a little too excitedly for Aki's taste.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Aki inwardly moaned.

For the rest of the school day Ueno tried to get Aki alone but Aki was being monopolized by Taiga and other classmates that would continuously ask Aki for favors and drag him off. It was a curse being that cute, Ueno thought to himself. The college girls just wouldn't leave Aki alone…even now after it had be confirmed that he was gay.

"Aki-_kun!_" Ueno called out but once again Aki was being dragged off by some college girls he didn't even know. Ueno felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow in response. It was like the whole world was against them on getting any 'alone time' together that day. Ueno shook his fist up at the sky and cursed God.

And the worst part was that Aki didn't seem to be noticing his efforts to talk to him at all. In fact, Aki seemed to be preoccupied about something. Aki was his boyfriend now but…he seemed even more distant than before. Was Aki ignoring him on purpose? Did he regret his decision? Was he being avoided? Maybe Aki had changed his mind about dating plain old Ueno? Or maybe Aki didn't really care about him as much as Ueno cared about Aki? Ueno hung his head sadly at the thought.

Aki sighed as some college girls he didn't even know dragged him off to God knows where. Ah, apparently they needed help with a stuck water faucet that was a part of the sinks that were next to the track field. Aki obligingly twisted the faucet until it unstuck and the girls all cheered his manliness. Aki felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow at that. Even though the girls knew that he was gay they still treated him like a guy – that was kinda heartwarming. Aki couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. The girls asked him to move a punching bag that had been left in front of the girl's Flower Arranging Club Room next and Aki quickly went to help them having been suckered over by the girls and unwittingly becoming their errand boy.

Before Aki realized it the entire school day had gone by and he found himself irked that these clingy girls had monopolized his time the entire day and hadn't left him alone. He had wanted to see Ueno, his new boyfriend! He also needed to tell Ueno about how Taiga had found him a modeling job and how he'd need to go off with Taiga after classes to the studio. _Ueno…_Aki mused wistfully. _I want to see you. _

Classes had finally ended for the day and Aki was walking out of the main school building and looked around for any sign of Ueno – all the other students were also filing out of the building. But then Taiga spotted him and latched onto his arm.

"Hey Aki-_kun_, it's time to go!"

"But…I need to tell Ueno."

"There's no time. I'll give him a call on my cell phone later. We're already late!"

"But-!"

Aki spotted Ueno as he was being dragged off by Taiga and tried to call out to him: "Ueno-_kun_!" But Ueno was surrounded by a lot of chattering girls and their laughter and giggling was drowning out Aki's voice.

Jun, looking slick in an all-black suit with a red tie, popped up next to Taiga and Aki. "_Oujo-sama_, we have to go."

"Right, come on, Aki."

"But!"

Jun opened the back passenger door for Taiga and Aki to get inside of the limo he was driving. Once Taiga and Aki were safely inside he closed the door for them and went back to the driver's side. He opened the door and took his seat back in front of the wheel ready to take his _Oujo-sama_ wherever her heart desired.

From afar Ueno spotted Aki and Taiga and called out to them. "Aki-_chan_! Taiga-_san_!" but they both didn't hear him and got into the limo with Jun's help. Jun was already driving off as Ueno tried to run after them. _Damn. _

"Aki-_chan_…?" _Where's he going with Taiga? Wait a sec…was Aki just kidnapped by Taiga? Uso…that perverted yaoi fan girl Taiga doesn't like guys right? What if that's been a lie all this time? What if she's secretly had a crush on Aki. Taiga could be some kind of evil stalker. Crap. Whatever Taiga is up to though it can't be good. Taiga is…well Taiga! _

A worried Ueno decided to follow after Taiga and Aki. Ueno 'borrowed' a bike from the bike rack (it was Taku's bike) and rode after them quickly. Ueno was not a stalker – he was a worried boyfriend. And, um, the hero of the story so, yea!

It wasn't long before Aki, Taiga and Jun arrived at their destination – a tall office building. They entered the building and when the security guards caught sight of Taiga they were allowed to pass through without having to do the checks. They took the elevator to the 6th floor and made their way to the appropriate studio #69.

Aki, Taiga and Jun entered the studio and were instantly greeted by a handsome but eccentric looking man dressed in a purple Victorian-style suit with a purple top hat on his head. "Taiga-_san_! Jun-_san_! I'm so glad you could make it!" The man had spiky orange hair and clear hazelnut colored eyes. He was tall, long-legged and reminded Aki of the Mad Hatter from _Alice in Wonderland_ for some reason. He was feeling a little bit like Alice right then – having fallen down a rabbit hole and ending up in a strange new world.

The studio was an amazing place. There was a raised platform stage that large lights were centered on. There were several people and assistants all dressed in black, who were in charge of different things: lighting, props, special effects, hair, make-up, and wardrobe. They all looked incredibly professional and they seemed to be incredibly busy as they ran around the studio taking care of different things.

The man who was none other than Hotsuma Fujisaki had taken Taiga's hands in his and was shaking them up and down enthusiastically.

Taiga smiled back. "Hotsuma-_san_, I'm happy to be here. As you see, I managed to bring my friend Aki with me. Aki this is the photographer I told you about – Hotsuma Fujisaka. Hotsuma Fujisaka this is Aki."

Aki put out his hand for Hotsuma to take. "Pleased to meet you, Hotsuma-_san_."

Hotsuma took Aki's hand firmly, "Aki-_san_…the pleasure is all mine." Hotsuma winked and looked Aki over appraisingly from head-to-toe. A cat's paw smile formed on his face. He was more than pleased with the model that Taiga had brought for him. "Taiga-_san_…you've brought me a gem. You've really saved me this time. I owe you one."

Taiga waved her hands frantically before her. "Oh no! I'm just happy I could be of some assistance Hotsuma-_san_. You know how much I admire your work. It's truly an honor Sir being in the presence of such a great photographer!" Taiga had become a bit starry-eyed.

"Oh no no, the honor is all mine." Hotsuma insisted. "I'm also a fan of your work, Taiga-_san_. Especially the photo for that high school brochure. Those two boys looked so incredibly refreshing - they truly embodied the 'spring time of youth'! At least now I don't have to worry…isn't that right Andres?" Hotsuma turned to address a handsome young foreigner, who stood just behind him.

Aki turned to look at the foreigner curiously. He was tall, muscular, had peach-colored skin, short golden hair, and sky-blue eyes. He seemed to be in some sort of costume already: a ship's captain's uniform, which consisted of a pair of white pants, black leather belt, white shirt that had dark blue and yellow accents, and a flying saucer hat that had a dark blue bill. In the center of the hat was the design of a ship's anchor. The man also had a pair of shiny black _Ferragamos_ on his feet.

Aki raised an eyebrow at the _gaijin_. _A ship's captain? _Aki looked at Andres curiously.

Hotsuma noticed and apologized. "Oh! Do forgive me - allow me to introduce the model you will be working with Aki-_san_. This is Andres, he's from France." Andres waggled his eyebrows at Aki. "And you know what they say about French men."

_What do they say about French men? _Aki mused in his mind.

"They say French men are good in bed." Taiga whispered into Aki's ear causing him to jump in surprise.

Aki blushed at Taiga's statement and was feeling suddenly nervous. He licked his lips. "Just…what kind of a picture will me and Andres be taking together?" Taiga was looking a little too happy and it was putting Aki on his guard.

"As you've probably already figured out – Andres is already in costume. We're taking a photograph for the cover of the next issue of _AarinSecret_ – a gay/yaoi magazine. The issue has a special article about a new _yaoi_ _anime_ called: _Ikoku Irokoi Romantan. _It's the story of a Japanese _yakuza_ clan heir named Ranmaru falling for a French captain named Al."

Aki was in shock. "A _yaoi_ magazine?" He should have known this job was too good to be true! Aki gave Taiga an accusing look – damn _yaoi_ fan girl! He should have known it would turn out like this. Aki licked his lips nervously, feeling uneasy. "Just how…hardcore is this magazine?" Aki was already having unpleasant visions of himself half-naked and under Andres…(everyone always seemed to assume he was an _uke_.)

Hotsuma sensed Aki's unease and dismissed it immediately. "Oh not hardcore at all, Aki-_san_!" Hotsuma waved a hand through the air. "It's a pretty classy magazine actually."

"Just how…_racy_ is this photo going to have to be?" Aki couldn't help but ask.

"Not racy at all." Hotsuma assured him. "The two of you will be fully clothed and merely kissing."

"Kissing? That's it?" Aki questioned skeptically.

"Yes, kissing…in the rain…with your wet bodies pressed up against each other hungrily…" A trickle of drool was going down Hotsuma's chin. He quickly recomposed himself however and wiped the drool from his chin with the back of his hand. He laughed nervously. "But yea just a little kiss in the rain. Nothing to worry about!"

Aki's eye twitched. _A kiss in the rain? _What was it about people and them wanting to get Aki wet? _Taiga…!_ They were most likely going to force him into some very sensual poses with Andres. If Ueno knew about this Aki was sure he would _NOT_ approve, especially of Aki's kissing another man who was not his boyfriend. Aki couldn't do this…he couldn't betray Ueno!

Aki bowed deeply in front of Hotsuma. "I'm sorry…I can't."

Everyone was giving Aki a shocked and surprised look before Hotsuma burst out, "But _why?_" Hotsuma was already looking incredibly disappointed.

Aki was opening his mouth to answer but before he could Taiga grabbed onto Aki's arm and pulled him off to the side so that she could speak with him in private. "Aki!" Taiga hissed in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Taiga…I can't betray Ueno like this. It's wrong. I know if he knew about this that he wouldn't approve." _Things like kisses mean a lot to Ueno. _

"Betray Ueno? What are you crazy? This is a modeling job. And besides Ueno isn't here. What Ueno doesn't know won't hurt him _neh?_" Taiga had begun to shake Aki. Her yaoi dreams were being shattered.

"Taiga…I can't." Aki insisted.

Hotsuma had moved closer to the two and was shamelessly eavesdropping upon their conversation. "Who's Ueno?"

Taiga and Aki both jumped in surprise at Hotsuma's appearance. "Ueno is Aki's boyfriend." Taiga began to explain. "Aki's worried that Ueno won't approve of him kissing another man now that they're officially going out."

"Taiga!" Aki's face had turned bright red.

Hotsuma's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh! Oh I see." His expression then turned serious and he put a hand on Aki's arm. "A professional model is a lot like a professional actor, Aki-_san_. They simply have a role or part to play and so they temporarily become their role and act out their part. For example, if an actor is playing Romeo in a movie remake of _Romeo and Juliet_ he obviously has to pretend to be in love with Juliet. But not only that he has to temporarily be in love with Juliet so that the audience is convinced of Romeo's love for Juliet. Romeo will also have to kiss Juliet in the movie and look like he's enjoying it and that he loves her but…the man is a professional actor. It isn't real. The actor doesn't love the Actress who is portraying Juliet. They're co-stars, they're professionals and they both understand that. Are you a professional model Aki? Or are you still just a kid with pipedreams? If you kiss Andres it won't mean anything. And Andres understands that - don't you Andres?"

Andres nodded. "Of course, I'm a professional."

"A professional?" Aki mused aloud. "I'm…"

_Your efforts will never pay off 100%._ Tatsuya's voice was mocking in Aki's mind.

A steely look formed in Aki's eyes. Hotsuma was right. Was he some little kid or was he trying to become a pro model? This was his chance to finally do a legit job – to do something that he was actually good at. And if he decided to do this then it should be to the best of his abilities. Besides, it was just a kiss right? It was something small and meaningless if it didn't have any emotion behind it right?

Isn't that what Ueno had once told him? _A kiss without any feeling or emotion behind it is meaningless._

"I want…to be a professional model." _Is it really alright for me to have a dream like this...Master? _"I want this opportunity to prove myself. So…I'll do it." Aki agreed. "Forgive me for my lack of professionalism earlier. You're absolutely right, Hotsuma-_san_, it's just a meaningless kiss." Aki bowed.

Hotsuma grinned and clapped his hands together. "_Excellent~!_ I knew you would see the light Aki-_san_. I have great hopes and expectations for you. I know you won't let me down. But if you're feeling uncomfortable at any time during the shoot please don't hesitate to let me know alright?"

Aki nodded. "Yes, thank you, Hotsuma-_san_. You're too kind."

Hotsuma snapped his fingers and the nearby assistants who were all dressed in black jumped to attention. "Now everyone let's get a move on! Aki-_san_ needs to change into costume. Hair, make-up – you know what to do. We're going to have to put Aki into a wig and give him some colored contact lenses so that he'll look more like Ranmaru. Alright people you have your instructions – chop chop!"

The assistants dragged Aki off to the nearby dressing room and began to help him to get ready. They dressed him in a dark blue male _kimono_ in the _kinagashi_ style (informally without _haori_ or _hakama_). It showed off his pale skin. They then put Aki's silvery hair into a dark brown, spiky wig and then gave Aki a pair of golden contact lenses to put in his eyes to hide his ruby-colored eyes.

Taiga waited outside of the dressing room for Aki with baited breath. She was extremely excited about what Aki would end up looking like when in full costume. She was a fan of the OVA _Ikoku Irokoi Romantan_ and loved the pairing of Ranmaru and Al. She was practically jumping on one foot with pent up expectation. _Kyahh I can't wait to see what Aki looks like! _Taiga inwardly gushed.

And then a few moments later Aki exited the dressing room: all eyes turned to him and their eyes widened. He was the spitting image of Ranmaru. And Aki's own pale, milky white skin really accentuated the dark blue _kimono_ and made him look extremely sexy. The way the _kimono_ was partially open in the front revealing a teasing amount of Aki's bare chest was incredibly sexy too.

All of the females that were in the studio promptly got massive nosebleeds and passed out. The men were looking at Aki with respect and admiration. Everyone was incredibly impressed with Aki's transformation from college student to sexy _oyabun_ of a _yakuza_ clan.

Hotsuma clapped his hands together. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous! You look just like Ranmaru…this will be perfect. Alright everyone – take your places. Places – everyone. Aki-_san_, Andres-_san_…we need you both up on stage."

The studio instantly came to life and was abuzz with activity. Assistants were moving giant floodlights into position. And those in charge of special effects were also getting into position.

"Lightning! Rain!" Hotsuma called out.

The special effects crew caused silver lights to flash on Aki and Andres so that it looked like lightning was flashing nearby in the sky. And then the fake ran began to fall onto the stage.

"Now…action!" Hotsuma declared. "Andres…Aki…walk towards one another and then kiss passionately."

Aki and Andres did as they were told and approached each other. The look in Andres' eyes had changed. There was now this fierce, hungry look in his eyes – lustful, possessive. He looked like he wanted to claim and mark Aki as his own.

Aki was taken by surprise by this look but knew he had to look like he wanted this too. He was Ranmaru, who was in love with Al. Aki's expression was somewhat uncertain but not unwilling as he approached Andres. The rain that was falling down on him was cold and he wanted to shiver but controlled the urge.

Andres took control of the situation. He cupped Aki's face and moved their bodies closer together. He deftly moved one of his legs between Aki's so that their crotches were pressed up against each other. And then before Aki could object Andres had pressed his lips to Aki's. Lightning flashed. A blush rose to Aki's cheeks as he felt Andres running his tongue insistently over his bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Aki complied and Andres plunged his hot tongue deeply into Aki's mouth and began to plunder the sweetness of his mouth. Andres pressed their bodies even closer together and Aki's eyes shot open-!

He could feel Andres' arousal pressing up against him! Was this…still acting? Aki felt incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden and his eyes were burning for some reason. He inwardly shook his head. No, he couldn't break down and cry like some overemotional child. He was a professional and already a college student…soon to be an independent adult. This was just…a job. Nothing more. At all costs he couldn't allow the _disgust_ he was suddenly feeling at being in this man's arms to be revealed on his face! That would ruin everything!

Aki had to do something. But what? He had to look like he was enjoying this kiss. Look like he wanted _this_…but how? Maybe if he imagined that Andres was Ueno this would work better and be less painful? _Ueno-kun…_Aki thought as he began to kiss Andres back.

"Aki…" Taiga's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the change in Aki. _He must be imagining Ueno. I wonder if I did the wrong thing on bringing Aki here for this job. When Ueno finds out about this he's going to kill me. _

Hotsuma was rapidly taking shots of the two of them and was extremely pleased and pleasantly surprised by Aki's great acting. "Yes! That's it…perfect! I can feel the love! But…" Hotsuma tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Something's still missing. It just doesn't have enough…_impact_! That's it!" Hotsuma declared and waved his hands at Aki and Andres to stop what they were doing. "Cut cut! I need you two to change your pose. Aki I want you to leap up into Andres' arms and wrap your legs around his waist and then kiss him while in that position."

Aki's eyes widened…if they were in that position Andres' arousal would be pressed up right against his crotch….Aki paled.

"Is something wrong Aki?" Hotsuma asked concernedly seeing Aki's expression. "I suppose that might be asking too much of you. I'm sorry – if it makes you that uncomfortable I can probably use one of the other shots."

However, Aki shook his head. "No – I…can do it."

Hotsuma gave Aki a skeptical look. "Are you certain?"

Aki nodded.

Hotsuma's expression brightened immediately. "Well if you're sure…Excellent! Action!"

Aki took a deep breath. _Ueno! Ueno! Ueno! _He pictured seeing Ueno all drenched in the rain…wearing black…his shirt sticking to Ueno's slightly muscled chest and abs. Aki opened his eyes and looked at Andres with a look of pure love and desire and lust on his face. He then leapt up into Andres' arms impatiently and wrapped his legs around Andres's waist while Andres put his hands on Aki's ass to keep Aki from sliding down his body.

Aki leaned forward, a hungry look in his eyes as he pressed his lips against Andres' fiercely.

Andres immediately responded enthusiastically to Aki's heated kiss and opened his mouth, inviting Aki to taste him. Aki took his invitation and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. _I won't lose to you! _Aki thought to himself as he felt Andres massage his ass. _This is nothing. I can do this. Ueno…Ueno…Ueno…_

Hotsuma was taking pictures frantically. "_Ooo~!_ Marvelous! Superb! Magnificent! More! More love! More passion! That's it! Perfect!"

"_Kyahhh!_" Taiga squealed, had a massive nosebleed and promptly passed out. _Long live yaoi baby!_

Jun caught Taiga in his arms as she passed out. "Taiga-_sama_!" He looked down at the passed out Taiga in his arms and blushed. "_Oujo-sama_…."

Meanwhile, Ueno had followed Taiga and Aki to the office building and made his way inside. He was immediately stopped by security.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going kid?" The security guard said as he grabbed Ueno by the back of his shirt collar.

_Damn._ Ueno inwardly swore and turned around to give the guard an innocent look. "Yo, I'm here to meet up with my boyfriend. Did you see him come in here? He has silver hair and ruby-red eyes and is incredibly hot."

The security guard let go of Ueno's shirt collar at the mention of Ueno being gay. The security guard coughed and suddenly looked uncomfortably. "Uh yea…I saw him. That boy would be hard to forget. Not that I was looking at him like that or anything!"

Ueno just raised an eyebrow at the security guard, who coughed.

"He was with Taiga-_san_ so they must have been going to meet up with Hotsuma-_san_." The security guard explained.

"Hotsuma-_san_?"

The security guard looked at Ueno as if he'd grown a second head. "You've never heard of him? He's a very famous photographer. And since your boyfriend is a model…I'm surprised he never mentioned him to you." The security guard narrowed his eyes at Ueno then.

"Ah…well…" Ueno scratched the side of his cheek with her index finger in a bashful gesture. "All Aki told me was that he wanted to surprise me with something today. He didn't give me specifics – just that I should come here at this time. He's a bit of a trickster…my boyfriend."

The security guard chuckled. "I see…he's the mischievous type huh? I think he just gained a new fan." The security guard shook his head slightly bemused and then looked surprised by what he had just said and coughed. "Anyways, your boyfriend is probably on the sixth floor in studio 69."

"Studio 69?" Ueno raised an eyebrow.

The security guard shrugged.

Ueno made his way to the elevator and rode it up to the sixth floor. He then made his way down the hall and spotted studio 69. He didn't bother knocking – instead he slowly opened the door and slipped inside. The sight that met him, left him stunned:

There on a raised platform stage that had artificial rain pouring down on it while fake lightning was flashing dramatically to illuminate the two figures was Aki and a man whom Ueno didn't know.

"Aki?" He recognized Aki's face but was surprised to see him with brown hair and he looked different in a _kimono_ but Ueno was sure it was him. Aki was straddling Andres around his waist while Andres supported Aki by having his hands on Aki's ass. They were making out passionately, desperately…

Aki had both of his hands in Andres' short hair and was _lovingly_ running his hands through the man's hair in a sentimental gesture.

Ueno's jaw dropped at the racy pose and his heart clenched at the way Aki was running his hands through the man's hair in a special way that Ueno had been sure was only for him. Ueno's mind seemed to scream: who was kissing Aki so passionately? Aki had never kissed him quite like that before either. So…intensely. _Are they filming an AV? _Ueno wondered in a slight panic and began to look around the studio. But that's when he caught sight of the photographer Hotsuma, who was taking rapid pictures of the scene before him with his large camera. No, this was simply a photo shoot.

And the man who Aki was kissing must have been a male model and a foreigner by the looks of it. The man was incredibly handsome with his honey-gold hair, sky-blue eyes…_bulging_ muscles. What was he like the Arnold Schwarzenegger of France? Ueno frowned and looked down at his own bicep self-consciously. He was still pretty lanky though he had gained _some_ muscle due to _kendo_ practice but he had a long way to go before he had muscles like _those_.

_That man must be a male model too. He's really handsome. He looks good with Aki. He suits Aki better than I do. _Ueno's hands clenched at his sides, this had been one of his biggest worries all along. Aki was so good looking and Ueno was just average. Wouldn't someone who was more handsome suit Aki better? Someone who was as bright as Aki?

But as Ueno watched Andres touching Aki's ass…Ueno couldn't help but grit his teeth jealously. _No…don't touch him…get your hands off of him…only I can touch Aki like that. Why is Aki letting himself be touched like that? Is he enjoying it? Does he want to be touched by that handsome foreigner? Not that I can really blame him but still…_

Tears stung Ueno's eyes. _I've been played. Aki is a total man-slut. He'll kiss and do these sorts of things with anyone. To him it doesn't mean anything. How could I be with someone like that? How could Aki betray me like this? He said 'yes' to being my boyfriend. I thought that meant something to him but I guess I was wrong. He said he loved me…_

_Was that all a lie?_

A stricken Ueno fled the studio and rushed down the hall. He turned and entered the bathroom. He went over to the sink and turned the faucet on so that he could splash his face with water. He tried to stop his eyes from burning. No – he couldn't let himself break down now. Not here. Not like this.

Meanwhile…

"Cut! And that's a wrap!" Hotsuma declared as he lowered his camera. "That was brilliant boys!"

Aki hopped down off of Andres quickly. Ugh. He still felt kinda icky from having been so close to a man who wasn't Ueno.

Andres put out his hand for Aki to shake. "You were wonderful, Aki-_san_."

Aki hesitantly took Andres' hand and Andres clasped it warmly before he took Aki's hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on it. "It was an honor at getting to work with such a great new talent." Andres gave Aki a playful wink.

Aki blushed despite himself. He pulled his hand away. "It was…nice working with you as well, Andres-_san_." Aki said awkwardly still unsure of what had happened between them.

Andres chuckled at Aki's shyness. "You act a lot like a girl! Blushing over the simplest thing. You're like…a love struck maiden! Don't tell me you've fallen for me, Aki-_san_?" Andres teased.

Aki blushed even redder. _Love struck maiden?_

Hotsuma was clapping. "Bravo! You two were magnificent together! I'm sure I'll be able to find a good shot to use for the magazine cover from all the shots that I was able to take."

"Aki…we need to talk." Andres declared suddenly giving Aki a serious look but then he smiled lopsidedly. "But first I need to visit the little boy's room! I shall be back shortly!"

Aki felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow at that. Foreigners were way too candid. Aki shook his head and headed towards the dressing room so that he could change out of the wet _kimono_, he was freezing his ass off. What he wouldn't give for a cup of Ueno's hot coco just then. Mmm.

Andres walked swiftly down the hall and made his way to the bathroom intent on taking care of his _little problem_. Andres entered the bathroom and encountered Ueno at the sink, near tears. Andres immediately became concerned for the young man. "Ah, are you alright, _shounen_?"

Ueno looked up, shocked to see Andres – the male model that had just been making out with his boyfriend and grabbing his ass standing right in front of him! He gawked, open-mouthed at Andres and his jaw dropped. "Y-y-you! _Omai!_ What are you doing here?

Andres shifted uncomfortably. "Now that's an awkward question, _shounen_. I came to…relieve myself. It seem I got a little too excited during the photo shoot."

Ueno's eyes widened and looked down to see Andres' arousal was completely visible through his wet skintight pants (and it was HUGE). Damn foreigners and their large…! "Er…in your photo shoot with Aki you mean?" _Aki made this guy get a boner…what a perv._

Andres ran a hand back through his blonde hair in a sensual gesture. He didn't seem to be too bothered by what Ueno had just seen. "Yes…that _shounen_ Aki was wonderful. I believe we had some real…chemistry together." Andres tried to search for the right words in Japanese. "I could tell that he _felt_ it too. We're both professionals after all. Or how do you say…I felt it?"

"F-felt it?" Ueno's voice cracked. Did that mean that Aki had been aroused too?

Andres suddenly narrowed his eyes at Ueno. "By the way, _shounen_, who are you?"

"Me?" Ueno squeaked suddenly nervous. _I'm Aki's boyfriend you French Bastard – that's who! _It was on the tip of his tongue but what Ueno ended up saying was: "I'm…no one. Absolutely no one important." Ueno said before he took off running out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" Andres called out after him. "Are you Ueno?" But Ueno was already gone and Andres still needed to take care of his 'problem'. Andres sighed and entered a stall.

Meanwhile, Aki was in the dressing room. He stripped off the wet _kimono_ and searched around the dressing room for a change of clothes. He felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow when he couldn't find his clothes. What had those assistant girls done with his clothes? _Damn._ Aki managed to find a small make-up towel and wrapped it around his waist and continued to search for a change of clothes.

This was how Andres found Aki after he had finished taking care of business in the bathroom. Andres' eyes were slightly glazed and there was this sated look in them. Aki knew that look – that man had just masturbated in the bathroom from a hard on that he had given him! Aki swallowed. Awkward much?

"Ah, here you are. I still need to speak with you, Aki-_san_." Andres declared approaching Aki.

Aki was instantly on guard. "Oh?"

"Yes, it's very important." Andres continued as he moved even closer. Really, did foreigners have no concept of personal space? The guy was practically breathing down his neck now. "I don't want you to misunderstand me. I- Achoo!" Andres sneezed loudly. "Ugh. You see I- Achoo!" Andres sneezed again and again.

Aki couldn't believe he was about to say this but found himself saying it anyways. He put a hand on Andres' shoulder. "It's alright. You should really get out of those wet clothes first before you catch a cold."

Andres sniffled and rubbed the underside of his nose with his index finger and gave Aki a grateful look. "Thank you, _shounen_, you're too kind. This will take me just a second…" Andres began to strip off his captain's uniform. First he took off the button down shirt and then he began to unbutton his pants. That's when the zipper got stuck. "_Are?_ Huh? It won't go down…_Are?_" Andres struggled with the zipper on his pants.

But as Andres fumbled with the zipper it was futile. His hands were too big and he was being too rough with the zipper for it to go down properly. Aki sighed heavily, once again he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Aki reached out and grasped Andres' wrist stopping him. "Stop…let me try or you'll ruin the zipper on those pants. You need to use finesse."

There were tears in Andres' eyes. "Thank you, you really are a kind _shounen_!"

Aki gently tried to pull down the zipper…huh…it wouldn't budge…stupid zipper…Argh! Aki tugged the zipper down hard.

"Ah!" Andres cried as he lost his balance and fell backwards-

RIP

Aki had somehow ended up on top of Andres and Aki's small towel had floated off of him in the fall. Aki's hands were still holding onto Andres' pants, which had now been ripped open. Opps! Aki looked down at Andres, and Andres looked back up at Aki. Aki could feel his heart start to pound in his chest. _Uh oh…this is bad, real bad…_

Meanwhile…Ueno was running down the hall. He suddenly stopped, panting for breath, his sides burning. Damn…he just ran away like a fool. Ran away from his rival. Was he really going to give up Aki to that foreigner so easily?

Besides, it was the foreigner's words against Aki's right? And Ueno still hadn't heard Aki's side of the story yet. Maybe he was mistaken and misjudging Aki? After all it was a modeling job…a job and nothing more. And the blonde foreigner was the one who had the hard on. That didn't really mean that _Aki_ had been aroused _neh?_ _I mean who wouldn't become aroused with Aki kissing and touching them like that? There has to be some kind of logical explanation for all this…_

Ueno turned back around and decided to head back to the studio. He needed to find and talk to Aki and get the _truth_ from him.

Ueno reentered the studio and spotted Taiga and Hotsuma talking to each other. He stalked over to them. "Where's Aki?" He asked without preamble.

Hotsuma turned to give Ueno a curious look. "And this cute young man is…?"

Taiga's eyes had gone wide. "Ueno? What on earth are you doing here?" _Crap crap crap!_

Ueno didn't like Taiga's guilty reaction one bit. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "I'm here to pick up my boyfriend."

Hotsuma's eyes sparkled. "So _manly~_ Ah, so he's the lucky one. Aki is just getting changed, young man. He'll be out in a moment."

"Thanks." Ueno said in a surly manner as he stomped off towards the dressing room.

"Ah!" Hotsuma called after him, pouting. "Why don't you stay and chat with us for a while, young man? Aki shouldn't be too long."

But Ueno just ignored Hotsuma. He needed to talk to Aki NOW. He burst through the door of the dressing room, his emotions in turmoil, doubt swirling in his chest. And the sight that met him made all of his doubts and worries become reality and truth. Ueno's heart broke at the sight of—

A bare-chested Andres on the floor with Aki practically on top of him…a naked Aki. And Aki's hands were on Andres' pants…apparently ripping them open.

Aki looked up in shock to see Ueno in the doorway. "Ueno?"

Ueno entered and shut the door behind him. He was beginning to tremble from anger and sadness. But Ueno decided he would be sad later when he was alone. Right then it was better if he grabbed onto the anger he was feeling – and he hung onto it like a life preserver – it became the only thing that kept Ueno from shattering right then and there. Ueno gave Aki a disgusted look. "I should have known…it was too good to be true that someone as beautiful as you could like someone as plain as me." Ueno laughed brokenly.

Aki quickly got up off of Andres. "Ueno! Wait, this isn't what it looks like!"

"No? I'm not that naïve. It's just like when you…seduced me! It's exactly the same! Why not just admit it – you want him. You want him to fuck you!"

"_Ueno_…" Aki's voice was soft and full of hurt.

"You want him badly you man-slut!" _What am I saying? How could I say such hurtful things to Aki? What's wrong with me but I can't stop. I want Aki to hurt as much as I'm hurting right now._ "You even gave him a hard on during your photo shoot. He had to take care of it in the bathroom. You should have just offered to take care of it form him since it's obviously what you wanted in the first place." Ueno clenched his fists at his sides and his eyes were burning. _No I won't cry in front of them! _"You betrayed me Aki. You said you loved me. I thought you cared about me but I was wrong. You're just a horny man-slut who will do just about anyone but…I can't have someone like that by my side. Someone that thinks kisses and sex are meaningless. You played me for a fool but now I see the light Aki. I see you for what you truly are – a man-whore. I was just a passing fancy of yours wasn't I? Your latest boy toy. And it looks like I've already been replaced. You know what? Fuck it. I don't care. I knew this would happen eventually. I knew you would ditch me for someone better!" Ueno's voice cracked. "I hope the two of you are very happy together! You both look good together _Ja-ne!_" Ueno turned and stalked away.

"Ueno wait!" Aki wanted to rush after him but he was still butt naked.

Andres put a hand on Aki's shoulder in order to stop the reckless young man. "You can't go after him like that, _shounen_."

Aki spun around and glared daggers at Andres, "Are you happy? Did you get what you wanted? To split my boyfriend and I up? Is this why you planned this? You want to stick your dick up my ass right? Well then…fine! Just do it already and get it over with so I can go and find Ueno and try to win him back!" Aki got down on the floor on his knees, with his backside pointed towards Andres. "Well? What are you waiting for? Fuck me, you bastard, you know you want to!"

Andres was looking down at Aki in shock with a bewildered expression on his face. Tears were streaming down Aki's face. Andres found his jacket and put it on Aki's back, covering the boy's nakedness. He shook his head and Aki gave Andres a confused look.

Andres ran a shaking hand back through his golden hair in a frustrated gesture. "Oh dear…I never meant for something as horrible as this to happen. I believe your boyfriend must have misunderstood what I said to him in the bathroom. I was trying to tell him that I thought we had good chemistry together and that I felt that you felt the same…Ueno must have thought I meant that you were also aroused. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. That's also why I wanted to talk to you earlier. To apologize."

"Apologize?"

Andres nodded. "Yes, for my unprofessional behavior. You see…I have a boyfriend too. I was picturing him while I was kissing you so that I would be more passionate but then I started to remember this time when Francois and I…" Andres coughed awkwardly. "Well, that memory unfortunately ended up arousing me, which I knew you must have felt. I know that it must have made you feel very uncomfortable and for that I'm truly sorry. Even more sorry if I scared you in someway. I know how hard you were trying not to let it bother you and to stay professional but I could feel your body trembling. But I'm the one who's like an amateur and unprofessional for letting that happen. I'm really very very sorry."

Aki stared at Andres in shock. "You have a boyfriend? Then…you don't want me? All this was just…bad luck?"

Andres gave Aki a bashful look. "I'm afraid so."

Aki stood up and buttoned the coat in front. He was about to head out of the door when Andres' words stopped him once again-

"You're going after him?"

"Yes."

"Even after all the hurtful things he said to you? I know it's not my place to say this but…if you were my boyfriend I would never have said such cruel things to you."

"No you're wrong." Aki shook his head. "I'm the one who's cruel. I hurt Ueno. I know him…and so I know that he's a very kind and sensitive person. Ueno is in more pain than I am right now. He's the one who's suffering, really suffering. It was my fault. I never should have taken this job. I _knew_ how Ueno would feel…" _I should have just starved to death than to take a job that would hurt Ueno… _"And besides I love him. Love is sacrifice. Love is forgiveness. I have to go and try to get him back…somehow…"

Andres nodded. "Ueno is a lucky man to have someone like you who loves him so deeply. It is very hard to forgive people. I shall go with you and help to clear up this misunderstanding! It is the least I can do."

"_Andres_…" Aki was moved.

"But first…let's find you some pants." Andres gave Aki a bemused look.

Aki grinned back. "Right."

Ueno had already left the office building and was running…again…his heart broken and betrayed while tears blurred his vision. He didn't really see where he was going but he just knew that he had to get away – far away. He crossed a street and didn't realize that the light had just changed. A car was coming and Ueno turned to see bright headlights almost upon him. Shit. Ueno was about to move out of the way when he stopped himself. _It's better this way…I can't live with this pain of betrayal…I can't live without Aki. _Ueno closed his eyes and waited for the car to hit him – ready to accept oblivion.

When-

"Ueno-_kun_!" Aki shoved Ueno out of the way and onto the other sidewalk across the street.

The car sped past them and barely missed them.

Ueno looked up at Aki in shock. "Aki?"

There were tears streaming down Aki's face. "Ueno! What were you thinking _baka_! You were almost killed…what would I do if you left me?" Aki threw his arms around Ueno and hugged him tightly – too tightly.

Ueno was beginning to turn blue. "Aki…I can't breathe."

"I love you." Aki said breathlessly in Ueno's ear. "I love you and only you Ueno. What do I have to do so that you'll believe me? What do I have to do so that you'll learn to trust me? What do I have to do so that you'll love me as much as I love you?"

"Aki…? But…?"

"Ueno-_san_…_honto gomen nasai!_" Andres bowed in apology. "I'm a stupid _gaijin_ who needs to work on my Japanese! You misunderstood me in the bathroom. I have a boyfriend who I love very much. I don't have any intentions with regards to your boyfriend Aki. I got aroused while thinking of my boyfriend not of Aki."

"But in the dressing room?"

"I was changing when my zipper got stuck. Aki was helping me _NOT_ trying to seduce me. Aki really loves you Ueno. Even after those cruel things you said to him he still came after you and even saved you."

"Andres!" Aki objected. "I think you've said enough. I…don't care about any of that. All I care about is if…Ueno will forgive me. Ueno…?"

Ueno looked at Andres and then at Aki. "So you mean all this was a misunderstanding? Andres doesn't want you and you don't want him?"

"Nope." Said Aki.

"Exactly." Andres agreed.

"And Aki…you still love me?" Ueno asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Aki grinned, "I love you so much Ueno."

Ueno fell back onto the sidewalk and began to laugh. "Oh my God! How messed up is this? I thought…I…I'm such an idiot!"

"Ueno…do you forgive me?" Aki asked again.

Ueno's expression turned serious as he looked up at Aki. "There's nothing to forgive. In fact, I'm really the one who should be asking you for forgiveness for being such a numbskull. I never should have doubted your love for me. You've done nothing but show me how much you care about me. I'm the one who's sorry…really really sorry…in fact you should punch me or something because I feel _really_ bad about what I said to you earlier Aki…_Ah~!_" Ueno moaned. "Me and my big mouth! I'm such an idiot!"

Aki looked at Ueno bemusedly. "I won't punch you…but I can think of a better way you can make it up to me."

Ueno knew that look and swallowed. "Uh…what?"

"Take me out on a date – just the two of us." Aki said wistfully.

"A date?" Ueno blinked in surprise and then blushed. _I got off easy this time. _"It would be my pleasure, Aki-_chan_."

"Is there anything _I_ can do to make it up to you?" Aki asked.

"Kiss me in the rain. That was freaking hot." Ueno wrapped his arms around Aki's neck and pulled him close and kissed him languidly. Ueno already knew Aki's answer.

_Sure._ Aki thought in his mind.

TBC…

Whew. Done! A nice long update for everyone. I really hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you thought of this chappy. Your reviews really motivate me! Do you all know about the free online yaoi magazine AarinSecret(dot)com? Go check it out. Not sure if she's recently updated it though…..


	10. Chapter 10 The Date

Sensitive Boyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Sensitive P…you know!

Chapter 10: The Date

Ueno couldn't believe he was about to do this. He raised his hand and hesitated upon knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Ueno-_kun_." Came Taiga's voice from inside eerily.

Ueno jumped – he hadn't even knocked yet so how had Taiga known he was outside. _Is Taiga psychic or something? _Ueno gulped. _That girl is scary…_

Ueno opened the door to the Photography Club Room and warily stepped inside.

Taiga was seated in a chair with a cup of green tea in her hands. She calmly took a sip of her tea and motioned for Ueno to take a seat by her. "Make yourself comfortable, Ueno-_kun_. I've been expecting you."

"Y-you have?" Ueno's voice was tremulous.

A cat's paw smile formed on Taiga's face. "Oh yes…Aki-_kun_ told me all about how the two of you are going to go on a date. You have no idea where to take Aki for your date do you?" Taiga guessed.

Ueno nodded his head vigorously, giving Taiga a slightly awed and grateful look. Taiga-_san_ was a goddess! An all-knowing powerful _kami-sama_ sent to help him. "Yea…I don't have a clue." Ueno admitted and put his face in his hands. "I've never been on a date before…and all I can think of are cheesy cliché places like…the movies or…an amusement park. But those also seem too girlie for Aki. I need a place that's more…manly. I guess. It's complicated. I just don't have a clue."

Taiga got up from her seat and went over to whack Ueno on the back in a painful yet comforting gesture. "Buck up kiddo! That's why you have me! I happen to be an expert at these sorts of things!"

Ueno raised an eyebrow at her. "Gay dating spots?"

Taiga nodded. "Exactly." Ueno felt a trickle of sweat form on his brow at that unexpected response. Taiga caught his look and decided to explain. "Let's just say I've done a lot of 'research' on the matter and have found it rather fascinating." A.k.a…she was a _yaoi_ _manga_ fan girl. "Anyways, I know the perfect place for the two of you to go. A Visual Kei Night Club!"

"Visual Kei Night Club…?" Ueno had never been to a Visual Kei Night Club but he had heard of them. Visual Kei Night Clubs were discotheques where people would go to dance, listen to indie Visual Kei bands, drink, and get to dress up in Visual Kei-styled clothing.

Visual Kei: a fashion style based on the extravagant makeup and outfits that j-rock artists wear.

"It will also give you the chance to _shine_ and impress Aki. Finally show him just how _handsome_ his boyfriend is!" Taiga declared enthusiastically, giving Ueno a thumbs up.

"What? How?" Ueno gave Taiga a skeptical look.

"You just leave everything to me. I'm an expert on this once again and have a great fashion sense…when it comes to men." Taiga coughed. "I'll make you look…hot!" Taiga declared confidently.

"Me? Hot?" Ueno had never thought to hear those two words in the same sentence. "I dunno Taiga…I'm definitely not giving you much to work with…" Ueno mumbled that last part.

But Taiga heard it perfectly and grasped Ueno's shoulder in a fierce grip (which hurt), a steely glint in her eye. "Have faith in me. You'll see. You'll look great."

Ueno sighed. "If you say so…"

"Make sure to tell Aki you want to take him to the _Tsukigomori_ (Dark Moon) Night Club tonight and that you'll meet him there at 10:00. That's when the club opens."

Ueno spotted Aki surrounded by a gaggle of college girls and stalked up to them.

"Excuse me." Ueno said as he stood on the outside of the circle of girls that was surrounding Aki and tried to get their attention so that he could make his way to his boyfriend.

The girls however ignored him and Ueno was forced to shout over their voices. "_Oi!_ Aki-_kun_ a minute!"

Aki turned towards the sound of Ueno's voice, his eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of his boyfriend and his expression softening. "Ueno-_kun_." Aki said in that silky voice that was so unique to him. "What is it?" Aki pushed his way past the girls and made his way to Ueno's side.

"Er…" Ueno turned to see that the group of college girls was still watching them both with rapt attention. They were practically leaning forward in order to better hear their conversation, shamelessly, their ears even looked bigger as they strained towards Ueno and Aki.

Ueno frowned and made up his mind. He grabbed Aki's hand and pulled him along with him as he broke into a run. "We're making a break for it!" Ueno declared.

"Eh?" Aki said as he was suddenly pulled off by Ueno. He was surprised by Ueno's sudden bold move but quickly complied and ran with Ueno by his side, enjoying the feeling of his hand clasped in Ueno's.

"_Uso!_" The girls complained as they tried to pursue Aki and Ueno but Ueno had planned on this and turned corner after corner until he had managed to lose them.

After Ueno and Aki had lost the girls they stopped, panting for breath. Ueno had his hands on his knees and was slightly bent over, his face was flushed-

Aki gulped as he stared at his boyfriend and had to keep his overactive imagination in check. Aki expression shifted to worry however as he remembered that Ueno had suddenly dragged him off to be alone. "Ueno-_kun_, is something wrong?"

Ueno smirked. "Nothing's wrong. Say are you free tonight?" Ueno tried to say this as nonchalantly and as casual as possible.

Aki blinked. "Yea…" _I was going to do some laundry at the river but other than that…_

"Then let's meet up at the _Tsukigomori_ Night Club at say 10:00."

Aki's eyes widened and his heart began to hammer in his chest. Was Ueno asking him out on a…? Dare he believe it?

"It's a date." Ueno declared with a boyish wink.

Aki staggered backwards and almost swooned on the spot. Ueno could be so freakin adorable! Aki swallowed thickly. "Sure, see you then, love."

Ueno walked off in a strut. _Hell yea, I am so the man! Aki said yes. Booyah! I asked him out for a date and was totally casual about it. I'm so slick. _

"Ueno looked out!" Aki's voice called out suddenly.

BAM

Ueno had been so lost in his thoughts that he had run right into a tree. _Smooth Ueno, real smooth. _Ueno peeled himself off the tree and rubbed his nose. He decided it was better not to say anything and pretended it hadn't even happened and continued to strut away from Aki – this time paying attention to see if pesky trees popped out of nowhere and stood in his way. Trees were crafty like that.

Aki had flinched when Ueno had slammed into the tree. _Ooo that had to hurt. My clumsy Ueno…clumsy and loveable. _

Friday Night…

Taiga told Ueno to meet her at the Photography Club room after school at 9:00 – it was makeover time!

Taiga had special school privileges (due to her financial backing of the school and position as the _Oujo-sama_ of a powerful _yakuza_ clan) and so was allowed to be on campus during the evening or during after school hours.

Ueno showed up at the Photography Club room and opened the door—

"Ahhhh! Close the door!" Came a shrill feminine scream.

"Ack! Sorry!" Ueno immediately slammed the door shut, a blush quickly rising to his cheeks. He had just seen Taiga's bare back and her pink bra strap. Apparently, she was having trouble zipping up a very racy dress.

"I mean behind you, _baka_! Get your ass back in here, Ueno-_kun_! I know it's no big deal if you see me like this!" Taiga yelled back through the door, exasperation clearly evident in her tone.

"Er, yea, right…" _She's forgetting I'm not really gay. I'm just gay for Aki._ Ueno swallowed. _Well, as long as I don't get a boner or do something stupid…_

Ueno cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him and locking it incase there were peeping toms around. Taiga was still struggling with the zipper on an extremely tight, red, patent leather dress.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me zip it up, _baka_!" Taiga commanded.

Ueno walked over feeling like he was walking through mud, his feet felt heavy and then he was standing directly behind Taiga and face to face with her bare back. He tentatively reached out and grabbed the zipper before slowly sliding it up.

Taiga turned around with a smirk on her face. "Thanks, men can be useful _sometimes_ I suppose." She said cheekily.

Ueno was able to get a better look at what she was actually wearing and his jaw dropped—

Taiga was wearing the red dress, which had a very low neckline and collar. The dress was sleeveless and about four inches above her knee – scandalous! A pair of white, patent leather, knee-high, platform leather boots was on her feet. And she was wearing a white, flying saucer, military hat on her head. She had done some rather dramatic make-up: lining her eyes deeply in black and putting heavy pink lip gloss on her lips.

"Taiga…" A feeling of dread was already overtaking him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Taiga grinned. "Because I'm going with you boys to _Tsukigomori_ of course!"

"That's what I was afraid of." Ueno mumbled to himself and then continued more loudly. "Uh uh – no way. You are so NOT coming to _Tsukigomori_ with us! It's supposed to be a date – you'd like totally be a-" Here Ueno stopped himself from saying 'third wheel' since it seemed a bit harsh suddenly…

But Taiga finished it for him bravely. "Third wheel. Don't worry, Ueno-_kun_. I know. But I want to go and keep and eye on you two. A Visual Kei Club can be a dangerous place and you and Aki seem to attract trouble to you like bees to honey!"

Ueno frowned. "We won't be getting into any trouble…" _I hope. _Ueno crossed his fingers behind his back. "But…I guess you can go. Just…"

Taiga interrupted him. "_Yatta!_ Don't worry; you won't even know I'm there. I'll just watch you guys from the shadows and make sure no one bothers you."

Ueno smirked in amusement. "Since when did you get so protective of Aki and I? You're like our older sister…or guardian angel or something…"

Taiga blushed brightly at that comment. "Is that so…? Is that weird?"

Ueno shook his head. "No – no it's nice that someone cares so much about us. Aki and I are lucky to have such a good friend, Taiga."

Taiga's eyes were glistening. "_Baka_ – shut up. Let's hurry up and get you dressed in Visual Kei and looking hot!"

"You can try!"

Taiga then proceeded to have immense fun getting to play Visual Kei dress up with Ueno. She made him try on several outfits which consisted of many different styled shirts, pants, accessories, ties, even things like spiked collars, combat boots, jewelry, hats, etc.

Ueno stepped out of the changing room one last time, hoping that Taiga would finally approve one of his outfits.

Taiga had been sitting down with her feet up on the table before her and reading the _yaoi_ _manga_ _Koisuru Boukun_ to pass the time while Ueno changed when he finally emerged from the changing room. Taiga looked up and her mouth gaped open in shock. She quickly closed her _manga_ book and sat straight up and stared. A mischievous smile slowly spread across her face. _Perfect. Ueno looks absolutely perfect. I'm a total genius!_ "Perfect. Now I'll help you with your hair and makeup and then you'll be all set!" Taiga declared hopping out of her seat.

Ueno's expression faltered. "I have to wear makeup…_uso_…no way…" Ueno moaned in despair. He looked up towards the ceiling, _Kami-sama…how much more are you going to test my masculinity? _

Meanwhile, close to his cardboard house that was under the bridge Aki was at the riverside hand-washing the clothes that he planned to wear that evening on his date with Ueno. He had managed to find a nice flat stone to help wash his clothes properly and was using this to thoroughly clean the clothes he planned to wear. Aki wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand once he had completed this task. _Yosh._ Aki took the clothes and begun to hang them on a line he had set up for them to dry. Hopefully they would dry by the time he needed to get ready for his date. _Now I just have to take a bath…I smell like I've been living under a bridge! Oh wait…I am living under a bridge. Wow my life sucks. _

Aki gathered up some firewood and made a pile before placing a gigantic tin barrel over the wood. He filled the barrel with water, lit the wood, and waited for the water to be heated up. After a few minutes Aki put his hand in the water to check the water's temperature and deciding it was warm enough began to strip off his clothes. He made sure to keep his boxers on so that any passing cops wouldn't arrest him for 'indecent exposure' and then gingerly stepped into the makeshift tub.

Aki sighed as he sank down into the barrel and rested his head on the side. He let the hot water ease the tension from his muscles. He was nervous about his date with Ueno. Would it go well? Would he screw something up? Aki shook his head. No, he was going to make sure he had a great date with Ueno for sure. He needed think positive.

Aki tilted his head back and looked up at the darkening sky. The clouds were tinged with pinks and purples. It was beautiful. Suddenly Aki felt hope and expectation swell in his chest. Tonight was the big date night. He really hoped it went well and helped Ueno and himself strengthen their relationship. He found himself looking forward to it more. But…for some reason he couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. _Why do I always feel so guilty whenever I'm feeling happy?_ Aki sighed, he was messed up and he was pretty sure Tatsuya was partly to blame.

Aki shook his head. "I'm turning into worrywart Ueno. Everything will be just fine…nothing's going to happen. Tonight Ueno and I are finally going to go on our very first date and we're going to have fun and maybe afterwards Ueno will invite me back to his place and we can have some _real_ fun." Aki was already making plans on how to seduce Ueno – which it was it oddly always seemed to boil down to. Aki blinked. He had just realized something – he always had to make the first move when they were going to have sex. _Sometimes I wonder if he really desires me…sometimes I wish he'd just push me down and take me roughly. Does that make me a slut? Ah, what am I thinking. Ueno would never do something like that. He's a gentleman. Guess my wet dream won't come true any time soon. Keep on dreaming Aki. It'd be better not to think about this too much anyways. It's already incredible that we've gotten this far. And I'm allowed to have fun now. I'm…free. _

Aki finished his bath and made sure to dry himself off properly and change his boxers without exposing himself to the public. He didn't have the money to bail himself out if he did get arrested for 'exposure'. It wasn't easy living under the bridge but Aki would still chose that over going back to Tatsuya…

_Why do I always feel like I'm being watched…I must be getting paranoid. _Aki mused as he went over to check on his clothes and found that they were only slightly damp. _Yosh_. Aki quickly dressed, put on a pair of shoes, and got ready to start the 30 min walk that it would take him in order to get to _Tsukigomori_. He only hoped he wouldn't sweat too much during the long walk so that he didn't smell repulsive to Ueno by the time he got there.

_Tsukigomori Visual Kei_ Night Club…

Jun drove Taiga and Ueno to _Tsukigomori_ and they parked right in front in a VIP section. Jun got out of the limo and opened the door for Taiga and Ueno to get out.

Ueno looked up and gaped at the club in awe. The building was huge and modern looking. Over the large front door a sign was hung which read: _Tsukigomori_ in bright gold letters on a black background. Next to the lettering was a blue crescent moon.

Taiga used her index finger to close Ueno's mouth. "Stop gapping like a _baka_. This is just the _outside_ of the club. Save your gapping for when we get inside. Oh and Jun – you can wait out here."

Jun was already following Ueno into the club. "Eh? But _Oujo-sama_! I'm your bodyguard! How am I supposed to protect you if I'm not by your side?"

Taiga glared back at Jun heatedly. "And how am _I _ever supposed to meet a _cute_ girl if _you're_ always hanging around me? Stay here – that's an order!"

Jun's world was crumbing down around him. "_Sona_…Oh no…_Oujo-sama_…why are you so cruel to me?" _When I love you so…_

Ueno gave Jun an apologetic look and mouthed, 'Next time'.

Jun, tears in his eyes, was left behind as Taiga and Ueno made their way into _Tsukigomori_. Taiga had gone right to the front of the line that people were making to get into the club and the bouncer ( a big man dressed in black and with a shaved head) immediately recognized Taiga, his eyes widened slightly with surprise and slight reverence.

"Taiga-_sama_? Welcome back." The bouncer bowed.

"Yo Bob." Taiga greeted, nonchalant. "This is my friend Ueno. He's with me. And so is this guy's boyfriend. If you see him please let him in okay?"

Bob nodded. "Sure, what does his boyfriend look like?"

"Silver hair like an angel, ruby-red eyes, skin like porcelain…" Taiga checked off on her fingers.

Bob raised his hand to cut Taiga off. "No need to say more. I already let that kid in. He was freezing his ass out here in slightly wet clothing so I took pity on the kid and let him on inside. Besides, he was so incredibly good looking it only made sense to let him right on in. He's great eye candy for the girls-"

Ueno's eyes were narrowing into slits as he glared at Bob.

Bob coughed awkwardly and wisely changed topic. "Anyways, he's inside. Enjoy your evening, Taiga-_sama_. Friend of Taiga." Bob nodded to Ueno and half-bowed to Taiga once more.

Taiga nodded once and then on an afterthought turned back around to ask Bob something else. "By the way, who's playing tonight?"

"Dark Order." Bob informed them. "You're really going to like them. They're good but they're still an undiscovered indie j-rock group even though they're as good as the pros."

"Dark Order huh? I look forward to hearing them play. Thanks for the info. Come on Ueno-_kun_, let's go." Taiga made her way inside the club with Ueno quickly trailing after her.

Entering the Visual Kei nightclub was like entering another world – a fantastical realm with its own flora, fauna and inhabitants. The club was illuminated by lazer and strobe lights and its color them was gold, blue and black. Everyone inside of the club was dressed in extravagant and over-the-top Visual Kei outfits that they had either purchased in _Harajuku_ or made themselves. The young women were wearing short black leather skirts, several had piercings, wild hair colors or highlights, heavy makeup, chains, tattoos, striped clothing, clothes with half sleeves and half pants, military hats and accessories, ties etc.

The men were wearing black leather jackets, chains, crosses, shirts that had images of roses or skulls on them, tight silky pants, boots, tattoos, spiked up multicolored hair and they were also wearing heavy makeup, faces painted white, lips and eyes painted black.

Ueno felt a trickle of sweat roll down his face. _And here I was worried that I was going to stick out like sore thumb and instead for the first time in my life I feel like I actually fit in. Mondo Bizzaro. _

Towards the back of the club Ueno could catch glimpses of the Visual Kei band 'Dark Order' playing. The band had a cute lead singer with black hair done up in pigtails. She was wearing a leather bra top, a daring miniskirt, black and white striped stockings, and a pair of platform shoes. A longhaired man with a grim expression on his face was the band's lead guitarist. He was wearing a floor length black leather jacket, which swung dramatically from side to side as he played his instrument. A quiet looking boy with bleached-white hair was playing the synthesizer and a rowdy looking young man with bright red hair was playing the drums.

There were round tables and booths throughout the club. A large bar was to the left side and took up practically half of the club. The tables all had dark blue tablecloths on them, and golden candles had been lit in the center of each table. In front of the stage where Dark Order was playing was an expansive dance floor. Several people were already on the floor dancing.

"Whoa." Ueno murmured.

Taiga smirked at Ueno's predictable reaction. "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto."

Ueno nodded.

"Hey guys," came a smooth confident voice, which Ueno instantly recognized as Aki's. Ueno turned around and could see Aki walking towards them through the crowd.

And he looked great! Ueno had to stop himself from downright drooling. It was times like this that Ueno remembered just how incredibly handsome and otherworldly Aki really was. Time seemed to stand still as Aki walked towards him. The crowd parted easily as if by some unseen power and admiring eyes trailed after Aki in his wake.

Aki was wearing one of those male bra tops that revealed a lot of skin – really just covering his upper chest and nipples. Aki's four pack and belly button were completely exposed and Ueno felt a thrill of jealousy run through him that other people were getting to see these usually unseen parts of Aki's body. Aki also had on a white long-sleeved shirt that had thin black stripes on it. This shirt however had been left completely open to reveal the sexy bra top beneath it on purpose. Aki also had on a pair of low riding hip hugging silk black pants. The pants rode down so low on Aki's hips that Ueno could see those two sexy muscle indentations that all men have and which seemed to point teasingly at Aki's crotch. Gulp. Ueno swallowed. Aki was wearing a pair of white platform shoes to complete his look, plus there was a spiked collar around his neck. Ueno did a double take on that last one. _A pet collar…_Ueno frowned. He was about to say something about it when Aki spoke cutting him off.

"Good evening, Taiga-_san_. Where's Ueno-_kun_?" Aki looked past Taiga and Ueno. "Did he not come with you guys?" Aki turned to give Taiga's friend an appraising look. "Who's your date?"

Ueno and Taiga both blinked.

"Aki – it's Ueno." Taiga managed to explain before she burst out laughing and gripped her sides.

"Ueno?" Aki turned his attention back to the handsome young man who was dressed in stylish Visual Kei clothing and who was standing next to Taiga. HUH? Had the world flipped upside down? Did he go into the mirror world by accident? Or…fall down a rabbit hole perhaps?

Ueno was dressed in a black, sleeveless, collared, button down shirt that had white crosses on it as designs. A few of the buttons on the shirt had been left undone to reveal a tantalizing amount of Ueno's muscular tan chest. The sleevelessness of the shirt showed off Ueno's arm muscles (he'd gotten more muscular because of Kendo), and also Taiga had rubbed oil on Ueno's muscles so that the lights in the club would make his arms glow (crafty Taiga). Ueno was also wearing a pair of tight black leather pants along with a pair of clunky combat boots that had several buckles on them. Ueno wore several chain belts, which draped across the front of his pants in a dramatic and stylish manner.

Taiga had done Ueno's Visual Kei makeup which consisted of painting Ueno's entire face white, lining his eyes with black liquid liner and doing a few added twists and designs for artistic accent, and putting black lipstick on him.

Lastly, Taiga had the pleasure of getting to spike up Ueno's hair with some great gel she had and then she had added some blue highlights to Ueno's hair using a temporary highlighting hair mascara.

HOT! _EROI!_ Aki's jaw dropped and he swallowed. "Ueno-_kun_?"

Ueno blushed and was glad that the white makeup hid his blush. Phew. Ueno nodded shyly, unsurely. "Yea, it's me…I must look really stupid huh?" Ueno wanted to scratch his cheek in a bashful gesture but had to resist the urge lest he screw up his makeup.

Aki slowly shook his head. "Heavens no, Ueno-_kun_…you look extremely sexy in that outfit." Aki purred as he closed the distance between him and Ueno, breathing over Ueno's ear. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to control myself in public around you…"

Ueno shivered.

_PDA!_ Taiga was getting a nosebleed and so wanted to stay and watch as things heated up between Aki and Ueno but she had promised Ueno that she wouldn't get in their way and so sadly Taiga coughed in order to get the boys' attention. "Well, I guess I'll just leave the two of you alone now okay?"

Ueno turned to Taiga with a frown on his ace. "Are you going to be okay on your own? You should have let Jun stay with you Taiga…" Because no matter how much Taiga continued to try and deny it she _was_ a girl…

Taiga's eyes narrowed at Ueno. "Ueno-_kun_…" Taiga began as a fierce fiery aura began to form around her. "I believe you're forgetting just who you're talking to _neh?_"

Ueno gulped. "Yep, you're right. I totally forgot! _You_ should be just fine on your own."

Taiga immediately clamed down and her aura dissipated. "_Neh?_ Have fun guys and try to keep it PG-13 in public though okay? I don't want to have to bail you two out of jail tonight – though considering how HOT you both look I know it's going to be hard to keep your hands off of each other's di-"

"Taiga!" Ueno cut her off. I mean, seriously, girls shouldn't be going around yelling the word 'dick'!

Taiga laughed. "Just kidding! Cyas!" Like a mischievous pixie Taiga flitted off leaving Aki and Ueno alone – finally.

Ueno shook his head at her as he watched her go off and suddenly felt even more nervous and unsure without Taiga by his side. He had never been to a nightclub like this before and he didn't really know what to do or how to act.

Aki seemed to sense Ueno's nervousness and took control of the situation. Aki took Ueno's arm smoothly and began to lead Ueno off towards the bar. Ueno let himself be led through the crowd. Ueno was curious because Aki seemed so calm and in his element, and so unlike himself that he couldn't help but ask- "Hey Aki-_chan_ have you ever been to a club like this before?"

"Yes." Aki answered simply.

"Oh, I see…" _Who did he go with to a place like this I wonder? Ah…I want to know! I'm so curious. Did he come to this place with his Master? _

Aki look Ueno to the bar and they found two free seats between some other patrons. To Ueno's left sat a couple and to Aki's right a man dressed in a hooded black leather jacket was seated with a glass of scotch in his hand.

Ueno wanted to ask Aki about it but couldn't bring himself to voice the question in case the question would unknowingly hurt Aki to bring it up.

Aki seemed to notice this however and sighed. "Yes, I came with my Master a few times to places like this."

"I see…" Ueno clenched his hands, he was suddenly feeling jealous.

Aki put his arm around Ueno's shoulders and lightly bit down on Ueno's ear – earning a startled gasp. "But I'm having much more fun here with you…'

Ueno blushed. "Really?"

"Really. I love you, remember?"

Ueno gulped. I love you. He'd said it again. Just how was Ueno supposed to respond to that exactly? Say he loved Aki? Did he love Aki…_Ahhhh!_ "Err, thanks, Aki I…"

Aki interrupted Ueno as the bartender came over to them to take their orders.

"What can I get ya boys?"

"We'll have two Dark Moons please." Aki informed him.

"Right away." The bartender bowed and went off to prepare their drinks.

"Is a Dark Moon alcoholic?" Ueno questioned nervously.

Aki raised an eyebrow at Ueno. "Yea…did you not want to drink alcohol? I could get you something else…"

Ueno waved his hands in front of himself in denial. He must look like such a pansy! "No – it's not that. It's just I have a low tolerance."

Aki gave Ueno an understanding smile, which then turned into a teasing predatory look. "Don't worry Ueno…I won't take advantage of _you_ no matter how drunk you get." _And no matter how sexy you look in those tight leather pants…_

The visual image that _that_ comment managed to produce caused Ueno's entire body to feel flushed.

At that exact moment the bartender set their drinks down before Aki and Ueno. The alcoholic drink was served in a tall triangular shaped glass and filled with a blue-colored liquor. Ueno picked up his glass gratefully, tipped it into his mouth, and began to drain his glass in one go.

Aki's eyes widened at this and he whistled. "Way to go, Ueno-_kun_!"

Ueno slammed the drink down on the table suddenly feeling…invigorated. "_Oi!_ Bartender – give me another one of these Dark Moon things would yaaaa?"

"Right away, young sir."

Aki chuckled softly. "And I thought you said you couldn't handle your liquor?" Aki took a small sip of his drink, it tingled on his tongue pleasantly.

Ueno gave Aki a lopsided grin, "Yea but it tasted really good."

"No need to overdo it. We have all night to party and we can always come back here."

"You'd come back here again with me?"

"Of course I would. It would be my pleasure."

Ueno felt like his heart was soaring. _Score!_ Ueno's second drink arrived and Ueno took a sip of it. It was really good. He could taste the vodka.

Aki looked over towards the dance floor and noticed several couples dancing closely to the j-rock music – moving their bodies sensually to the hard beat while pressing and grinding their bodies against each other. _HOT._ Aki licked his lips. He wanted to dance like that with Ueno, so badly…!

Aki leaned forward to purr in Ueno's ear. "Ueno-_kun_, will you dance with me?" To emphasize this request Aki inserted his tongue in Ueno's ear.

This caused Ueno to jump. "Ack! Aki-_kun_?"

"I'm so hot for you right now. I need to feel your body against mine Ueno…please dance with me. You just look so hot tonight. I want you so badly. I need to touch you, _now_."

Gulp. Ueno's face was bright red underneath the makeup but he needed to be cool – he reminded himself. "Let's finish our drinks first. Then we'll go dance okay?"

Aki pouted but nodded. "Alright."

While Aki had been rather occupied sticking his tongue in Ueno's ear the mysterious man in the hooded leather jacket saw his chance and dropped a small pill into Aki's drink. A cruel smirk formed on the man's face when Aki turned back to his drink and unaware that anything had happened began to finish it.

Ueno frowned. He thought he saw the man in the hooded jacket do something to Aki's drink but…he shook his head. He must have imagined it. After all, it wasn't like they were in some kind of crazy movie or something. This was real life. And real life was never that exciting.

The boys finished their drinks and Aki took Ueno's hand to lead him to the dance floor. Aki led Ueno thought he dancing crowd until they had found a nice place close to the stage where the sound of the bass seemed to resonate through their entire bodies.

Ueno stood out on the dance floor and froze. _Crap! I just remembered I don't know how to dance!_ Ueno began to inwardly panic.

Aki turned and faced Ueno and began to sway his body, moving side to side with the beat but noticed that Ueno was standing as stiff as a board in front of him and looking extremely uncomfortable. Aki's brows furrowed and he touched Ueno's arm gently. "Is something wrong hun?"

Ueno gulped, shoulders slumped, and he looked away feeling pathetic as he admitted- "I don't know how to dance."

Aki's eyes widened. Ueno didn't know how to dance? Which meant Aki had the pleasure of stealing another of Ueno's 'firsts'. _Excellent. _"Everyone can dance Ueno-_kun_…there's nothing to it. You just let the music move you. Here…let me show you." Aki took Ueno's hands in his and began to move from side to side with Ueno following his movements. "You see…easy…you're a natural." Aki winked.

"One two three…one two three…" Ueno muttered to himself and nodded at Aki. "Yea…" _I think I'm getting the hang of this. Thanks to Aki. Let the music move me huh? _

Aki held Ueno's hands and danced and continued to help Ueno to get a feel for the music. He smiled – Ueno's naiveté was just so cute! Teehee. "You see, you're a good dancer, Ueno-_kun_. You're like a _shishi_ (sleeping lion) that's been awakened!"

Ueno laughed at that. "Don't lie. I know I suck."

"I'm not lying though I'll admit you are a better dancer…" Aki leaned forward to whisper in Ueno's ear. "In bed."

Ueno blushed. "Er…thanks?"

Aki chuckled softly. "Let me dance for you?" He purred.

"Uh…okay."

Aki wrapped his arms around Ueno's neck and brought their bodies closer together, they continued to move to the beat, closer now – their bodies bumping into each other occasionally. Then Aki unwrapped his arms from Ueno's neck and turned around so that his back was facing Ueno. Aki then began to dance sexily, running his hands up and down his sides and bending down slightly, he then stepped backwards so that his body was pressed up against Ueno's.

Gulp. Ueno unconsciously wrapped his arms around Aki to bring the boy closer to his body, which was beginning to heat up-

Aki had begun to grind his butt against Ueno's crotch and Ueno could feel himself slightly harden. Uh oh.

Aki felt hot…feverish…restless…his whole body was tingling, on fire, and Ueno's light touches were driving Aki wild.

"Ueno…" Aki panted as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Kiss me…_please~_"

Ueno swallowed and leaned down and immediately kissed Aki. Aki opened his mouth invitingly for Ueno to plunder him – which Ueno did with great enthusiasm.

Soon Aki and Ueno were kissing each other passionately on the dance floor, Ueno slowly running his hands over Aki's body, languidly, only slightly aroused…

But as for poor Aki his whole body was on fire. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Ueno's neck, deepening their kiss, pressing their bodies even harder against one another, but then Aki began to grind his obvious hard on against Ueno's crotch almost desperately.

_Ah! Oh god…I haven't felt this turned on since…since…! Oh shit! _It was like Aki had been splashed with a bucket of cold water as he came to a sudden realization.

Ueno could feel Aki's hard on pressed against him and could sense Aki's desperation. "Aki-_chan_?"

_A drug? Did someone slip Ecstasy into my drink? Dammit…! _Aki quickly pushed himself away from Ueno. _Shit! He's here!_ "_Ah~_" Aki let out a pitiful moan of longing. _Holy crap._

"Sorry Ueno-_kun_…I…need to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Aki said brokenly as he quickly bolted towards the bathroom.

"Aki?" Ueno quirked his head and scratched his head. "I wonder what got into him…Oh well, he probably just drank too much. I guess I'll go wait for him over by the bar."

Ueno made his way back over to the bar and took a seat next to the man in the hooded leather jacket that was oddly enough still sitting there on his second glass of scotch on the rocks.

"Dark Moon please." Ueno told the bartender.

"Is that really such a good idea?" The man in the leather jacket drawled, "I thought I heard you tell your boyfriend that you couldn't hold your liquor?"

Ueno turned to look at the man who had spoken to him curiously, brows furrowed. Who? The man wasn't looking in Ueno's direction but staring down at his drink and so his face remained hidden I shadow because of the jacket's hood. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

The man chuckled. "Sorry about that…guess I'm just feeling a little lonely tonight."

Ueno was instantly put off his guard as he began to sympathize with the lonely guy. "Don't worry about it…so…why didn't you bring someone to drink with?"

The man laughed again this time with a tinge of bitterness. "I'm suffering from an unrequited love I'm afraid."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." The man shrugged. "It's my fault. He used to love me but I ruined everything. I lost him. I guess you don't know what you've got until it's gone _neh?_"

"I guess."

"That young man you were with…your boyfriend. He's precious to you isn't he?" The man swirled his scotch before taking a sip languidly.

Ueno blushed and gawked at this strange man who didn't seem to be freaked out by the fact that Ueno and Aki were both men. "Whaaa? Aaa…he's…um…" Ueno wrapped his hands around the drink that the bartender had set before him and peered into its blue depths. "Yes…yes he is."

"Hmmm?" The man hummed. "I wouldn't have thought that he was all that important to you since you left him alone."

Ueno turned to glare at the man. "What do you mean by that?" He snapped.

"Don't tell me you're really that naïve? In these kinds of clubs men don't go to the bathroom to just take a piss. They go to relieve _other things_. There are always men waiting there to be of service too. It's all very…convenient."

Ueno stood up abruptly and slapped his hands down on the bar top. He was pissed. "Just what are you trying to say buddy? That my boyfriend is…no! He wouldn't do something like that…we're…I mean…he's going out with _me_."

The man sighed and shook his head pitying at Ueno. "Think what you will kiddo, but I see this kind of thing happen all the time. Especially with his type – the type that says 'I love you' way too easily. To him what he's doing right now is probably meaningless. You should forgive him since it doesn't really mean anything kid."

"You're wrong. Aki's not like that. To him it's _NOT_ meaningless. I trust him, you don't even know him or us so butt out. You know nothing! But if some guy is trying to lay even a finger on my boyfriend, well, then I'm going to kick his ass!" Ueno declared cracking his knuckles, a glint in his eye.

The hooded man shrugged. "Suit yourself…but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. You'll just get your heart broken, _shounen_."

"You know what? Fuck off." Ueno gave the man the finger before running off towards the bathroom.

The hooded man watched Ueno go, a dark scowl forming on his handsome face. He unconsciously wrapped his hand around his glass tightly until it shattered.

The bartender immediately began to freak out and apologize. "Sir! Your hand! It's bleeding…are you alright?"

Tatsuya ignored him. He was extremely pissed off. _Ueno…just who does that punk kid think he is to speak to me that way! If he wasn't so average I'd sell him off in the black market as a sex slave and make him disappear. He better watch his step at any rate, he's very good at pissing me off. I won't let it end like this. Aki will return to me. He belongs to me! _

Meanwhile, Aki rushed to the bathroom and ran over to a sink. He began to splash his face with water while trying to cool himself down. Drugs. He hated drugs and had vowed to never do drugs again. He suddenly felt weak, vulnerable, the drugs were affecting him and his body – making him want and crave things that he wouldn't have normally wanted. He didn't want sex…the drug had caused his body to get overly aroused and feel weak…dizzy…shit! He had never wanted to feel this way again – so 'out of control'.

Aki heard someone step out from a stall. There was no flushing sound. Heavy booted footfalls approached him. Boots.

Without turning around Aki spoke. "I knew it was you, Master."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Aki-_chan_. I'm not Tatsuya." Came a man's scratchy voice.

Aki's eyes widened as he spun around to see a hulking man who happened to be an ex-client of his. "Bano-_san_?" Oh…shit. Bano was an ex-pro wrestler. He was 200 pounds, all muscle, had a shaved and oiled head, and had several tattoos half of which were naked women. He was wearing a wife-beater shirt, a chain link necklace, and a pair of orange martial arts pants.

Bano grinned. "Mmm I'm flattered you remember me, Aki-_chan_."

_How could I forget…my ass was sore for days after you fucked me into unconsciousness the last time. _

"How could I forget." He mumbled to himself instead. "What are you doing here anyways?" _Odd coincidence…_

"Tatsuya told me to come here tonight. Said he'd send me a present all wrapped up, ready, and willing to go. I didn't expect my present to be you though." Bano licked his lips. "But I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. I'll never forget how tight your ass was around my cock."

_Shit! Tatsuya that bastard!_ Aki backed up away from Bano. "But…I don't understand. Why did Tatsuya send you here…now?"

Bano cornered Aki who had no place to go and put his hands on the wall on either side of Aki, trapping him. "He said it was to make your current lover breakup with you. Tatsuya said something about your current boyfriend being really sensitive or some shit. So is it true?"

Aki's eyes widened in horror. Ueno! Ueno would see him and Bano in the bathroom fucking…Tatsuya would make sure of that and then Ueno wouldn't want to have anything to do with him! Crap!

"I'll take that as a yes. I better hurry up and get started then or else Tatsuya's plan won't work." Bano grabbed Aki and turned him around as Aki began to struggle.

"Bano…don't you _dare_ do this…"

Bano chuckled heartily. "Making threats? That's so not like you, Aki-_chan_. You must really like this 'boyfriend' of yours huh?"

Aki grit his teeth. "Yea, I do."

"Well, maybe if you beg me like you used to do then I'll stop…" Bano tapped his chin.

"P…please don't Bano." Aki felt like he had just swallowed something foul. "I'll let you do me some other time just not now. You'll destroy everything."

Bano paused as he was sliding Aki's pants down. "Hmm it's a tempting offer kid. And under normal circumstances I'd even go for it but…Tatsuya paid me to do this and no one double crosses him without getting seriously fucked. So sorry kid but I gotta do this."

"I'll protect you from Tatsuya!" Aki declared, "So please…"

Bano shook his head as he lowered Aki's pants and boxers down to his knees at the same time. "Sorry but I'll tell you what – unlike the last time how about I prepare you first? That way it won't hurt as much neh?"

"…"

Bano slid his finger down between Aki's butt cheeks and began to stroke his entrance. Bano was just about to insert the first finger when-

Aki looked past Bano's shoulder and his eyes widened. _Ueno._

Meanwhile…Taiga was dancing alone on the dance floor in front of the stage where Dark Order was playing. She couldn't help her thoughts from straying towards Kumiko – the epitome of cuteness. Cuteness incarnate in fact. _Ah~ what I wouldn't give to catch a glimpse of my muse and inspiration now!_

But then Taiga caught a quick glimpse of someone dancing who oddly enough resembled Kumiko quite a bit. _Huh?_ Taiga rubbed at her eyes. _My eyes must be playing tricks on me. It can't really be Kumiko can it…?_

Taiga pushed her way through the dancing crowd until she was standing in front of Kumiko and a man who she was dancing with. Kumiko was wearing a combination of Visual Kei and Gothic Lolita; a puffy white dress, short-sleeved leather jacket, tall platform knee boots, and a pair of striped stockings. Her hair had been done up in cute curled pigtails. And there was a lacy black choker around her neck that had a giant white flower on it.

Kumiko's date was wearing a black t-shirt that had a white skull on it, a pair of ripped jeans, VANS, had lots of piercings, and had dyed spiked up orange hair with black tips. He was also wearing white makeup and had on black lipstick.

Taiga stood and stared in shock at the dancing couple. Was she just imagining this…or was this really happening?

The couple seemed to notice that someone was watching them and turned to look and see who it was.

"_Oi_…quit staring…it's creeping me out." Kumiko's date declared.

Kumiko looked over at Taiga indifferently until her eyes narrowed at Taiga. "Taiga?" Her eyes widened in realization as she looked at what Taiga was wearing…!

Taiga was giving Kumiko this hurt and betrayed look. "So this is the guy you chose over me huh? I hope he's manlier than he looks!"

"Hey!" The young man objected.

"Taiga…what are you doing here and dressed like that?" Kumiko began.

Taiga put her hands on her hips, anger giving her strength. "Same reason as you – to have fun. I'm going to find someone cute to dance with – someone WAY cuter than _you_!"

Kumiko's date was beginning to look stupidly confused as he looked back and forth from Taiga and Kumiko. "_Oi_…Kumiko-_chan_…why is this girl hitting on you?"

Kumiko flipped her pigtail over her shoulder, "Don't mind her. She's a little crazy."

The young man gave Kumiko a suspicious look. "She looks pretty normal to me and cute and feminine. So why would a girl be hitting on you unless…hey, are you a guy Kumiko?"

Kumiko turned to gape at her date in shock. "_Nani?_ How could you even think that _I _could be a guy? It's absurd!"

The young man quickly reached out and grabbed Kumiko's crotch.

Kumiko gasped and Taiga was already moving forward to protect Kumiko, "_Oi!_ Get your hands off of Kumiko-_chan_ you perv!"

However, the expression on the young man's face went from thoughtful to horrified in about five seconds flat. "You have a dick…you're a guy. Holy shit – Kumiko-_chan_ is really a guy! I kissed a guy…and almost went back to a hotel with a guy! Crap!" Kumiko's date was exclaiming loudly. He then let go of Kumiko's package and ran out of the club screaming for his mommy.

"Hmph!" Kumiko watched him go and flipped her hair in an irritated fashion. "Jerk." She/He then turned back to Taiga. "Look what you did Taiga! You made me lose my date!"

Taiga was gaping at Kumiko in shock. "Kumiko-_chan_…you're really a guy?" Taiga's mind was spinning. She didn't know what to feel exactly. But she knew she felt hurt, betrayed, confused.

Kumiko frowned. "Yea? So what?"

"But you said I was disgusting to like you…" Taiga began.

"Yea, I remember. After all _I_ said it. And it _is_ disgusting. I'm only interesting in men, sorry _sweetie~_ No matter how manly you act you still don't have a dick."

Taiga opened her mouth but words didn't come out. She didn't know what to say to that exactly. So instead Taiga turned around and headed for a booth.

Kumiko watched Taiga go. "_Oi!_ Where are you going?" Kumiko shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just find some other poor drunk sap to trick. _Teehee~_"

Men…women…? Taiga liked women right? Women were cute, sweet, and they smelled nice. Whereas men were rough, smelly, and hairy. Taiga liked cute things deep down. She had thought Kumiko was a girl but instead Kumiko was a _disgusting_ man! A man…yuck…right? Taiga's mind was spinning. But what if the reason Taiga had been attracted to Kumiko was because she was really a he? _Was I attracted to Kumiko because he was a man?_

Taiga waved a waitress over and began to order drinks – a lot of drinks. She decided she was going to get wasted so she wouldn't be able to think about anything anymore –not men not women.

After a couple of drinks Taiga began to sing sappy Enka love songs that she changed a bit to moan after her lost love Kumiko. "Oh where for art thou my princess…Kumiko-_chan_? Why did my princess turn out to be a prince! Oh I need to find a beautiful princess to save me from my sorrow…oh princess…where for art thou my love~" Taiga sang at the top of her lungs.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Came a soft hesitant voice.

"HUH?" Taiga slurred as she looked up, her eyes widened as she realized a really cute girl was trying to talk to her!

The girl was tall and lithe with short blonde hair, sharp black eyes, and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, black tie, a red and black plaid skirt, several chain belts, knee socks and a pair of platform shoes.

"Err…no…?" Taiga responded.

The girl shyly sat down across from Taiga and looked nervous for some reason. "So…mind if I join you?"

Taiga smiled and poured the girl in front of her a cup of _sake_ from a bottle she had already ordered. "Not at all cutie…" Taiga said as she handed the girl the cup of _sake_.

"Thank you." The girl said.

Taiga looked closely at the girl's face…long straight nose, full lips, narrow eyes, and long lashes. She was very attractive.

"_Kampai!_" Taiga said raising her cup.

"_Kampai_." The girl agreed chinking her glass with Taiga's. Both girls took a sip of their sake and smiled.

"To new friends." Taiga nodded.

The girl smiled. "Yes, to new friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Taiga by the way. What's your name, cutie?" Taiga began sticking her hand out for the girl to take.

"Er…Junko." Junko said as she took Taiga's hand and gripped it surprisingly tightly.

"Junko." Taiga murmured as she swirled her sake. "Cute name for a cute girl." Taiga sipped her sake thoughtfully.

"So Taiga…if you don't mind me asking – why are you sitting here drinking all by yourself? Shouldn't you be out there dancing?"

Taiga sighed heavily. "I was but then I ran into my unrequited love."

Junko's eyes widened. "Oh really? Do tell, girlfriend."

"Well, it's awful…." Taiga began as she leaned forward. "I just found out that the girl I had a crush on was actually a guy! And I've begun to realize something – it doesn't matter how hard I try to be more feminine or even if I just gave up and stayed a tomboy. No one will ever love me. It's not that I'm a girl…the problem is that I'm me. I'm unlovable. I realize that now. I'm just…too weird to be loved. I mean, my two best friends fell in love with each other and they're both guys. That didn't stop them though. But me…no one will ever love a non-feminine tomboy yaoi-crazy fan girl like me."

Junko took Taiga's hand in hers and shook her head. "You're wrong! You're not unlovable! And you're no unfeminine either. I think you look _very_ feminine in that dress Taiga-san. It really shows off your curves. You look very cute."

Taiga's eyes sparkled with unshed tears of gratitude in her eyes. "Really? You really mean it?" _Ah…an angel has descended before me!_ Taiga thought thankfully. _Thank you kami-sama! There is hope for human beings…they should all be as cute and nice as this girl!_

Junko nodded adamantly, her expression serious. "Yep."

"I'm so happy! No one's ever said such nice things to me before. Oh~ I could just kiss you!" Taiga suddenly declared grabbing Junko's face with her two hands and puckering up her lips.

Epp! "Ah! Taiga-_san_ wait!" Junko began to panic as Taiga drew closer.

SMOOCHHH~

Taiga planted a wet, passionate smooth on Junko's lips. Junko struggled for a moment before she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. However when Taiga began to run her tongue over Junko's lower lip asking for entrance Junko knew she had to put a stop to this sinful pleasure.

Junko shoved Taiga back and the two girls sat and stared at each other, both flushed and short of breath.

"What's wrong?" Taiga began, beginning to worry.

Junko sight and slapped a hand to her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on. "Taiga-_san_…I can't lie to you like this. It's me…Jun."

"Jun?" Taiga repeated and then looked at 'Junko' a little more closely. Taiga's eyes widened like saucers. _Oh my god._ "JUN?" Taiga stood from the table in shock. "What the?" Taiga took in what Jun was wearing again…? "Oh my god…what is this? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that? What the hell is wrong with you? Explain yourself immediately Jun!"

Jun sighed heavily as he waited for the axe to fall but he had to say this. "Taiga…this was the only way I could finally get you to look at me – really look at me. I was finally able to get your attention. I did this because…truth is Taiga…I'm in love with you. And even if I have to dress up as a girl to be with you then…well…so be it!"

Taiga gave Jun a look of disbelief. "You love me?"

"That's why I decided to dress up like this…so I could get closer to you and finally make you notice me. But I just can't lie to you Taiga-**sama**. I wanted to though…"

SLAP

Taiga was furious. "So you wanted to continue to deceive me? Just how far were you planning on taking this Jun? Until we went to a Love Hotel together? What then? You scumbag…! I hate you! Just…leave my sight. I never want to see you again, Jun. That's an order!"

Jun hung his head sadly like a hit dog. He knew Taiga would hate him for lying to her but he had never expected _this_. This was too much – he had just lost everything. How had it come to this? He had just wanted to cheer Taiga up and now…he was fired. He never would have really taken advantage of her – in his wildest dreams he had envisioned getting a kiss from her but that was it. Although he couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her. But it was only natural to be attracted to the one you loved right? Was that so wrong? Jun was willing to do anything even shave and dress up like a girl if that meant Taiga would give him a second glance.

But it had all failed and he had lost Taiga instead.

FUCK

"I understand. Forgive me, _Oujo-sama_. I…went too far. _Sayonara_." Jun bowed and then turned to leave.

Taiga's angry eyes trailed after him. She was inwardly fuming. Grrrr….she put her fingers to her lips that were still tingling. Damn him! And why was it that her heart had started to beat a mile per minute once she had discovered that it had been Jun that had kissed her? What was wrong with her?

_His mouth tasted like peppermint and he smelled like fresh grass…He wasn't as smelly as I thought a man would be. And his body is pretty feminine now that I've taken a good look at it. Those legs make me envious! Jun in the miniskirt was…hot…oh my god could this be a…_

_Strike!_

Meanwhile, in the bathroom…

_Ueno?_

_BAM_

Ueno hit Bano over the back of the head with the empty vodka bottle he had 'borrowed' from the bartender and which shattered as it hit the back of Bano's head.

Bano was instantly knocked out.

_The bigger they are the harder they fall._ Ueno thought and turned his attention back to Aki.

"Ueno…?"

Ueno looked at Aki's current state – his pants and boxers were hanging around his ankles. Bano had been touching him when he had arrived…had they done anything else? Had he already finished with Aki by the time he had arrived and had already pulled out? White-hot jealousy ran along Ueno's nerves. How dare anyone touch his Aki but him. Aki belonged to him….!

Aki was already trying to turn back around and pull his pants up but Ueno closed the distance between them in just a few strides and slammed his hands down on either side of Aki, "Aki…don't move."

"Ueno?"

Had that man been inside his Aki? Filled him with his seed? Disgusting. Aki needed to be reclaimed! Ueno began to unbuckle his pants and unzipped them, he then released his already straining member from the confines of his tight leather pants-

Aki's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise. "What…?"

"Aki…you belong to me….you're mine and I'm going to take you here and now Aki and prove it to you. I'm going to fill you with my seed so that you belong to _me_ and only me!"

"But Ueno…we're in the public bathroom. What if someone comes in and sees us?"

"Let them see…let them see who it is that you really belong to. Let them all know!" Ueno declared in a slightly drunkenly slurred manner as he grabbed Aki's ass and pulled his cheeks apart. "You're mine…_all_ mine…"

"Ah, Ueno wait – you need to-"

But Ueno wasn't listening and slammed his dick against Aki's entrance. It didn't go in. Ueno looked down in confusion and pressed himself a little hard against Aki….

Aki knew that Ueno was too drunk to reason with to prepare him and so he had to force himself to relax so that Ueno would be able to enter him unprepared. Aki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, concentrating on relaxing his muscles.

Aki went limp in Ueno's arms and Ueno tried slamming his dick against Aki's entrance again. This time it went it about half way. Ueno sighed in relief – he pressed in deeper until he was entirely sheathed in Aki's incredible warmth. Aki was so tight…so wonderful.

"I'm inside…I'm all in…" Ueno groaned.

Aki panted. "Yes…you are…"

"You're all mine….got it? Just me? No one else! Don't let anyone else touch you ever again Aki." Ueno warned as he pulled back slowly, dangerously-

"I won't!" Aki moaned.

Ueno slammed himself into Aki, hard, painfully, "Promise me!"

Aki whimpered in pain. "I…promise Ueno-_kun_. I'm yours…I belong to you."

"Not yet…" Ueno declared as he began a rough frantic pace – unable to hold back any longer.

"Oww….Ah…Ueno…" Aki panted.

Aki's moans and groans were like music to Ueno's ears. He could feel Aki's passage becoming slicker and was able to increase his pace even more so and deepen his thrusts. "All the way in…all of you is mine…soon you'll be mine." Ueno mumbled incoherently as he thrust roughly into Aki's body.

Aki was using all his will and concentration not to pass out from the pain and to stay standing upright while Ueno fucked him. _It'll be over soon…_Aki told himself.

Ueno could feel his climax building and quickened his pace even more. "Aki! You're mine!" Ueno exclaimed as he released his seed deep inside of Aki. Deeper than ever before.

Aki cried out of the feeling of it and squirmed while trying to pull away from Ueno. But Ueno wouldn't allow it and grabbed Aki's hips as he continued to pump and release his seed into his body. "No…you have to take all of it." Ueno chided Aki.

Aki gave up his resistance and went limp in Ueno's arms again. He was so close to passing out now…Would the pain ever end?

Once Ueno had finally finished his climax he pulled himself out of Aki with a sigh of pure bliss. He looked down to see if Aki had cum all over the bathroom wall-

But what he saw instead made his blood run cold.

Red.

There were these red splotches on the bathroom floor and when Ueno looked up he saw that blood was coming from Aki's opening. But it couldn't be that bad right?

Ueno's hands were trembling as he pulled Aki's butt cheeks apart to inspect the damage he had inflicted on his lover. Large amounts of blood were pouring out of Aki's ass.

Aki stirred weakly in Ueno's grip and tried to pull away. "Ugh…not again…still hurts…" Aki murmured before he passed out in Ueno's arms.

Ueno caught him in shock. "Aki…Aki?" Ueno shook him. "Aki!" _What have I done? _

_TBC..!_

AN: Love it? Hate it? Let me know…one thing about this chapter….it's totally rushed and I'm not sure if Ueno and Aki already had a date? And I feel like I used this "Dark Order" band reference to -man somewhere before but totally can't remember when/where, so some stuff in this chapter might be really repetitive. I _so_ don't know and need to check this when I have the time but I hope it was enjoyable anyways! Take care and hope you enjoyed that installment peeps!


End file.
